¿Soy Draco Malfoy? ¡No lo recuerdo!
by Natalys
Summary: Después de la caída del señor oscuro la vida no es fácil para alguien como los Malfoy. Más aún si la vida que creías conocer no es más que una mentira. Un terrible ataque por parte de mortífagos a Draco hace que éste pierda la memoria pero en su mente sólo queda un nombre: Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: ¿No recuerda nada?**

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts inclinada sobre un libro de Runas antiguas que leía con avidez sin hacer caso a los demás alumnos que se encontraban allí. Pero su concentración fue interrumpida en el momento en que escuchó que unos pasos veloces retumbaban en aquella silenciosa sala. Alzó la vista hacia la entrada y vio al profesor Snape viniendo hacia ella dando grandes zancadas.

-Señorita Granger, acompáñeme. El profesor Dumbledore necesita hablar urgentemente con usted.

Hermione se asustó.

-¿Qué suce…?- comenzó a preguntar pero el profesor la interrumpió.

-Quédese callada al menos una vez y sígame en silencio. Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar del tema.

Ella asintió obediente pero cada vez más preocupada por aquello que iba a decirle el director. No se le ocurría ninguna idea de qué podría ser pero tenía el presentimiento de que no se trataba de algo bueno.

Siguió a su profesor hasta el despacho del director. Albus Dumbledore se encontraba parado al lado de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el exterior y parecía triste.

-Señor director, acá traigo a Granger- dijo Snape.

El director se volteó hacia ellos y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias, Severus. Ahora puedes retirarte. Dile a Madame Pomfrey que le agradezco su colaboración.

Severus asintió una vez metódicamente y se marchó dejando a Hermione preguntándose qué rayos estaba sucediendo.

-¿Alguien está herido?- preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Dumbledore suspiró mientras iba a sentarse en la silla que estaba detrás de su inmenso y anticuado escritorio.

-Siéntese, por favor, señorita Granger. Tenemos que hablar de algunas cosas- dijo él.

Hermione hizo lo que le había dicho pero sentía el corazón latiéndole en la boca.

-Esta noche han atacado al señor Malfoy.- dijo Dumbledore viendo como el rostro de su alumna empalidecía y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¿Él… está bien?- preguntó Hermione intentando contener sus lágrimas.

Dumbledore asintió suevamente.

-No tiene ninguna herida grave- le respondió- Hasta hace un momento estaba en la enfermería del colegio ya que no creíamos correspondiente llevarlo a San Mungo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Como le dije, no tiene nada grave. Solamente está inconsciente. Además, temíamos que allí corriera peligro su vida…- hizo una pausa- Señorita Granger, ¿Sabe usted por qué el señor Malfoy no ingresó este año al colegio?

Hermione negó con la cabeza. El nudo que tenía en su garganta le impedía hablar.

-Este año él y su madre han estado recibiendo muchas amenazas de parte de Mortífagos prófugos que aun no han sido capturados y ambos pensaron que ocultarse durante un tiempo sería la mejor manera de mantenerse con vida. El Ministerio y yo nos hemos encargado de encontrarle sitios seguros pero en este último los han encontrado y han intentado matarlos. Draco consiguió salir con vida pero lamentablemente la señora Malfoy no tuvo la misma suerte.

Hermione ahogó un grito tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Verdaderamente lamentable. Ahora el joven Malfoy se encuentra sólo en el mundo ya que hace seis meses atrás hallaron el cuerpo del señor Malfoy sin vida en su celda de Azkaban.- Dumbledore abrió uno de los cajones y sacó algo del interior, un trozo de pergamino- ¿Le dice algo el nombre de Frederick D. Jackson?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Dumbledore suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Encontramos este trozo de pergamino en uno de los bolsillos de Draco- se lo tendió- Está escrito su nombre junto a éste.

Hermione extendió la mano para tomar el trozo de pergamino y al mirarlo comprobó que, efectivamente, su nombre estaba escrito al lado del tal Frederick D. Jackson.

-No entiendo- dijo.

-Lamento decir que yo tampoco, señorita Granger- indicó Dumbledore.- Pero, no sólo por esto he decidido llamarla, sino porque en la inconsciencia, el señor Malfoy no ha dejado de decir su nombre repetidas veces. ¿Hay algo que quiera decirme sobre esto?

Hermione bajó la vista al suelo y se mordió el labio inferir mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Se lo pregunto, señorita Grange, porque en este momento toda persona cercana al señor Malfoy corre peligro.

Ella alzó los ojos y vio que él la contemplaba por sobre sus anteojos de medialuna con expresión tranquila y amable. Tal vez podría confiar en él y confesarle su mayor vergüenza.

-Él… Yo… lo amo- musitó tan bajito que el anciano tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por oírla- Pero él no siente nada por mi así que no tiene que preocuparse.

Dumbledore se quedó calmado porque ya había supuesto esta posibilidad aunque no estaba completamente de acuerdo con la última cuestión. ¿Si él no la amara por qué otra razón diría su nombre tan efusivamente? Pero permaneció en silencio puesto que sabía que esta situación se resolvería por sí sola más adelante.

-Siempre tengo que preocuparme por mis alumnos- le dijo- Y usted ahora mismo se encuentra en peligro.

-Señor, no lo creo- insistió ella- Nadie más que usted, Draco y yo sabe lo que siento y dudo seriamente que él fuese a contarle a alguien que una sangre sucia como yo lo ama. Sentiría vergüenza.

-No debe juzgar tan rápidamente al señor Malfoy- le dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y cómo debería hacerlo?- le preguntó con fiereza mientras apartaba una lágrima que caía por su mejilla- Él y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar y me dejó en claro lo que pensaba.

-Señorita Granger, necesito pedirle un inmenso favor. Sé que se sentirá herida ante mi pedido ahora que sé sobre sus sentimientos pero le ruego que lo considere y luego me de una respuesta.

-Lo escucho, señor.

-Quiero que cuide al señor Malfoy en una de las guaridas.

Hermione abrió inmensamente los ojos.

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó asombrada.

-Porque es una bruja excepcional, porque creo que su vida corre peligro y en ese sitio estará segura, porque el señor Malfoy perdió la memoria y sólo repite su nombre una y otra vez. Yo no creo que le sea tan indiferente como usted dice, señorita Granger.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras sentía una terrible presión en el pecho e intentaba respirar con normalidad. Ella recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido en su último encuentro así que no creía que Draco la creyera importante en su vida.

-¿No recuerda nada?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Sólo dice: _Hermione Granger_.

Hubo una pausa con un profundo silencio.

-Lo haré.- dijo finalmente- Pero hay algo más que tengo que pedirle antes de eso.

Hermione entró a la sala común de Griffyndor. Se notaba que había estado llorando ya que tenía los ojos rojos y en sus mejillas había rastros de lágrimas secas. Harry alzó la vista hacia dónde el cuadro de la dama gorda al ver que se habría y corrió hacia su amiga cuando la vio en aquel estado.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione se dejó abrazar y nuevamente comenzó a llorar. Sufría por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, por Draco, por la muerte de Narcisa, por el amor imposible que sentía, por el desprecio de él, por tener que permanecer separada de una de las personas que más amaba en su vida. Había intentado no derramar ni una sola lágrima después de aquella noche pero ahora ya era imposible.

Ginny entró en ese momento y cuando vio a su amiga tan destrozada no tardó en ir hacia ella y abrazarla también. De sus amigos, ella y Luna eran las únicas que se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido entre ella y Draco. No deseaba que ni Harry ni Ron supieran porque sabía que ellos jamás entenderían y no tardarían en juzgarla.

-Déjame, Harry-le dijo Ginny a su novio- Yo me encargo de ella.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó dudoso al ver que Hermione se encontraba verdaderamente mal.

-Sí, estoy segura- le dijo- Vamos, Hermione. Vamos al cuarto.

Justas se encaminaron hacia la habitación. Ginny llevó a su amiga hacia arriba y la ayudó a tenderse en su cama. Conocía a su Hermione y sabía que siempre había sido fuerte así que debía ser algo verdaderamente malo lo que le estuviera sucediendo.

-Hermy, ¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó mientras le apartaba cariñosamente el cabello del rostro.

-Draco… Draco… intentaron matarlo- dijo entrecortadamente a causa del llanto.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Pero está bien?

-Perdió la memoria- le respondió y luego comenzó a contarle todo lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

Ginny la escuchó con paciencia hasta que terminó. La dejó llorar un rato más hasta que finalmente se calmó por completo. La pelirroja se había acostado a su lado y la abrazaba dándole fuerzas.

-Lo extraño- dijo Hermione ya sin llorar pero con la mirada triste.

-Lo sé- indicó Ginny- Sabes que yo también.

-Fui una tonta al ponerme a llorar de esta forma.

-No, Hermy, tenías que descargarte de algún modo. Hace bien llorar un poco de vez en cuando.

-Sí, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Tengo que ser fuerte de ahora en más. Tengo que serlo por él que es mi vida.

Ginny asintió.

-¿Cuándo te marchas?

-Mañana a la madrugada. Cerca de las cuatro. Pasaré a saludarlo y luego me llevarán a la casa donde viviré por un tiempo con Malfoy y otros dos magos que nos cuidarán. Mi único trabajo es intentar cuidar a Malfoy, algo así como su enfermera.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?

Hermione pensó antes de responder.

-Si, quiero- dijo finalmente- Ya que a pesar de todo lo que siento por él no cambió y no podría dejarlo en esta situación tan complicada solo cuando sé que puedo ayudarlo.

Ginny sonrió.

-Eres demasiado buena, ¿Lo sabías?

-No lo soy- la contradijo Hermione mientras se levantaba- Ahora mismo tengo que ir a mentirles a mis amigos y despedirme de ellos.

-Primero toma una ducha-le aconsejó Ginny.

Ella asintió y se encaminó hacia el baño.

Media hora después se encontraba en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena actuando con tranquilidad como si toda su vida fuera perfecta cuando en realidad era el mismo Caos.

-¿Ya estás bien, Hermione?- le preguntó Ron con suma preocupación.

-Sí, ya estoy bien- mintió.

-¿Por qué llorabas?- preguntó mirándola con aquellos ojos que le recordaban a ella amor que no podía corresponder.

-Recibí una noticia inquietante de mi familia- dijo sin apartar los ojos- Me piden que vuelva a casa por un tiempo.

-¡¿Qué?- inquirió Ron

-¿Vas a irte?- preguntó Harry- ¡Pero si incluso empezaste tarde las clases!

-Lo sé, chicos, pero tengo que hacerlo. Mi familia me necesita y no los voy a abandonar en este momento.

-¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?- le dijo Ron.

-Es muy amable de tu parte, Ron- le indicó tomándolo de la mano mientras le sonreía para agradecerle- Pero no pueden ir conmigo. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola.

-Como lo fue ir a buscar a tus padres- indicó Harry con cierta molestia.

-Sí. Gracias por comprender- les dijo haciendo caso omiso al tono de su amigo- Estoy realmente hambrienta, ¿y ustedes?

Todos aceptaron el cambio de tema pero Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas cómplices porque desde hace tiempo atrás sospechaban de que Hermione les ocultaba algo y que Ginny sabia de lo que se trataba. Ellos iban a averiguarlo, no pensaban dejar a su amiga sola si estaba en problemas.

Esa noche, Hermione no durmió. El profesor Snape le mandó con un alumno de tercero una poción para que pudiera hacerlo pero ella prefería mantener su mente despierta. La había guardado en el interior de su baúl que ya tenía listo para cuando la viniesen a buscar. Ginny había insistido en que la despertara cuando se marchase pero no iba a hacerlo, le había escrito una pequeña nota agradeciéndole por todo y asegurándole que le escribiría lo más pronto posible.

La profesora McGonagall fue la que entró a la habitación silenciosamente pero no tuvo que acercarse demasiado a la cama de Hermione porque ella se levantó inmediatamente al sentirla.

-Señorita Granger- dijo con tono represor la mujer pero sin levantar la voz para no despertar a las demás chicas- ¿Acaso no durmió?

-No pude- confesó ella.

-Eso no es bueno para su salud. Vaya a cambiarse y baje al despacho del director. Yo me haré cargo de su equipaje.

Hermione asintió y se fue al baño para lavarse la cara con agua bien fría y así intentar despejarse. Se vistió rápidamente y se encaminó al despacho del director.

Cuando llegó, éste le sonrió cariñosamente.

-Buenos días, señorita Granger- le dijo el anciano.

-Buenos días, profesor- le devolvió el saludo ella intentando sonreír.

-¿Está lista?

Ella asintió.

-Pero primero iré a verlo, ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí- dijo el anciano- Debo confesar que siento curiosidad por conocerlo.

Esta vez, Hermione sonrió con verdadera alegría.

-Es maravilloso-le dijo ella.

-No tengo duda alguna. ¿Nos vamos?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R.**

_¡Hola! Muchas gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar el capítulo anterior. Sé que pueden tener algunas dudas al principio pero estoy segura que estas se irán aclarando a medida de que vayan avanzando con la historia. _**  
**

_Saluditos_

**.**

**Capítulo 2: Lupin, Snape y Scorpius**

Dumbledore y ella estaban parados justo enfrente de una casa en un aislado pueblo de Londres. La casa no era muy grande pero tenía un inmenso jardín poblado de flores. No era como había esperado, una casa más entre las otras, si no, más bien, resaltaba por sobre las demás que eran imponentes. ¿Cómo podrían ocultarse en ese lugar si llamaba tanto la atención?

—¿Entramos?—preguntó el anciano.

—¿Es seguro?

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Desafortunadamente, no puedo decirle que sí. Ningún sitio es seguro ni lo será hasta que todos los Mortífagos sean erradicados.

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada.

—No se refiere a matarlos, ¿Verdad?

—No, señorita Granger. Solamente me refiero a sacarlos de la sociedad porque representan un verdadero peligro. Ahora, entremos antes de que sea más tarde.

Dumbledore comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y, sin más, la abrió. ¿Esta era la gran seguridad que tenían? Esperaba que no puesto que sabía que Dumbledore jamás dejaría un aspecto de tal importancia tan mal hecho.

—Sólo nosotros dos, Draco y los dos magos que se quedarán con ustedes. De vez en cuando vendré a visitarlos y dentro de un tiempo volverán a mudarse.

Ingresaron al interior de la casa en silencio. El interior estaba en completa penumbra, por eso se sobresaltó cuando todas las luces se prendieron de repente dejando ver, no sólo una pequeña sala que parecía ser muy cómoda sino también a una silueta de un hombre que no tardó en reconocer.

—¿Profesor Lupin?—preguntó ella asombrada y enseguida se fue a abrazarlo.

El hombre rió divertido por la efusiva actitud de Hermione pero no dudó en devolverle el abrazo. Ella se sentía realmente feliz de poder estar junto a alguien que conocía y se llevaba bien.

—Buenos días, Hermione—la saludó él—¿Cómo has estado?

—Muy bien, profesor, ¿Y usted?

—Bien—respondió haciendo una mueca.

Dumbledore rió al ver y predecir la causa de esa mueca.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Severus?—le preguntó el anciano al hombre.

—¿El profesor Snape se quedará también con nosotros?—preguntó asombrada Hermione.

—¿Tiene algún problema con eso, señorita Granger?—escuchó que decía Snape apareciendo desde una de las puertas del fondo de la sala.

Hermione negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. Sintió la mano de Dumbledore apoyándose en su hombro para intentar tranquilizarla. Lo miró y el anciano le giñó el ojo con complicidad. Pero ella no comprendió lo que quería decirle con aquello.

—Severus, ¿Podríamos hablar a solas? Remus, ¿Llevarías a Hermione a que se instale en su habitación?

Remus sonrió y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que la siguiera. Ella así lo hizo dejando a los otros dos hombres solos. Atravesaron la sala hasta toparse con un diminuto pasillo que tenia una puerta a su izquierda y a la derecha unas escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso.

—Allí está la cocina—indicó Lupin señalando la puerta—Y todas las habitaciones, que tiene baño propio, se encuentran en el segundo piso. Tenemos una para cada uno. La tuya se encuentra justo al lado del la del joven Malfoy y están intercomunicadas por una puerta.

Subieron las escaleras a medida de que él le explicaba aquello. Cuando llegaron a la cima se encontraron de nuevo con un pasillo y en él, cuatro puertas que correspondían a cada una de las habitaciones. Dos en cada una de las paredes.

—La primera de la derecha es la tuya y la siguiente es la de Draco. Ahora sigue dormido. No le dijimos que vendrías porque queríamos comprobar si al verte logra recordar algo.

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió temblorosamente. Remus lo notó. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—le dijo—¿Quieres entrar a la habitación y dormir algo más? Se te nota cansada. Cualquier cosa puedes pedirle alguna poción al profesor Snape.

—No, muchas gracias. Quiero… hablar con el profesor Dumbledore primero antes de que se marche, luego regresaré a acomodarme en la habitación.

—Claro, bajemos.

Ambos volvieron a bajar por las escaleras y entraron a la sala. Dumbledore todavía conversaba con Snape pero cuando ingresaron se quedaron en silencio inmediatamente.

—Pensé que iría a dormir, señorita Granger—indicó el anciano sonriendo.

—Quiero… hablar con usted antes.

El anciano asintió con la cabeza ya sabiendo lo que quería decirle ella.

—Hermione–dijo acercándosele y mirándola con esos penetrantes ojos azules—Él estará bien. Te lo prometo. Yo mismo me encargaré de su seguridad y no me perdonaré jamás si algo malo llega a sucederle.

Los ojos de Hermione se volvieron a empañar a pesar de que se había prometido no llorar.

—Además, la señora Weasley prometió hacer todo lo posible para ocultarle la verdad a Ron y a Harry… claro que, si desea mi consejo, lo mejor sería contarles.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—No me perdonarían jamás.

Dumbledore suspiró y miró a los otros dos hombres que observan intrigados aquella escena sin entender nada. Incluso Severus Snape tenía curiosidad, se lo notaba en su mirada. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre ello. Volvió a mirar a Hermione a los ojos.

—No subestime el cariño que le tienen. Ellos lograrán comprenderlo… Además,—agregó con una pequeña sonrisa—Scorpius es demasiado encantador como para resistírsele.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza suavemente. Se acercó al anciano y, tomándolo desprevenido, lo abrazó. Dumbledore rió conmovido por aquel acto pero enseguida le devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron él la miró con cariño.

—Vaya a dormir, señorita Granger. Adiós.

—Gracias, profesor. Adiós.

Sin mirar a los otros dos magos que estaba allí, Hermione se apresuró a salir de la sala y subir las escaleras hasta el cuarto el que sería su cuarto por un tiempo. Esta vez sí dedicó algo de tiempo a observarlo. No era muy grande pero tenía todo lo necesario para ella. Su baúl ya se encontraba a los pies de la cama y encima de éste había un sobre. Ella se acercó y lo tomó con curiosidad.

En la parte de adelante estaban escritas estas palabras:

_Un pequeño recuerdo_

Era la prolija caligrafía de Dumbledore. Abrió el sobre y sonrió al ver la fotografía del interior. Sí, era un pequeño recuerdo de lo que había dejado pero que aún estaba esperando a que ella regresara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R.**

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Un recuerdo hecho sueño**

_El cielo estaba nublado. Las copas de los árboles se mecían suavemente a causa de la brisa que soplaba y también removían los mechones de su cabello. Hermione caminó hacia el interior del bosque con una sola idea en la mente: encontrarlo. Lo había visto correr hacia allí en medio de la batalla y ella, en vez de ir con Harry después de salir de la sala de Menesteres, lo había seguido. Pensó en llamarlo pero no se atrevió a hacerlo porque sabía que sería demasiado peligroso. Hacía tan sólo unos meses atrás se había escapado unas horas con él sin que sus dos amigos se dieran cuenta de ello y ahora tenía que encontrarlo para contarle lo que le ocurría. _

_Tal vez esa noche moriría, pero prefería creer que no…_

_Giró sobre sus pies mirando a su alrededor, buscando cualquier cosa que indicara por dónde él se había marchado. Pero no encontraba nada. Hasta que escuchó el sonido de una rama rompiéndose. Se giró hacia allí y un terrible escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver que no se trataba de Draco sino de un mortífago. Pero a pesar de llevar aquella ropa que lo caracterizaba con medio rostro cubierto, no tardó en identificarlo. Lucius Malfoy sonrió malévolamente mientras alzaba su varita hacia ella. Hermione también levantó la suya, preparada para atacarlo, pero Lucius fue mucho más rápido._

_—¡Expelliarmus!_

_La varita de Hermione voló hacia atrás, dejándola totalmente inofensiva. Dio un paso hacia atrás. Lucius volvió a levantar la varita hacia ella y a abrir la boca para lanzar un nuevo hechizo._

_—¡Avada…!_

_—¡BOMBARDA!_

_La explosión dio muy cerca de él haciendo que su cuerpo saliera volando por los aires y cayera a unos cuantos metros más allá, inconsciente. Hermione giró el rostro hacia la persona que había lanzado aquel hechizo y se encontró con esos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban._

_—Draco—musitó._

_—Granger, sí que eres tonta… ¡Cómo se te ocurre estar acá! ¿No te das cuenta que es peligroso?_

_—Es que quería decirte que est…_

_—No me interesa. ¡¿Acaso no te lo dejé lo suficientemente claro esa noche? NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS…. No eres nada más que una maldita sangre sucia. No mereces nada más que insultos. Considérate afortunada al haber podido pasar una noche conmigo. _

_Hermione apretó los labios con fuerza, sintiendo como sus dientes se clavaban en el interior de estos hasta lastimarla. Cada una de las palabras que él decía eran como puñales que, sin piedad, perforaban su corazón. Una parte de ella había presentido que él la trataría de aquella forma, pero la otra, la más tonta, había tenido la esperanza de que la escuchara y comprendiera. Sintió sus ojos arder a causa de las lágrimas contenidas. Si llegaba a llorar delante de él, si derramaba una sola de ellas, sería la muestra contundente del daño que él le producía. _

_Draco alzó el rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa maléfica. Y ella, que lo conocía, sabía que aquello era un mal augurio. Dio un paso hacia atrás, aterrada, implorando que un milagro ocurriese y la salvase… ¿Qué le haría él? Draco le había demostrado cuanto daño podrían hacerle insultándola, pero ¿Se atrevería a lanzarle una maldición después de haberla salvado de su padre? ¿Y por qué había hecho aquello si, al fin y al cabo, iban a matarla? ¿A caso deseaba ser él mismo quién lo hiciera? Se negaba a creerlo. Draco podría llegar a ser cruel pero no era un asesino. _

_Alzó su varita y a ella le pareció que él le apuntaba; pero, para su asombro, cuando el hechizo salió, pasó a su lado sin tocarla._

_—¡Accio varita!_

_La varita de Hermione voló por el aire desde donde había caído momentos atrás y llegó a la mano extendida de Draco. Él la tomó y en seguida se la lanzó a ella que también la tomó en el aire. Lo miró confundida. _

_—Vete—escuchó que él decía—Vete a ayudar a Potter._

_Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante, queriendo acercársele pero él, a su vez, dio uno para atrás. _

_–¡VETE! ¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES, MALDITA SEA?—gritó Draco._

_Hermione quiso hablar, decirle algo, contarle la razón por la cual había ido a buscarlo pero supo que él no la iba a oír. _

_—¿Qué es esto, Draco?—dijo de pronto una voz viniendo detrás de él._

_Por una fracción de segundos el rostro del joven se contorsionó en horror pero rápidamente lo controló y colocó su usual máscara de indiferencia. _

_—Nada—dijo. _

_Bellatrix apareció de entre la sombra de los árboles, con la varita fuertemente aferrada a su mano y una maquiavélica sonrisa. Su cabello le caía sobre el rostro dándole un tono más sombrío a sus ojos. La túnica oscura que llevaba se notaba que estaba algo sucia y tenía rastros de algo parecido a sangre. _

_—Pero mira, nada más con quién nos encontramos… La amiga sangre sucia de Potter—escupió las palabras Bellatrix.—¿Qué pensabas hacer con ella, Draco?_

_—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Vete y déjame a solas con ella que me las arreglaré. _

_—Claro que no, Draco… No deseo perderme el espectáculo. _

_Hermione pudo ver como Draco giraba el rostro hacia ella y le lanzaba una mirada significativa. Pero ella no entendía qué era lo que quería decirle. _

_—¡Corre!—gritó finalmente él a todo pulmón mientras se volteaba hacia su tía y le lanzaba un hechizo—¡Desmaius!_

_Bellatrix gritó con rabia mientras esquivaba el hechizo que su sobrino le había lanzado y alzaba la varita hacia él._

_—¡Crucio!—gritó ella a su vez. _

_Pero no falló. Draco gritó y, después de caer de rodillas en el suelo, se retorció a causa del dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo. _

_ ..._

—¡Noooo!

El grito de Hermione retumbó por toda la casa y todos los integrantes de ésta se apresuraron a ir hacia el cuarto que ella ocupaba. Hermione se encontraba temblando notablemente, con la frente bañada en sudor, la respiración agitada y el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla retumbándole en el corazón; pero cuando alzó la vista hacia las personas que habían ingresado a su cuarto alterados, lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos grises. Los mismos que hacía casi un año que no veía.

Lupin fue el primero en acercarse a ella y tomarla suavemente en sus brazos para consolarla. Se la notaba realmente alterada. Desde que la había visto llegar a la casa esa madrugada había notado que algo extraño le ocurría, pero no había querido preguntar demasiado para no inmiscuirse en su vida y quedar como un metido. Le acarició el cabello con cariño y le lanzó una mirada a los otros dos para que se marchasen. Snape tomó del brazo a Draco y lo llevó fuera. Éste se quedó mirando fijamente a Hermione durante unos momentos antes de dejarse llevar por el profesor. Se notaba en la expresión del joven que algo le llamaba la atención de Hermione. ¿Podía ser que la recordara? No, eso sería tener demasiada suerte.

Cuando la sintió temblar de nuevo en sus brazos decidió dejar las conjeturas para después. Ahora se ocuparía de Hermione. Ella se aferraba casi con desesperación a su camisa y había empezado a sollozar.

—Calma, fue sólo un sueño—le dijo sin dejar de acariciar su cabello intentando calmarla.

Hermione poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Primero dejó de temblar y luego fue sólo el llanto hasta que éste también desapareció dejando tan sólo uno par de ojos rojos.

—Toma, te hará sentir mejor—le dijo entregándole una barra de chocolate negro que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Hermione lo tomó, aún sin apartarse de sus brazos, y, luego de desenvolverlo, mordió un bocado. Durante unos minutos ninguno dijo nada hasta que ella terminó de comer el chocolate.

—Gracias, profesor Lupin—dijo apartándose sin mirarlo.

Él pudo notar que ella tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y eso lo divirtió.

—De nada, sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo, como profesor o como amigo.

—Gracias, de nuevo—le dijo con una triste sonrisa.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que te sucedió?

La sonrisa de ella fue borrándose poco a poco.

—Pensé que ya no tenía esas pesadillas—dijo–Pero veo que han regresado. Son… de la guerra.

Lupin frunció el ceño y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Las tuviste seguido?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Durante unos meses durante mi… durante un tiempo, pero ya habían desaparecido. Creo que volvieron por el drástico cambio de ambiente que hice. Pero ya me acostumbré y se acabarán.

—¿Qué soñaste?

Ella dudó antes de contestar.

—No quiero hablar de eso. No me gusta recordar ese momento.

Lupin suspiró suavemente mientras asentía con la cabeza comprendiéndola. Él también odiaba tener que recordar aquellos momentos tan oscuros en el que había perdido a su esposa. Era demasiado doloroso como para tener que revivirlo una vez más.

—¿Quieres volver a dormir o prefieres bajar a desayunar?—le preguntó.

—Quiero quedarme aquí durante unos momentos más—dijo sin mirarlo.

Él presintió que esto estaba relacionado con Draco, pero no quiso preguntar. En cambio, decidió hacer una nueva pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza desde que ella había llegado.

—Hermione, ¿Quién es Scorpius?


	4. Chapter 4

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R.**

**_Hola a todos, queridos lectores... Acá les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste. Quiero advertirles que, más adelante, puede ser que haya capítulos en que las cosas no queden del todo claras. Pero a medida de que vayan pasando los capítulos la situación se irá aclarando._  
**

**_Guest: _**_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario. Espero que puedas leer mi respuesta. Sí, se podría decir que las acciones y las palabras de Draco resultan contradictorias y eso es lo que confunde a Hermione... Esto tendrá sus consecuencias más adelante. Saludos...! _

**.**

**Capítulo 4: Sin recuerdos**

¿Draco Malfoy? ¿En realidad ese era su nombre? Era extraño, pero tenía el presentimiento de que en realidad no era así; porque, por más que intentaba convencerse, sentía que había algo más de lo que le habían dicho. No lo entendía, pero ese nombre no lo sentía como propio. Tal vez no sólo tenía amnesia sino que también estaba completamente loco. Loco por tener semejantes pensamientos irracionales. ¿Y era un… mago? Jamás lo hubiera creído si no fuera porque aquel hombre vestido completamente de negro y con expresión atemorizante habría sacado una rama delgada, a la que llamó varita, y después de haber dicho palabras inteligibles habían convertido una copa en una pequeña tortuga. ¡Una tortuga viva!

Pero estaba tan perdido y confundido con sus pensamientos que incluso la idea de que eso existiera tenia cierta lógica. Y sus propios ojos lo habían visto así qué, ¿Por qué no iba a creer? Lo que no creía era que él pudiera hacer todas esas cosas. Pero una y otra vez el tal Snape y el otro, Lupin, aseguraban que aquello era verdad. ¡Incluso le habían dado una varita! Él la había tomado con cierta desconfianza y al hacerlo chispas verdes habían salido de la punta. Se había quedado absorto observando aquello. Ahora llevaba aquella cosa a donde sea que fuese. No sabía cómo hacerla funcionar pero ambos hombres le habían asegurado que pronto empezaría sus clases. ¿Clases de magia? Eso tenía cierta gracia.

Ese día se había levantado un poco más temprano de lo normal. Se había duchado sin prisa, forzando a su mente inútilmente a recordar, y luego había bajado a la cocina donde se encontraban Snape y Lupin. Ambos lo habían saludado con cordialidad, como siempre, y luego habían intercambiando una misteriosa mirada entre ellos. Quiso preguntarle qué significaba aquello pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca porque se escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente del piso de arriba. Los dos hombres habían corrido rápidamente hacia las escaleras y él, lleno de curiosidad y con el corazón retumbándole ya que un terrible escalofrío había recorrido su espalda, los siguió. Abrieron la puerta anterior a la de su cuarto, la que tenía una puerta que comunicaba ambas habitaciones.

¿Quién había allí? ¿Habían recibido a una nueva persona en la casa y ni siquiera se habían dignado a avisarle?

Todos entraron al cuarto y fue en ese momento cuando la vio: estaba sentada en la cama, sudada, temblado y con lágrimas en los ojos. Ella le pareció la criatura más frágil que podría existir en el mundo, mucho más que él que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre y eso ya era mucho decir. La joven alzó los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Un nuevo escalofrío recorrió la columna de él y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse observándola fijamente, anonadado por ese brillo melancólico de sus ojos. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué parecía estar sufriendo un profundo dolor? Y, lo principal, ¿Por qué él sentía la terrible sensación de haberla visto ante? Tuvo el repentino impulso de acercársele, rodearla con sus brazos e intentar tranquilizarla porque, verla de aquel modo, hacía que su propio corazón se rompiera. ¡Y detestaba esa sensación!

Pero fue Lupin quién se le adelantó y la abrazó. ¿Por qué ahora deseaba ir y apartar a aquel hombre?

Sintió que Snape lo tomaba del brazo y lo tironeaba hacia fuera de la habitación. Él no pudo resistir la tentación de detenerse y verla una última vez, intentando memorizar su rostro y forzar a su mente a recordar para comprobar si alguna vez lo había visto con anterioridad. Pero Snape apretó con más fuerza dándole a entender que si no salía por propia voluntad él lo sacaría a la rastra, así que decidió seguirlo en silencio.

Ambos bajaron nuevamente hasta la cocina donde Snape volvió a tomar la taza de café que había abandonado al escuchar aquel grito y él intentó concentrarse en desayunar pero le resultaba imposible dado que su mente no hacía más que volver una y otra vez hacia la joven que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

—¿Quién es ella?—preguntó finalmente sin poder contenerse.

Snape arqueó una de sus cejas y lo contempló fijamente.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas?—le preguntó burlonamente.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con frialdad. Podría no recordar nada pero él jamás se dejaría intimidar por aquel hombre que parecía tener una obsesión con el color negro.

—No —respondió seriamente.

—Me asombra ya que todos creían que la reconocerías. Ella es Hermione Granger.

Algo se movió en el pecho de Draco al oír aquel nombre y relacionarlo con la joven llorosa que había visto hacía momentos. Lo reconocía. No sabía porqué, pero lo hacía y sentía como si éste fuera una parte fundamental de sí mismo. Pero no lo recodaba y eso lo hacia sentir tan impotente.

Severus permaneció atento a cada una de las expresiones de Draco. Él podía instruir lo que le sucedía al joven y, por más que muchos lo consideraban un hombre frío y sin corazón, lamentaba ver a uno de sus alumnos favoritos en aquel estado. Mucho más sabiendo que se trataba del hijo de Narcisa, la segunda mujer que había amado en su vida.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó manteniendo el mismo tono pero con verdadera preocupación.

Draco asintió y sin siquiera haber tocado su desayuno, se levantó y se encaminó hacia el piso superior. Iba encaminado hacia su habitación, decidido a pasar unos momentos a solas pero antes de llegar a su puerta se encontró que la de la habitación de la joven estaba entreabierta. Por unos simples segundos dudó antes de acercarse más y escuchar lo que ellos dos decía.

—Hermione, ¿Quién es Scorpius?—preguntaba Lupin.

Durante unos momentos no hubo más que silencio detrás de esa puerta. Draco sintió la tentación de acercarse más y espiar por ese espacio pero no lo hizo ya que sabía que correría más peligro de ser descubierto.

—Scorpius es… mi hijo—contestó finalmente la joven.

¿Hijo? ¿Había dicho hijo? ¿Aquella joven de tan corta edad ya era madre?

Al parecer Lupin estaba tan asombrado como él porque hubo un nuevo extenso silencio.

—¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ah… eh…—Lupin sólo lograba balbucear incoherencias—¿Puedo saber quién es el padre?

Draco no oyó su respuesta pero al parecer Lupin sí.

—¿Él?—casi gritó Lupín.

—Shh… Por favor, profesor… No quiero que todos se enteren.

—Pero… ¿Cuándo?

—Fue en tiempos de la guerra. Él y yo… teníamos… bueno… Nosotros estuvimos juntos una noche cuando me escapé, dejando a los chicos solos mientras buscábamos los horocrúxes. No fue nada más que una simple noche. Me enteré que estaba embarazada a los dos meses…

—¿Él lo sabe? Digo… ¿Lo sabía?

—No. Intenté contarle la noche en que se desató la batalla en Hogwarts porque era el único momento que tenía para hacerlo ya que no sabía si sobreviviríamos… Pero él no quiso escucharme… y después no lo volví a ver más. Una vez fui a la Mansión pero estaba desierta. Cuando volví al castillo lo busqué, pero luego me enteré que no había vuelto.

—Bueno, digamos que tampoco puedes culparlo por ello ya que no estaban en el mejor momento…

Se escuchó la risa triste de Hermione.

–No lo culpo por nada. Si alguien es la culpable de todo esto soy yo por… amarlo.

—No, Hermione, no digas eso…

—Pero es la verdad, ¿Para qué negarlo? ¿Por qué cree que estoy acá? ¡Lo amo y no podía dejarlo sólo en esta situación tan complicada!

—¿Alguna vez le confesaste lo que sentías?

—Sí—se escuchó que ella decía con tono bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Draco oyese— Pero no me correspondió.

—Hermione esto es… ¡Ni siquiera sé de una palabra correcta para definirlo!

—¿Loco?—aventuró a decir ella.

—No, tampoco eso. Simplemente, demuestra el tamaño de tus sentimientos hacia él–hizo una pausa—¿Y cómo lograste cuidar a Scorpius y ocultar tu embarazo a tus amigos?

—Ginny y Luna me ayudaron. Harry y Ron pensaron todo el tiempo que estuve buscando a mis padres, cuando en realidad yo ya los había encontrado y le había confesado a mi madre sobre mi estado. Ella también me ayudó mucho. Ahora Scorpius está con ella y Molly.

Se escuchó como uno de los dos se paraba y comenzaba a mover cosas. Draco supuso que se trataba de la joven porque de repente escuchó que decía:

—¡Acá está! Mire, éste es él.

—¡Es idéntico a su padre!—exclamó con cierto tono alegre Lupin.

—Sí, lo es. Es hermoso.

—Hermione… —comenzó a decir con precaución Lupin—sabes que… lo más prudente sería que le dijésemos a Snape sobre esto.

—No veo porqué—la voz de ella había salido tensa.

—Porque en algún momento Draco recuperará la memoria y sería injusto que no supiera que es padre. ¿Y qué mejor persona que Severus para ayudarle a comprender? Ellos siempre fueron unidos.

El silencio que hubo después de esas palabras se extendió demasiado.

—Está bien—dijo Hermione finalmente.

Draco, que aún permanecía detrás de la puerta, con la cabeza apoyada contra el muro frío intentando controlar la cantidad de sentimientos que nadaban en su pecho. Tenía una especie de nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

¿Él tenía un hijo?


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: La verdad duele**

Hermione miró por última vez a Remus antes de aceptar su invitación de bajar. Había querido retrasar el momento pero ya era imposible. Tendría que verlo de nuevo por más que creía que no estaba lista para hacerlo. Pero era inútil demorar lo inevitable.

Guardó la fotografía que le había obsequiado Dumbledore cuando llegó colocándola entre las hojas de un libro que había estado por leer. Vio que Lupin abría la puerta para salir pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo de repente. Hermione se acercó, curiosa por la reacción del hombre, y comprobó con horror qué era lo que la había causado. Allí, parado al lado de su puerta, con una expresión de verdadera seriedad, se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Una sola mirada bastó para que ella comprendiera que él había oído la conversación; al menos la gran parte de ésta. No supo como reaccionar. Había llorado demasiado ya por todo lo que le había ocurrido y no deseaba hacerlo de nuevo pero el simple hecho de saber que él había estado detrás de esa puerta escuchando clandestinamente como ella confesaba su más profundos sentimientos la lleno de una terrible vergüenza y los ojos comenzaron a escocerles.

Lupin se había quedado en medio de los dos sin saber que hacer. Miró a Hermione y supo que lo correcto sería dejarla a solas con Draco. Sí, él podría no recordar nada pero Lupin sabía que, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, el muchacho podría llegar a tener sentimiento y saber diferenciar lo correcto de lo que no lo era. Sin decir nada, se alejó dando largos pasos para darles privacidad.

—Hola

Ella había podido decirle miles de cosas e incluso reclamarle el hecho de haber estado escuchado algo que no le correspondía pero de su boca había salido esa simple y tímida palabra. La misma que él le había dicho tiempo atrás, en su sexto curso; la misma con la cual la historia de ese amor desesperado que ella sentía había comenzado.

Draco no le contestó, como había supuesto. Simplemente la miró con seriedad.

—¿Cómo se llama?–preguntó él.

Hermione no necesitó preguntarle a quién se refería.

—Scorpius Granger.—musitó.

—Creo que es momento que alguien me cuente, con sinceridad, qué es lo que me ocurrió.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Nadie te dijo por qué perdiste la memoria?—preguntó asombrada.

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente. Hermione contuvo sus ganas de abrazarlo. No creía que ella era la más indicada de contarle lo que sabía pero el hecho de que los otros dos hombres que lo habían estado cuidando no le hubieran confesado la verdad era un hecho que la perturbaba. Era realmente injusto aquello. Él tenía derecho a conocer lo acontecido por muy doloroso que ésta fuera. ¿Cuánto podía lastimarle saber que su madre había muerto si no la recordaba? No estaba segura pero creía que, de algún modo, el dolor siempre estaría presente.

Se hizo a un lado y le indicó con la mano que ingresara al interior del cuarto. Draco entró y ella cerró la puerta detrás de sí para seguirlo. Él se había sentado cómodamente en una silla que se encontraba allí, al lado de la cama y la contemplaba fijamente esperando a que decidiera hablar. Hermione se sentó en el borde de la cama y pensó en cuál seria el mejor modo de comenzar con la trágica historia.

—¿Te hablaron de Voldemort?—preguntó.

Draco asintió.

–Me dijeron sobre él y sobre los seguidores que tuvo.

—Tu… fuiste uno de ellos—indicó Hermione con cuidado.

Draco la miró como si hubiera dicho una de las mayores locuras del mundo. Era obvio que no le creía.

—Tu padre, Lucius Malfoy, fue un Mortífago y te les uniste cuando te encontrabas en sexto. Tienes… en tu brazo la marca tenebrosa.

Draco posó sus ojos sobre su brazo cubierto por la manga de la camisa blanca que usaba. Parecía poder traspasar la tela con su mirada y observar fijamente aquella marca profundamente hecha que no solo se adhería a su piel sino también a su alma.

—Cuando todo terminó, cuando Harry Potter derrotó a Voldemort, algunos de sus seguidores, los mismos cobardes que lo abandonaron a último momento, decidieron regresar e intentar vengarse con todo aquel que consideran traidor.

—¿Pero si ellos lo abandonaron no sería también traidores?—preguntó Draco hablando por primera vez.

—Así es… Pero al parecer su ego es demasiado grande como para querer verlo… Creo que tienen la esperanza de que él vuelva y los corone como fieles servidores.

—¿Acaso mi familia abandonó a Voldemort como para que nos persigan?

Hermione asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Por lo que sé, tu familia se marchó por temor… Pero… en este caso va mucho más allá de eso… Fue tu madre quién ayudó a Harry permitiéndole derrotar al Innombrable.

—¿Mi madre? Y… ¿Dónde está ella?

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar pero no pudo hacerlo. Bajó los ojos a sus manos mientras pensaba cuál sería las palabras correctas para usar.

—Dímelo—ordenó él.

Ella volvió a alzar la vista hacia Draco y pudo ver en su mirada la misma expresión de frialdad y decisión con la que lo había conocido; y supo, gracias a eso, que a pesar de haber perdido la memoria en ese atentado su orgullo Malfoy seguía intacto. Él seguía siendo el mismo. ¿Eso quería decir que la despreciaría nuevamente?

—Tu madre murió en el mismo ataque en el que perdiste la memoria.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron. Sí, el dolor estaba presente.

—¿Y mi padre?—preguntó entre dientes.

—Él… se quitó la vida en Azkabán, la prisión.

Draco se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar por la habitación si mirar nada en particular. Parecía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos y éstos, por su expresión, no parecían ser nada agradables.

—¡Eso quiere decir que estoy sólo!—exclamó de repente tomando por sorpresa a Hermione que no esperaba que él dijera una cosa como esa.

—No lo estás—lo contradijo mientras se paraba e iba a su lado—Hay muchas personas que se preocupan por tu bienestar y te quieren…

—¿A sí? ¿Y tú eres una de ellas?

Hermione no respondió. Aquella pregunta había tenido ese maldito tono de burla que él había usado por tanto tiempo con ella. Lo último que faltaba era que él anduviera gritándole sangre sucia.

—Sí—respondió con seriedad y obligándose a no apartar la vista de los ojos grises de él que no tardaron en toparse con los de ella—Me preocupo mucho por ti.

Algo en esas palabras parecieron tranquilizarlo. Su expresión se volvió más suave pero sin perder su seriedad. Cruzó al lado de Hermione y se volvió a sentar en la silla apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas mientras se fregaba su rostro con las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Y se puede saber—habló sin alterar su posición—cómo es que tenemos un hijo?

Ella tomó aire profundamente. Había llegado el momento de sincerarse con él, momento que había sabido que llegaría. Se acercó y tomó su lugar anterior al borde de la cama.

—Tuvimos un hijo porque una noche la pasamos juntos. Digamos que no estábamos en nuestros cabales así que… no nos cuidamos.

Draco resopló mientras alzaba la cabeza para mirarla.

—Supongo que no te refieres a que pasamos la noche durmiendo—contestó con sarcasmo.

Las mejillas de Hermione enrojecieron cuando, sin querer, su mente conjuró algunas imágenes de lo que había sucedido esa noche.

—No—fue todo lo que dijo.

—¿Qué quiere decir que no estábamos en nuestros cabales?

Ella suspiró y entrelazó sus manos con nerviosismo.

—La batalla final estaba cada vez más cerca, sabíamos que el momento decisivo se acercaba y todos teníamos los nervios a flor de piel; incluso algunos Mortífagos que, a pesar de que no deseaban admitirlo, temían que eso no acabara bien para ellos. A eso me refiero con que no estábamos en nuestros cabales. Teníamos miedo y simplemente nos dejamos llevar—contestó hablando con cierta prisa—Hacía poco tiempo yo había estado en la Mansión de tu familia y allí había perdido algo. Volví sin que mis dos amigos se dieran cuenta una noche y tú me descubriste. Empezamos a discutir y… una cosa llevó a otra… Bueno… es fácil deducir el resto. Luego, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí me apresuré a salir y volver con Harry y Ron antes del amanecer.

Draco había escuchado aquello con aparente calma pero después de que ella lo observó fijamente durante unos segundos se dio cuenta de que esa calma no era más que una máscara que le estaba costando mantener. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder acercársele y consolarlo de alguna forma pero no pudo hacerlo, tenía miedo de que él la rechazara.

—Tengo que recobrar la memoria–dijo Draco con firmeza sin mirarla–No importa lo que me cueste, pero lo haré.

Y aquellas palabras fueron dichas con tanto énfasis que ella no tuvo duda alguna que él cumpliría con la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R.**

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Aprendiendo a pedir ayuda**

Dolía. Y mucho. Pero aquella era la realidad que le había tocado a él, condenado a vivir protegiendo el fruto del amor que sus amadas habían tenido con otros hombres. Hombres que no valían la pena, según él. Uno, por ser, simplemente, un imbécil; y el otro, por desaparecer. Tenía ganas de ir, confesarle la verdad a Dumbledore, a Draco, a todo el mundo, pero se lo había prometido a su amada Narcisa que se llevaría aquel secreto a la tumba.

¿Cuándo era que había comenzado a sentir ese amor irracional por aquella mujer? Ya no importaba demasiado pero recordaba algunos momentos en que ella se había mostrado amable cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando se dejaba ahogar por la angustia de sentir ese amor profundo hacia alguien que ya no existía en ese mundo tan oscuro. Él, actuando falsamente tras esa máscara de mortífago y ella, con su superioridad, demostrándole que también tenía sentimientos y secretos que ocultar, como todos.

Lanzó un suspiro mientras bebía un sorbo de su taza de café. ¿Quién rayos sería el padre de Draco? Ella nunca quiso confesárselo por temor a que alguien, más específicamente el Señor Oscuro, penetrara en su mente, descubriera la verdad y se lo contara a Lucius. Aquel pobre idiota se había quitado la vida cobardemente sin saber que aquel hijo, que siempre creyó suyo, nunca lo fue. Él simplemente fue el reemplazo del verdadero padre, del que lo engendró. Lucius no fue nada más que un simple estorbo en la vida de esa mujer enamorada.

Pero había sido inteligente y, con un poco de investigaciones había logrado encontrar al padre del joven... encontrarlo pero sin decirle nada. En aquel momento no tenía importancia. Sin embargo, ahora todo era diferente.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que había llevado a Draco a estar con Hermione. Todavía le costaba creerlo. Pero la fotografía que la joven que tenía sobre el pequeño no daba para tener demasiadas dudas: Scorpius era idéntico a su padre pero con los ojos de su madre.

Miró a Draco y lo vio refunfuñar molesto porque la pluma que tenía no levitaba. Era un hechizo sencillo que la primera vez que lo había hecho no había tardado más de unos cuantos intentos en hacerlo. Pero en esta vez su mente parecía negarse a colaborar. Lo notaba desconcentrado. Por un lado lo comprendía, sabía que la situación que estaba pasando no era fácil; pero por otro, no debería impedirle hacer aquello.

—¿Acaso no puede poner más atención?—le preguntó Snape con seriedad.

Draco apretó la varita en su mano con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos quedaron blancos.

—Es imposible—dijo Draco entre dientes sin mirar al hombre.

Severus rodó los ojos.

—Imposible es comprender su inutilidad—indicó—Inténtelo de nuevo.

—¡Estoy arto de esto!—exclamó tirando la varita sobre la mesa con brusquedad—¡Llevamos dos horas y la maldita pluma no se mueve!

—¡No te concentras lo suficiente!—casi le gritó Snape.

—Severus, ¿Quieres que yo le enseñe por unos momentos?—preguntó Lupin que había estado observando en silencio todo ese tiempo.

—¡No!—le contestó el hombre con brusquedad—Si él quiere aprender tiene que hacerlo por su cuenta no puede andar esperando que todo el mundo le tenga compasión.

Draco no tardó ni dos segundos en saltar de la silla en la que se había encontrado sentado y lanzarse encima de Snape intentando pegarle. Pero Severus se había esperado esa clase reacción del muchacho así que no tardó ni dos segundos en inmovilizarlo. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Draco es volverse muy impulsivo cuando se encontraba enojado.

—Aprende a usar tu varita—le dijo Snape presionando su mano contra el cuello de Draco—Es mucho más efectivo.

—¡Snape, ya déjalo!—pidió Remus que se debatía en si lanzarle un hechizo a Snape o no.

Pero aquello no hizo falta porque Severus se apresuró a apartarse y ayudó a Draco a que se parara correctamente. El joven simplemente miraba el suelo ofendido y humillado.

—¡¿Qué sucede?—inquirió Hermione que había bajado corriendo a la cocina para ver la razón de los gritos.

—Nada importante, Granger—respondió con calma Snape mientras tomaba la varita de Draco y lo obligaba a tomarla—Estoy enseñando.

Draco tomó la varita arrebatándosela de las manos y subió corriendo las escaleras cruzando al lado de Hermione sin mirarla. Ella, por primera vez en su vida, no le importó recibir reprimendas de Snape y lo contempló como si fuera la peor escoria del mundo antes de seguir a Draco. ¿Por qué aquel hombre tenía que ser así de idiota? ¿Acaso no tenía ni un poco de compasión por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Draco?

Subió las escaleras y lo alcanzó antes de que ingresara a su habitación. Tomándolo del brazo intentó detenerlo pero él se zafó del agarre y la miró con el más profundo odio.

—Draco, por favor…

—¡¿Por favor qué?—gritó él—Hazme el favor de irte con esos dos porque eres igual… Toda esta semana no has hecho más que decirme cómo debo o no pronunciar los hechizos, cómo debo mover mi varita… ¿Por qué no te das cuenta de que no puedo hacerlo? ¡No puedo!

—Pero…

—¡No quiero oír nada más de esto! Tal vez nunca pueda hacerlo. Y… tampoco puedo recordar. Estoy cansado de las miles de pociones que Snape me hizo beber y los cientos de conjuros realizó Lupin… Nada sirvió. ¡Sigo igual que hace siete días! Mi mente está en blanco. No te imaginas lo… impotente que me siento en esa situación.

—Sólo queremos ayudarte—musitó Hermione.

—Pues sus intentos no sirven de nada, ¿No lo ven?... Y… ¿Qué es eso de que no me pueden contar nada de mi pasado?—Hermione lo miró asombrada—Sí, escuché cuando te lo decía Lupin anoche. ¿Por eso es que cada vez que pregunto algo todos desaparecen o cambian de tema? ¿Verdaderamente crees que manteniéndome oculto mi pasado me ayudará?

—Malfoy, lo siento. Snape cree que debemos dejar a tu mente recordar por sí sola y que no hay que presionarla.

—¡Pero no funciona!

—No hay mucho más que contarte. Te dije todo lo que sabía la vez pasada.

—¡No mientas!—gritó él con desesperación—¿Crees que no sé cuando lo haces? Hay cosas que no me contaste la otra vez… ni siquiera me quieres mostrar la fotografía de mi hijo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo que dijo Snape? ¿No tengo derecho a conocerlo al menos por fotografía?

La culpa impactó fuertemente en Hermione. Él era el padre y tenía todo el derecho del mundo de ver a su hijo. Pero sabía que traerlo allí era peligroso. ¿Qué tanto daño podía ocasionar mostrarle la foto? Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia el interior de su habitación. Tomó uno de sus libros lo abrió justo a la mitad y tomó la imagen tendiéndosela a Draco. Él soltó la mano de Hermione y agarró lo que ella le daba. Al principio dudó antes de bajar los ojos hacia el papel pero luego, cuando lo hizo, sólo pudo sonreír. Su pecho se llenó de una ternura que jamás creyó sentir. En la imagen, un pequeño bebé rubio sonreía a Hermione que lo sostenía en sus brazos y le hacía muecas con el rostro.

Ese era su hijo. No lo podía creer. ¡Tenía un hijo! Cuando ella se lo había dicho sólo sintió confusión y, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, temor; pero aún así la idea de que había tenido un hijo no había logrado penetrar completamente a su mente. Pero en ese momento, viendo la fotografía, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo y más consciente que nunca de la situación. Quería verlo, quería saber qué se sentía sostenerlo en sus brazos. Pero para poder hacer eso primero tenía que solucionar otras cosas. Lo primero era recuperar sus memorias. Alzó los ojos hacia Hermione, que se había sentado en el borde de la cama y jugaba con el borde de la colcha como si este fuera la cosa más interesante. La necesitaba, no había duda. Tragando todo su orgullo se sentó a su lado con decisión.

—Ayúdame—pidió.

Los ojos de la joven volaron inmediatamente al rostro de Draco.

—Ayúdame a recordar. Pero no al modo de Snape. Haremos las cosas a mi manera ahora.

Ella resopló.

—Es obvio que jamás has pedido a nadie que te ayude. La palabra esencial es "_por favor_"—le dijo con firmeza.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Está bien. Por favor, ayúdame.

Ella suspiró.

—Primero quiero saber qué piensas hacer.

—¿Granger, siempre fuiste tan reticente a ayudar a los demás?—preguntó él con cierta molestia.

—No, claro que no. Pero he aprendido que antes de ayudarte a ti es mejor conocer todo el plan.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—inquirió Draco con curiosidad.

—No importa ya. Dime qué es lo que piensas hacer.

—Te lo diré pero no creas que dejaré pasar esto.—le advirtió—Quiero que nos vayamos de aquí.

—¡¿Qué? ¡NO! Mi respuesta es un rotundo no desde ya.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera dejaste que termine de explicarte! No decirme nada no ayuda, ¿Por qué no probar lo contrario? Me contarás todo lo que sabes y podremos ir a los sitios donde estuve antes para ver si me ayuda a recobrar la memoria…

—Malfoy, nos estás persiguiendo mortífagos. ¿Crees que podemos irnos así como así? Tendríamos que estar ocultándonos siempre, tendríamos que hacer cientos de hechizos protectores a nuestro alrededor y yo seré la única que tenga que hacerlo… No. Es muy peligroso.

—Vamos, Granger, es una gran idea. Mientras intento recordar prometo esforzarme más con eso de los hechizos.

—¡No! No permitiré que me convenzas por ningún motivo. Los únicos lugares a donde sé que estuviste fueron el colegio y la mansión de tu familia. Nada más. No tenemos muchas opciones.

—¿Y no conoces a alguien que pueda ayudarnos?

—Snape.

—No—fue una simple palabra dicha casi con odio.

—Él es quién más te conoce. Fue tu profesor favorito en el colegio.

Draco se negaba a creer aquello.

—Tal vez… Zabini o Nott. ¿Te dicen algo esos nombres?—preguntó con cierta esperanza Hermione.

—Nada… Pero podríamos ir a verlos. ¿Eran amigos?

—Sí, tus amigos. O… ¿Astoria? ¿Pansy?—volvió a preguntar con cierta dificultar porque no le gustaba recordar a esas dos jóvenes.

—Y esas son… ¿Quiénes?

—Fueron tus novias, creo.

—¿Crees?

—Malfoy, no te conozco tanto como piensas. Sí, sé que tuvimos un hijo—se apresuró a decir viendo que él iba a interrumpirla—Pero eso fue… por otras circunstancias. Jamás fuimos dos personas cercanas. De hecho… siempre me despreciaste.

—Es no es verdad—aseguró Draco.

—Sí, lo es. Que no lo recuerdes no quiere decir que no haya sucedido.

—A pesar de no tener memoria puedo asegurarte que no te desprecié y si lo hice habré tenido alguna buena razón. Eres algo molesta y… mandona… pero no te desprecio por eso. De hecho creo que…

Pero Hermione no lo dejó terminar.

—Soy una sangre sucia para ti.

Él la miró sin comprender.

—Tú eres hijo de padres que son magos… todos tus antepasados lo fueron. En cambio yo soy hija de padres muggles.

—¿Y se supone que eso hace que tu sangre esté… contaminada?

—Yo… ¡No! Soy igual que todos ustedes que se creen superiores.

—¿Entonces porqué te insultas a ti misma llamándote de ese modo?

—¡Eso es lo que siempre me dijiste!—exclamó ella con molestia y dolor—¡Siempre me insultaste, siempre me dijiste que no era nadie que no valía nada… que estar a mi lado te asqueaba!

Él iba negando con la cabeza a medida de que ella iba hablando.

—No lo creo—dijo.

—¡Pues es así!.

—Dime algo… ¿Por qué me acosté contigo si tanto asco me dabas?—preguntó—¿Por qué antes, según tu, sucedía todo eso y ahora no? ¡Y no digas que es por la pérdida de la memoria porque en ese momento sé que tus padres son muggles y no quiero insultarte y tampoco creo que no valgas nada!

—Porque son dos situaciones diferentes. Antes estabas más consciente de todo aquello. La pérdida de tu memoria puede haber afectado tu…

—Ya basta de esa tontería. Deja de intentar encontrar explicaciones a mi modo de actuar. No pienso nada de eso ahora… ¿Cuál es el problema? Si te herí, lo siento.

—No entiendes.

—Entonces, explícamelo. ¿Qué te sucede?

—¿Te has preguntado qué sucederá después? ¿Qué sucederá cuando todo se solucione, cuando recuperes tu memoria? Creerás que sólo soy la sangre sucia con la cual te acostaste una vez… Volverás a ser el mismo cretino de antes, Malfoy. Por eso tampoco quería mostrarte la foto de mi hijo.

—Nuestro hijo—la corrigió él.

—¿Nuestro? Ahora. ¿Y después? Recuperarás tus recuerdos, volverás a tu vida… te olvidarás de mi y posiblemente de él.

—No sucederá.

—No sabes eso.

—Tú tampoco sabes si volveré a ser el mismo de antes. No puedes asegurarlo. Te pido que me ayudes a recordar y así te demostraré que estás equivocada. ¿Lo harás?

Hermione presentía que se iba a arrepentir de aquello. Pero la desesperación con que la observaba, con esa mirada implorante en sus ojos… era imposible decirle que no. Así que, sin pronunciar ni una palabra, asintió levemente con la cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R.**

**.**

**Capítulo 7: Escapando de Snape**

_—¡Draco! ¡NO!_

El grito retumbó dentro de su cabeza de tal modo que hizo que su sueño se viera interrumpido. Se sentó de golpe en la cama pero pronto unas suaves manos tocaron su rostro con cuidado. Estaba completamente sudado, con el corazón latiéndole a una velocidad impresionante y la respiración agitada.

—Fue una pesadilla—dijo la voz de Hermione en la oscuridad—Cálmate.

Aspiró profundamente, sintiendo el aroma dulce que ella desprendía estando a su lado, y, como si fuera una orden que le era imposible no cumplir, tanto su mente como su cuerpo se fueron relajando. Y cuando pudo abrir los ojos no sólo vio su habitación a oscuras sino que también sintió la presencia de ella a su lado. Todavía le asombraba la facilidad con la que había caído rendido a sus pies durante esa semana en la que se habían preparado para escapar. Se había fijado en cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, en el modo en que sus manos se movían nerviosamente cuando veía que a él no le salía algún hechizo; también había notado como, cuando un mechón de cabello caía sobre su rostro, lo apartaba delicadamente para colocárselo detrás de su oreja. No había duda, se había obsesionado con ella. Lo que era, sin duda alguna, algo malo. No quería depender de nadie, no quería no poder estar sin ella, no deseaba tenerla rondando por su mente durante la mayor parte del día… pero ya se había resignado a aquello. Después de todo era, no sólo una joven hermosa de la cual se estaba enamorando, sino también la madre de su hijo.

Alzó su mano y, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo acariciar la suave mejilla de Hermione. Sintió bajo su tacto que esta se calentaba y supuso que se había ruborizado. No lo pensó. Tal vez si lo hacía posiblemente se arrepentiría. Simplemente se acercó y, buscando sus labios, la besó.

—No… No, Draco—lo detuvo ella apartándose un poco.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó.

—Sólo… no—musitó ella levantándose de la cama y haciendo que él apartara la mano de su mejilla—Debemos apurarnos. Hoy di la poción adormecedora a Remus y a Snape. No despertarán sino hasta dentro de tres horas. Tendremos que desaparecer desde fuera de la casa. ¿Estás listo?

La seriedad con la que hablaba le dijo a Draco que el simple roce de sus labios la había afectado tanto como a él. Pero lo que no entendía era porqué se negaba a aceptar que, a pesar de sus miedos, había una profunda atracción entre ellos. ¿Por qué insistía en negarlo? En ese momento no importaba demasiado. Pero no iba a dejar pasar el momento tan fácilmente. Tendría tiempo para conquistarla y hacer que esas barreras que ella estaba decidida a colocar entre ellos se derrumbasen.

Se levantó de la cama y buscó el bolso que había preparado el día anterior.

—Dámelo—le pidió Hermione.

—Puedo llevarlo yo—le dijo con tono molesto—No necesito que nadie me ayude en estas cosas. Yo…

—Malfoy. Lo llevaré dentro de mi bolsito. Tiene un hechizo que hace que cualquier cosa pueda caber en su interior sin importar el tamaño o el peso. Nos ayudará a viajar con más facilidad.

Él, a regañadientes, se la entregó y en menos de cinco segundos ella ya había hecho que el bolso con sus pertenencias entrara dentro del diminuto bolso que llevaba colgando.

—Vamos—le dijo Hermione—No olvides tu varita.

Ambos bajaron con prisa la escalera pero antes de llegar a la puerta de entrada de la casa se encontraron con una sorpresa que no habían estado esperando.

—Qué desilusión—indicó Snape con sarcasmo—Esperaba algo mucho más inteligente de su parte, Granger. Soy profesor de Pociones. ¿Creía que no iba a detectar que en mi té había algo más?

—Señor, yo…

—¡Silencio!—gruñó el hombre—¿Se puede saber qué rayos estaban pensando al querer escapar?

—Intentaremos recobrar mis recuerdos—habló Draco por primera vez.

Severus giró el rostro hacia él e hizo una mueca de pura molestia.

—No me sorprende de ti, Malfoy… pero de usted, Granger…

—Lo siento, profesor pero…

—¡_Desmaius_!—gritó Draco apuntando a Snape.

El hombre quedó inconsciente inmediatamente.

—Asombroso—musitó Draco con media sonrisa en sus labios.

Él no había esperado aquello. En realidad, no había esperado nada. Aquella extraña palabra había llegado a su mente por si sola, como si la hubiesen invocado. Pero contrariamente a lo que él había esperado de la reacción de Hermione ella se volvió hacia Draco, totalmente estupefacta y furiosa.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco o qué?—le preguntó golpeándolo en el pecho—¿Cómo rayos pudiste hacer eso?

—No lo sé… simplemente pasó. Me estaba exasperando. ¡No sabía que eso iba a suceder! ¡Y ya deja de golpearme!

—¡No me importa! No debes hacerlo… ¿Y si hubiera sido el hechizo asesino el que lanzabas sin saber?

—¡Pero no lo fue!

—Pero podría haber sido.

—Ya… de acuerdo… lo siento… prometo no volver a hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione resopló y dejó de mirarlo como si quisiera matarlo.

—De acuerdo—dijo entre dientes—Ahora será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Caminaron nuevamente hacia la puerta de entrada pero esta vez no se toparon con nadie que se interpusiera en su camino por lo que pudieron salir al exterior de la casa sin ninguna dificultad. Hermione tomó la mano de Draco, que la miró sin comprender demasiado, y desapareció.

Cuando aparecieron y los pies de Draco tocaron el suelo, su cabeza todavía daba vueltas. Tardó unos segundos en despejar su mente pero cuando lo hizo lo primero que vio fueron los preocupados ojos de Hermione que sostenían su rostro entre sus manos. Sin darse cuenta había caído sentado en el suelo y ella estaba arrodillada a su lado.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó—Sé que es incómodo hacer esto pero te acostumbrarás.

—¿Tendremos que hacer esto muchas veces?

—Lo siento. Me temo que sí.

Draco gruñó molesto. La magia también tenía sus lados desagradables... Claro, aparte del hecho de que un grupo de locos estuviera persiguiéndolo, pensó con ironía.

Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, molesto porque Hermione quiso ayudarlo. No deseaba parecer tan débil delante de nadie, mucho menos de ella. Así que cuando intentó tomarlo del brazo al tambalearse se soltó rápidamente del agarre.

—Estoy bien—le dijo frialdad—¿En dónde estamos?

Él no pudo ver el dolor que le causaron sus palabras.

—En… la mansión de tu familia. ¡_Lumus_!

La punta de la varita de Hermione ayudó a iluminar todo el ambiente. Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada y el sol no aparecería sino hasta dentro de unas horas. Comenzaron a avanzar por un angosto sedero que, en sus costados, estaba bordeado por setos y matorrales que creían libremente. Se notaba que ya nadie andaba por esos lugares. El camino fue anchándose poco a poco hasta que se encontraron con un amplio camino atravesado por verjas de hierro cerradas.

Draco se acercó e intentó empujarlas pero éstas no se abrieron pero rápidamente las barras comenzaron a retorcerse dando chillidos fuertes hasta que formaron, para asombro de él, una espantosa cara.

—Motivo de visita—dijo la verja con voz metálica y retumbante.

—Creo que todos algunos hechizos de protección siguen estando—musitó Hermione y luego agregó en voz alta—Visitar la Mansión Malfoy.

Las barras nuevamente chillaron hasta volver a su lugar habitual y la verja se abrió sin más. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Draco al notarlo.

—Eso fue demasiado fácil—dijo Hermione—Entremos con cuidado.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la Mansión que se alzaba con aire impotente a unos metros. Hermione intentó empujar la puerta de entrada pero no lo consiguió.

—Hazlo tu—le dijo a Draco.

Cuando él lo intentó, apenas apoyando sus dedos, la puerta no tardó ni un segundo en abrirse dejando ver un amplio vestíbulo a oscuras.

—_Lumos Maxima_—musitó Hermione haciendo que ese sitio quedara completamente iluminado en el instante en que el hechizo salió de su varita— _Homenum Revelio_

Durante unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hermione lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué fue eso último?—preguntó Draco.

—No hay ninguna otra persona dentro de la Mansión. Eso quiere decir que estamos solos.

—Así que podemos entrar tranquilos—comentó él mientras avanzaba.

Hermione se apresuró a seguirlo.

—De todos modos tendremos cuidado. Puede que por ahora no haya nadie… pero no podemos asegurarnos más tarde. Así que no nos quedaremos mucho. De todos modos… _Cave Inimicum. _Es un hechizo de protección—explicó ella.

Draco resopló.

—¿Por qué Snape me obligaba a practicar tonterías como levitar una pluma y no me dio clases de cosas más importantes?—preguntó con molestia.

—Es que aquello es lo más sencillo. Tienes que aprender a hacerlo antes de poder realizar los demás.

—Que bien—dijo Draco con sarcasmo.

¿Acaso eso quería decir que era un inútil? No podía hacer flotar una pluma después de todo. Sin hacer decir nada más comenzó a caminar mirando a su alrededor. El piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra repleta de polvo que se elevaba unos milímetros del suelo a medida de que avanzaban. Las paredes estaban cubiertas por retratos rotos y vacíos. Esto no estaba sirviendo. Nada de lo que veía le traía ningún tipo de recuerdo. Aquel sitio era totalmente ajeno a él.

Siguió avanzando hasta que, justo enfrente de él, se encontró con una pesada puerta de madera. Tomó la manilla con cuidado y la abrió dejando ver una gran sala. Hermione, que venía detrás de él, se puso rígida al ver aquel sitio. Hizo que este sitio también se iluminara y fue directamente hacia donde se encontraba la chimenea de mármol.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Draco.

—Nada—respondió rápidamente Hermione sin mirarlo—Sigue viendo por ahí para ver si recuerdas algo.

Él frunció el ceño. Aquello le sonaba a engaño. ¿Qué es lo que estaba ocultándole Hermione? Con pasos lentos, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se fue acercando a su lado. Vio como ella se arrodillaba al lado de la chimenea repleta de cenizas.

—_Accio _relicario—escuchó que ella musitaba por lo bajo.

De entre las cenizas algo se elevó por los aires hasta ir hacia la mano de ella.

—¿Qué es eso?—le preguntó.

Hermione lanzó un pequeño grito, levantándose de un salto.

—¡Por Merlín, Malfoy! ¿Quieres matarme de un susto?—le preguntó llevándose la mano en que tenía su varita al corazón mientras que con la otra, disimuladamente, intentaba esconder lo que había tomado de la chimenea.

Pero él fue más rápido y lo tomó.

—¡Ey! ¡Malfoy, dame eso!—exclamó ella enojada—¡Dame ya mismo eso!

—No. ¿Por qué no quieres que lo vea?

—Porque es algo privado. Dámelo.

—¿Esto es lo que viniste a buscar la noche que…?

—¡Sí!—exclamó ella al borde de las lágrimas—¡Sí, eso es! ¡Ahora dámelo de una vez si no quieres que te lance una maldición!

Él rodó los ojos a modo de respuesta y rápidamente miró lo que tenía en sus manos. Hermione intentó quitárselo pero Draco se alejó. Se trataba de un relicario de plata con forma de libro. Lo abrió y cuando vio lo que había en el interior se quedó completamente asombrado. Alzó los ojos hacia Hermione inmediatamente pidiéndole silenciosamente una explicación pero ella no hizo más que bajar los ojos con cierta vergüenza.

—Creo que hay cosas que no me dijiste, ¿No?—dijo él con seriedad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron. **

**.**

**Capítulo 8: Lo que tu corazón desea.**

Draco tomó entre sus manos el delicado anillo que había dentro del relicario. Era una pieza sencilla pero tenía una valiosa esmeralda en el medio. Indudablemente, se trataba de un anillo de compromiso. Algo de él le resultó realmente familiar pero no supo explicar porqué. Tal vez porque alguna vez, anteriormente, lo había visto y sostenido en sus manos como en ese momento.

Alzó la vista hacia Hermione pero ella no lo observaba. Simplemente tenía la mirada fija en el suelo como si estuviera avergonzada.

—¿Qué quiere decir esto?—le preguntó—¿Es tuyo? ¿Te lo di yo? ¿Estuvimos o estamos comprometidos?

Al oír aquella última pregunta ella alzó la vista rápidamente y lo miró con profundo odio pero se notaba que tras esa capa de enojo sus ojos ocultaban el verdadero dolor que sentía.

—No—contestó con seriedad—Jamás estuvimos comprometidos. ¿Cómo crees que iban a reaccionar los demás si una sangre sucia como yo tuviera alguna relación contigo?

Él rodó los ojos y resoplando, molesto porque ella hiciera aquella tonta pregunta pero que también se insultara a sí misma.

—No lo sé… ¿Acaso te has olvidado que no recuerdo nada?—le espetó.

—¡Mal!—exclamó Hermione—¡Hubieran creído que yo te había hechizado o dado alguna poción de amor!—le arrebató el relicario de las manos con brusquedad pero cuando intentó hacerlo con el anillo él se apartó—¡Dámelo!

—No hasta que me cuentes de dónde lo sacaste.

La vio apretar los labios con fuerza hasta dejarlos como una simple línea pero luego se relajó un poco y asintió suavemente. Aun así el enojo todavía la invadía.

—Tú me lo diste después de un tiempo en el que nos vimos a escondidas. Me dijiste que lo tomara e hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Que lo vendiera y me comprara cosas, que lo guardara o lo tirara a la basura.

Draco frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—Ese fue mi pago, Malfoy—le explicó ella con suma frialdad—Mi pago por entretenerte. Eso fue lo que me dijiste… y yo como una estúpida a pesar del dolor que me causaste seguí guardando este condenado anillo simplemente porque fue un regalo tuyo.

Draco la quedó observando totalmente anonadado. Se negaba a creer que él hubiera hecho una cosa así, era algo demasiado cruel. Pero la expresión dolida y rabiosa de Hermione era demasiado profunda como para dudar de sus palabras y creer que le estaba mintiendo. ¿Qué rayos le había sucedido en el pasado? ¿Por qué había hecho aquellas cosas?

Bajó los ojos hacia el anillo que tenía en su mano y lo contempló mientras recordaba las últimas palabras de ella.

—¿Por qué lo guardaste?—le preguntó con seriedad sin alzar la vista.

—Porque te amaba—respondió Hermione sin dar vueltas—¿Me lo devuelves, por favor?

Draco lo hizo girar entre sus dedos rozando la piedra verde con suavidad. Sentía que había algo más referente a eso pero no lograba recordar qué. Sin mirarla a los ojos, extendió su mano y le entregó el anillo. Hermione volvió a colocarlo dentro del relicario y luego se colocó aquel objeto alrededor del cuello.

—¿Te resulta algo familiar?—preguntó Hermione volviendo a usar ese tono mandón y serio que a él no le gustaba.

—No—dijo—Esto es inútil. Este sitio no me trae ningún recuerdo.

—No te desanimes. Tal vez encontremos tu habitación y algo que sea completamente tuyo que te traiga algún recuerdo.

Comenzaron a ir hacia otra de las puertas que se encontraban al fondo de aquella sala. La abrieron y se toparon con un pasillo. El lado que iba hacia a la derecha tenía escaleras que bajaban y él supuso que llevaban al sótano. Así que tomaron el de la izquierda y siguieron andando hasta que se toparon con varias puertas más. Algunas estaban cerradas pero ella las abrió con ayuda de magia, sin embargo no encontraron nada más objetos cubiertos de sábanas blancas cubiertas por una leve capa de polvo.

Se toparon nuevamente con unas escaleras, pero esta vez que subían, y las tomaron hasta llegar al segundo piso. Draco ya se estaba cansado de aquello, todo era un caso perdido en aquel sitio. Pero Hermione siguió insistiendo en revisar cada una de las habitaciones con las que se encontraban a pesar de sus protestas. Finalmente, como último recurso decidieron bajar al sótano. La luz que había hecho aparecer ella siempre los seguía.

Él iba detrás de ella, mirando a su alrededor casi sin prestar atención a lo que lo rodeaba. Totalmente hostigado. Pero el grito ahogado de Hermione hizo que toda la realidad tomara consistencia y se apresuró a ver qué era lo que había ocasionado su reacción.

Se trataba de un espejo alto, con marco de oro en el que tenía se leía la frase: "Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse". Frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que aquello quería decir. Él no veía nada especial. Estaba a menos de medio metros de ellos y sólo se veía reflejado al lado de Hermione. Ésta no dejaba de observar con asombro el reflejo como si en él hubiera algo realmente asombroso.

—¿Un espejo?—preguntó con asombro y cierto tono de burla—¿Te asustó un espejo?

Ella se volteó y le lanzó una mirada llena de molestia.

—No es cualquier espejo—le informó—Es el espejo de Oesed. No entiendo qué es lo que hace acá.

—¿Y?—preguntó sin entender.

—Te muestra lo que tu corazón más profundamente desea—explicó—¿Ves esa frase? Dice: "No te muestro tu cara si no de tu corazón el deseo". Jamás lo había visto pero he leído sobre él. Harry una vez estuvo frente a él y vio a sus padres.

—¿Harry? ¿Quién es Harry?

—Un amigo—se limitó a responder ella sin dar mayor información—Es que yo… jamás creí que ese… que ese era mi deseo.

Lo último lo había dicho con tal aflicción que capturó totalmente la curiosidad de Draco.

—¿Qué viste?—le preguntó.

—No tiene importancia—respondió ella con prisa—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Al parecer no nos sirvió de nada este viaje.

—¡Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo de hoy!—exclamó él con molestia—Pero ahora yo quiero verme en este espejo.

Hermione se apartó y dejó que Draco se adelantara unos pasos. En seguida una figura más que su propio reflejo apareció y, seguida de ésta, otra mucho más pequeña. Pero lo que él vio no lo asombró porque, de cierta forma, ya sabía cuál era su más profundo deseo.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y su reflejo se la devolvió para luego girar el rostro hacia el pequeño niño rubio que tenía en sus brazos y la mujer castaña que lo abrazaba con afecto.

—¿Qué ves?—preguntó Hermione sin poder resistirse.

Él se volvió hacia ella sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Algún día te lo diré—le contestó haciéndola molestar—Ahora vayámonos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza a pesar de todo y, antes de salir de allí, lanzó una última mirada al espejo.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la Mansión comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia las rejas ya que no podían aparecerse. Ambos caminaban en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos que no dejaban de vagar en lo que habían visto. Hermione estaba consternada. No había esperado que el deseo que más ansiaba fuera el que precisamente había trabajado por desterrar de su corazón. Y Draco, a pesar de su expresión neutra, sonreía en el interior. Se sentía feliz y estaba decidido a no desistir: iba a hacer todo lo necesario para que ese deseo se cumpliera.

Pero ambos tuvieron que abandonar sus divagaciones porque un sonido, como el de una rama quebrándose, los alertó.

—Posiblemente no fue nada—dijo Draco en voz alta aunque no dejaba de ver a su alrededor.

Hermione no respondió. Simplemente apretaba con fuerza la varita en su mano mientras dejaba que sus ojos vagaran por el sitio. Seguramente, como había dicho Draco, no era nada, pero prefería estar preparada para cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, la persona que se presentó delante de ellos era una que no había esperado.

—¡¿Tu?!—gritó consternada mientras alzaba la varita apuntándolo.

Draco no supo porqué pero verlo le causó un terrible estremecimiento. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron. **

**.**

**Capítulo 9: Un beso que sabe a recuerdos**

Antonin Dolohov seguía igual a lo que ella recordaba: aquella piel nívea y esos ojos negros como la noche que le daban escalofríos. Pero no pensaba demostrarle cuanto temor le ocasionaba su presencia. Prefería hacerle creer que ella era una rival fuerte a la que no podría vencer con facilidad. Todavía su sangre hervía de rabia al recordar el modo en que la había herido cuando estaba en sexto y que casi acaba con la vida de Remus en la última gran batalla. Había pensado que lo habían encarcelado pero, al parecer, esa situación había cambiado. ¿Por qué rayos nadie le avisó que ese maldito Mortífago estaba libre? Aunque aquello carecía de importancia en ese momento.

Draco permanecía a su lado. Hermione rogaba porque no hiciera o dijera algo estúpido que los delatara o le diera a entender en la peligrosa situación en la que se encontraban.

Dolohov sonrió maliciosamente.

—Buenas noches, princesa—dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos—¿Cómo has estado?

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Excelente… ¿Y tu? ¿La comida de Azkaban es buena?—le preguntó.

—Insípida—respondió como si estuviera charlando con cualquier persona sobre el clima—Pero el sabor de la venganza es más delicioso… ¿No es verdad, Draco Malfoy?

Ella pudo ver como Draco se tensaba a su lado y aferraba su varita con mayor fuerza.

—Tu y tu maldita familia son unos traidores. ¿Le gustó lamerle los zapatos al viejo chiflado al que le pidieron ayuda? Como si eso los pudiera ayudar… Tus padres cayeron y ahora es tu turno… y te llevarás a tu querida amiguita contigo.

Dolohov levantó su varita y abrió la boca para pronunciar su hechizo pero Hermione fue más rápida.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!—gritó haciendo que la varita del Mortífago volara por los aires lejos de él.

Pero eso no pareció importarle al hombre porque sólo agrandó su sonrisa. Y pronto Hermione comprendió el porqué. Fenrir Greyback apareció allí

—¡ _Confringo_!—gritó Greyback apuntando directamente a Draco.

—_Protego_.

El hechizo de Hermione logró protegerlo pero para ese momento Dolohov ya había conseguido su varita nuevamente.

—¡_Bombarda_!

Ella logró esquivar el hechizo haciéndose a un lado rápidamente. Pero la explosión que se produjo no muy lejos la hizo perder el equilibrio a la vez que levantó polvo haciendo difícil la tarea de ver. Se levantó como pudo y aprovechando el momento de que los dos Mortífagos no la encontraban divisó a Draco. Hermione quiso tomarlo para desaparecer de allí lo más pronto posible pero él se encontraba mirando fijamente a Greyback y avanzando hacia él, totalmente ajeno al peligro que corría.

—¡DRACO!—gritó Hermione mientras comenzaba a ir hacia él—¡_Protego totalum_!—tuvo que recurrir nuevamente a un hechizo para ayudarlo dado que ambos hombres le habían lanzado un hechizo.

Sin embargo, uno de ellos lo alcanzó haciéndolo volar hacia atrás.

—¡DRACO! ¡NO!—gritó Hermione desesperada mientras corría hacia él.

No se detuvo a pensar demasiado, simplemente lo tomó y desapareció de allí antes de que los volvieran a atacar. Cuando aparecieron en un sitio distinto, su cuerpo no tardó en ceder ante el peso de Draco que permanecía inconsciente. Ambos cayeron al suelo pero sólo ella soltó un gemido de dolor. Permaneció durante unos segundos así hasta que lo acomodó bien para dejarlo unos segundos y apresurarse a colocar hechizos protectores a su alrededor. Cuando regresó a su lado, él seguía inconsciente. Revisó todo su cuerpo para ver si estaba lastimado y lo único que encontró fue un corte, algo profundo, en su pecho. Se apresuró a limpiarlo y usar un hechizo cicatrizante que, aunque no era tan efectivo como una poción, serviría por el momento.

Hizo levitar el cuerpo de Draco y lo colocó encima de una de las camas que se encontraba en esa diminuta casa. A pesar de que sabía que la herida no era lo suficientemente grave como para poner en peligro su vida no podía evitar preocuparse. Él sólo debía permanecer quito por un par de días y luego podrían aparecerse en la casa de alguno de sus amigos para intentar hacerle recobrar la memoria. Pero ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Se acercó a su lado y acarició su frente, apartando un mechón rubio de su cabello. Ahora se veía tan tranquilo. Pero ella sabía que cuando él recobrara la memoria volvería a tener su irresponsable personalidad anterior. Eso era algo que no tenía que permitirse olvidad porque… porque si seguía siendo él tan amable como ese corto tiempo… podría cometer un grave error. Y ya había sufrido demasiado una vez a causa del enamoramiento y las consecuencias la habían llevado casi al borde del abismo. Pero no todo había sido malo. Si algo había dejado de bueno aquel tórrido romance era a Scorpius. Él era su vida y jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo tenido.

Draco comenzó a moverse nerviosamente en la cama, balbuceando palabras inteligibles. Parecía estar siendo acosado por una pesadilla. Él se estremeció y exhaló un gemido mientras abría los ojos rápidamente mirando a su alrededor. Pero al verla a ella, suspiró con alivio.

—Quédate conmigo.

Hermione pudo notar la corriente de desesperación que tenía su voz. No quería sentir lástima por él, no quería sentir nada. Sólo indiferencia.

Draco sentía los párpados cansados y todo su cuerpo débil. Pero aún así intentó erguirse sobre sus codos.

—Quédate —insistió.

—Estaré aquí cuando te despiertes—le aseguró.

Él le tendió la mano. Incapaz de resistirse, ella la tomó y entrelazó sus dedos. Sin duda no había ningún daño en prometerle algo tan sencillo.

—No me marcharé.

Tranquilizado por esa seguridad, él se durmió. Esta vez se durmió de veras, pero incluso en su somnolencia se aferraba a ella. Hermione lanzó un suspiro y se acomodó a su lado para intentar dormir algo ella también pero, claro, sin soltar su mano.

...

Cuando Draco despertó a la mañana siguiente lo primero que notó fue que se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía. Intentó forzar su mente pero lo último que podía recordar era estar afuera de la supuesta mansión de sus padres y ser atacado por un par de hombres que, al parecer, conocían a Hermione. Y justo en ese momento, cuando su nombre apareció en sus pensamientos, sintió que el cálido aliento de alguien chocaba contra su pecho. Bajó la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla allí tendida a su lado con la cabeza apoyada sobre él. Dormía plácidamente. Alzó una de sus manos para acariciar su rostro cuando sintió un tirón en el costado de su abdomen. Miró durante unos momentos las vendas que tenía pero luego volvió a poner su atención en ella.

Tomó un mechón de su cabello rizado entre sus dedos y lo acarició, maravillándose con su suavidad. La escuchó lanzar un suspiro y moverse un poco antes de abrir sus ojos parpadeando varias veces seguidas hasta despertar por completo. Al principio pareció no darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba pero cuando sus ojos se toparon se apresuró a sentarse rápidamente en la cama sin dejar de mirarlo asustada.

—Buenos días—la saludó él sonriendo.

Ella frunció el ceño y pareció hacer memoria de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Entonces, abrió inmensamente los ojos y lo miró furiosa.

—¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO O QUÉ?!—estalló gritando–¡Estaban lanzando hechizos a todas direcciones y a ti se te ocurre caminar hacia Greyback! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Te imaginas lo que habría sucedido si lanzaban un avada? ¡MORIRÍAS!

Sabía que no debía, que la haría enfurecer más, pero se veía tan linda y furiosa que no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡¿De qué te ríes grandísimo idiota?! Eres un…

Pero cualquier cosa que podría llegar a decir quedó acallada cuando Draco la empujó hacia abajo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, y la besó. Hermione estaba tan anonadada que no pudo hacer más que abrir inmensamente los ojos. Él la besó una y otra vez, unos besos breves, ligeros, rápidos, en las comisuras de la boca, en el labio inferior, incluso en la punta de la nariz. Poco a poco, la expresión de furia y asombro se fue relajando y fue entonces cuando la boca de ella se amoldó con precisión a la suya. No supo bien cuándo pero en un momento se encontró respondiendo a aquel beso. Draco entrelazó sus dedos en su cabello, creando presión para que ella no se marchara. Y cuando ella se dio cuenta e intentó apartarse comprendió que él no estaba para nada débil. La retuvo, la persuadió, la coaccionó... y el beso se hizo más profundo. Hermione se estremeció e, inconscientemente, se acomodó sobre él procurando no tocar su herida. Simplemente respondió al beso con igual pasión con la que él se lo daba, permitiendo que su lengua acariciara la suya, adentrándose en las profundidades de su boca.

Poco a poco, el beso fue haciéndose cada vez más lento. Draco aún no se sentía satisfecho y, ahora que había probado sus labios, una leve sensación de reconocimiento lo llenó. Sí, ya la había besado antes, de eso no tenía duda. Se retiró un poco, poniendo fin al beso. Dejo que sus manos se deslizaran por su cabello hasta rodar su rostro con ella y acariciarle la mejilla. Los párpados caídos y la expresión aturdida que ella mantenía alimentaban su orgullo masculino y, por un instante, casi volvió a la persecución. Pero se contuvo. Sabía que era lo mejor por el momento.

Ya luego vería qué sucedería más adelante. Pero de algo estaba seguro, en ese futuro, Hermione estaba a su lado.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron. **

**.**

**Capítulo 10: Indagaciones**

Ron daba vueltas con la punta de su tenedor la comida que tenía en su plato. Desde que había comenzado el almuerzo no había probado bocado alguno y eso ya estaba preocupando a Ginny y a Harry. Definitivamente algo grave le sucedía.

-Ron, ¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó su hermana.

-Extraño a Hermione-confesó el pelirrojo con pesar-Desde que se fue no he podido dejar de preocuparme… ¿Quién me ayudará ahora en mis trabajos de Pociones, Defensa contra las artes oscuras y Transformaciones? ¡Ella era la que siempre me ayudaba! Ya sé que Snape no está ahora pero de todos modos la vieja de mier…

-¡Ron!-exclamó Harry advirtiéndole que no hablara tan alto.

-¡Pero si es verdad!-exclamó su amigo dejando que el tenedor que tenía en su mano cayera ruidosamente sobre el plato.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron miradas y él, por la mirada furiosa que tenía la pelirroja, supo que las palabras de su amigo no habían sido las correctas. No iba a negar que necesitaba la ayuda de Hermione, de vez en cuando, tampoco iba a dudar en reconocer que muchas veces habían abusado de su buena voluntad, pero aún así había muchas otras cosas por las que extrañaba a su amiga.

-¡Eres el hombre más idiota del mundo!-exclamó Ginny golpeando sus manos sobre la mesa-Hermione está pasándola realmente mal y a ti lo único que te importa son tus notas.

-¿Cómo sabes que la está pasando mal?-le preguntó Harry a su novia.

Ginny giró el rostro para contemplarlo durante unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que, finalmente, se encogió de hombros suavemente.

-No es difícil de deducir-indicó volviendo a poner atención a su desayuno-Se fue por problemas familiares… ¿Quién podría estar pasándola bien en un momento así?

-Y… específicamente… ¿Qué momento es ese?-volvió a preguntar con curiosidad-Ella no nos dijo mucho antes de irse. Ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros.

-Habrá tenido sus razones, ¿No creen?-inquirió la pelirroja-Ahora, si me disculpan, prometí a Luna que la ayudaría a repartir la última edición de "El Quisquilloso".

Y antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo al respecto o detenerla para seguir interrogándola sobre Hermione, ella se marchó velozmente. Ahora Harry no tenía duda alguna: allí había algo que no le estaban diciendo. Tenía el presentimiento de que Ginny estaba enterada al respecto pero sabía que ella jamás diría nada si Hermione le había hecho prometer que no lo haría. Sin embargo, había otra manera de enterarse de aquello: Dumbledore.

...

—¡Profesor Dumbledore!—lo llamó Harry al anciano que caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda—¡Profesor!

—¡Oh, Harry! ¿Cómo te encuentras, muchacho?—le preguntó deteniéndose.

—Bien, bien, señor—le dijo con prisa—Señor, yo quería preguntarle si sabe algo de Hermione.

Dumbledore sonrió mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza y lanzaba un suspiro.

—Sabía que este momento iba a llegar—musitó suavemente-Lo siento, Harry, pero no puedo darle a nadie esa información. Ella me pidió que les dijera que había vuelto con sus padres pero no es verdad y yo no soy la clase de hombre al que le guste andar divulgando mentiras.

-Pero… ¿Está bien?

-Estoy seguro que así es-respondió.

Harry estaba por decir algo más pero en ese momento vio venir corriendo por el pasillo a la profesora McGonagall. Tenía una expresión de profunda desesperación en su rostro.

-¿Minerva, qué sucede?-preguntó Dumbledore.

-Es…-se detuvo al ver a Harry-El profesor Snape mandó una carta con noticias alarmantes. Tiene que ir inmediatamente.

Harry vio como el rostro de Dumbledore palidecía levemente y supo que, cualquiera fuera la noticia que le había dado el profesor Snape, debía ser lo suficientemente mala como para alarmarlo también a él porque, después de todo, el anciano director no había empalidecido de ese modo ni cuando se enfrentó con el mismísimo Voldemort.

-Gracias, Minerva por venir rápidamente-dijo Albus-Harry, acompáñame, por favor.

Harry asintió sin dudarlo un momento. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que aquello estaba relacionado con su amiga. Si ella se encontraba en algún peligro él no dudaría en ayudarla. Después de todo, Hermione había estado a su lado incluso cuando Ron había perdido la fe en él y los había abandonado.

Dumbledore lo hizo caminar rápidamente hacia las afueras del castillo. Harry pudo detectar que se trataba del mismo recorrido que había hecho Snape, años atrás, cuando escapaba junto a un grupo de Mortífagos. Cruzaron con velocidad el patio, encaminándose hacia las verjas que se encontraban más allá, donde seguramente desaparecerían. Y no se equivocó. Después de cruzar, Dumbledore lo tomó del brazo suavemente y todo a su alrededor se hizo borroso y comenzó a girar.

Aparecieron frente a una casa. Él no tuvo tiempo alguno de mirar a su alrededor porque enseguida una figura toda vestida de negro llegó a su encuentro.

-Profesor, ellos…-comenzó a decir Snape pero al percatarse de la presencia de Harry se detuvo-¿Potter?

-Creí oportuno aclararle la situación en la que se encuentra la señorita Granger-le explicó Dumbledore- Estoy seguro que él, como su amigo, no la juzgara.

-¿Está seguro de que es correcto? La señorita Granger dijo explícitamente que no quiere que ninguno de ellos dos se entere-dijo Snape hablando como si Harry no se encontrara a su lado.

¿Quién se creía? Hermione era su amiga. ¿Y desde cuando a Snape le importaba lo que quería o no Hermione?

-Severus, comprende que esta es la mejor opción. Harry merece conocer la verdad. Y en su reacción se verá si merece o no la calificación de amigo.

Esas palabras lo ofendieron. Claro que se lo merecía. Estaba seguro que él, al igual que Ginny y Ron, se preocupaban verdaderamente por el bienestar de su amiga.

-Está bien. Haga lo que quiera- dijo de mala gana Snape- En este momento hay cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse…. Escaparon. Ambos. Sabía que sucedía algo raro con ellos porque los noté actuar extraño durante todo el día pero jamás imaginé que se atrevieran a tanto.

-¿Y Remus?-preguntó Dumbledore.

Aquello se volvía cada vez más extraño. ¿Qué hacía el profesor Lupin también allí? ¿Acaso seguían haciendo trabajos para la Orden?

-Inconsciente aún-contestó Snape con seriedad-Ella intentó dormirnos a los dos pero yo me di cuenta que había algo más en mi té. Intenté advertir a Lupin pero ya era tarde.

Dumbledore suspiró con pesadez. Harry lo contempló con preocupación. No entendía nada pero por lo que contaba Snape y la expresión del anciano director aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó sin preámbulos.-¿Por qué Hermione estuvo aquí?

-Danos un momento a solas, Harry-pidió Dumbledore-Ve al segundo piso y busca en las habitaciones. Encontrarás al profesor Lupin inconsciente.

De mala gana, Harry asintió y se encaminó por donde le indicaba el director. Subió las escaleras sin encontrar nada interesante que ver y enseguida encontró a su profesor inconsciente. Sacó la varita que tenía en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón y apuntó hacia el hombre.

-_Ennervate_-dijo.

Remus no tardó en despertar y, cuando lo hizo, enfocó la vista en él.

-¿Harry?-preguntó extrañado-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Dumbledore me trajo-contestó sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y Hermione y Draco?

Harry abrió inmensamente los ojos al escuchar ese último nombre.

-¿Draco Malfoy?-inquirió.

Remus hizo una mueca sabiendo que había hablado de más. Pero tampoco se dignó a darle una respuesta; simplemente se levantó, algo tambaleante al principio, y se marchó de la habitación dejándolo solo. Harry miró con molestia el sitio por donde se había marchado Lupin y, sin perder el tiempo, se encaminó hacia afuera. Iba a conseguir que ellos le dijeran lo que sucedía sí o sí.

Pero cuando llegó a la sala donde había dejado a Snape y al director, no pudo hacer mucho dado que los tres, agregando a Lupin, hablaban a la vez. Aquello era realmente extraño.

-¡Ey!-los llamó-¡Oigan! ¡YA CALLENSE!-gritó finalmente obteniendo la atención de los tres a la vez-Quiero que me digan de una vez por todas lo que está pasando.

Esto lo dijo mirando directamente a los ojos del anciano director. Éste asintió mientras lanzaba un suspiro que contenía mucho de cansancio.

-Está bien, Harry-dijo-Hablaremos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron. **

**.**

**Capítulo 11: Conociendo a Scorpius**

Si no fuera porque esas palabras habían sido dichas por Dumbledore, Harry pensaría que aquello no era más que una cruel, despiadada y horrenda broma de mal gusto. Pero, a pesar de haber escuchado esas palabras que lo dejaron completamente anonadado, dichas, por nada más y nada menos que el anciano director, en quién confiaba casi ciegamente, todo ese tan irreal que a su mente le costaba demasiado creer… pero todas las pruebas estaban allí y, por mucho que no lo deseara, tendría que encontrar el modo de creer… Porque se trataba de Hermione y por ella… sería capaz de creer hasta lo increíble.

Alzó los ojos hacia la expresión impasible que mantenía Snape y, a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido y de que en su interior albergaba aún cierto rechazo hacia su persona, no pudo evitar comprender el porqué de su renuencia a confesarle lo que le sucedía a Hermione. ¡Merlín, era Draco Malfoy, el favorito de Snape! Seguramente no haría ni diría nada que lo perjudicara y si eso implicaba a la _insufrible sabelotodo_, como él la llamaba, sabía que haría el esfuerzo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-preguntó mirando a ambos hombres y tanto los ojos negros como los azules lo contemplaron con asombro-¿Qué? ¿No pensarán que me quedaré de brazos cruzados?-inquirió-Hermione es mi amiga y no me importa si está con ese hurón…

-Harry-lo llamó el anciano director con tono represor-El señor Malfoy se encuentra en una situación muy delicada, compréndelo… Además, no tengo duda alguna que realmente siente aprecio por la señorita Granger.

Harry frunció el ceño. Que respetara e intentara comprender los sentimientos de Hermione no significaba que pudiera o quisiera hacer lo mismo con Malfoy. Después de todo, ahora se enteraba que él había sido el culpable de muchas expresiones tristes de su amiga. De todos modos, se abstuvo de seguir haciendo comentarios despectivos hacia el Slytherin.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó de nuevo-¿Tienen alguna pista de dónde podrán estar?

-No-dijo con seriedad Dumbledore y él pudo ver cierta aflicción en su mirada-Pero aún así confío en que ambos sabrán cuidarse de sí mismos.

Harry lo contempló con incredulidad.

-¡Él no recuerda nada! ¡¿Cómo rayos harán para defenderse si alguien lo ataca?! La única que podrá hacerlo es Hermione…

-Le aseguro, señor Potter- habló por primera vez Snape desde que Albus había comenzado a narrarle aquello-que Draco puede defenderse por su cuenta. Su mente está cambiando, algunos recuerdos están por regresar.

Pero eso, en vez de tranquilizarlo no hizo más que aumentar la preocupación de Harry; porque si Draco Malfoy recobrara la memoria eso podría significar el regreso del hurón narcisista que él había conocido en el colegio. Y Snape parecía ser que se había enterado de sus pensamientos porque le lanzó una fría mirada que no dejó en duda el desprecio que sentía hacia Harry.

-Y… ¿Dónde…dónde está el pequeño?- preguntó titubeante.

Vio como Dumbledore intercambiaba miradas cómplices con Snape, como si le preguntara silenciosamente si da esa información o no. Pero fue Lupin quién respondió rápidamente.

-Con Molly y Jean Granger.

-Quiero verlo- indico Harry inmediatamente.

-No creo…-comenzó a protestar Snape pero Dumbledore lo silenció con un movimiento de su mano.

-Está bien, Harry. Te llevaré a que conozcas al pequeño Scorpius pero debes prometerme una cosa antes.

-¿Qué?

-Que respetarás al profesor Snape y, cuando él diga que es hora de regresar al castillo, así lo harás… Y no, Harry- se apresuró a decir al ver que el joven iba a protestar-no te permito que protestes. Es él quién te acompañará.

-¿Por qué no puede ir el profesor Lupin conmigo?-preguntó.

-Porque yo necesito que haga unos recados a mi nombre mientras yo sigo investigando –le respondió el anciano con una seriedad que le advertía que no replicara más.

Y no lo hizo, aunque ganas no le faltaron. Pero aún así, cuando Snape hizo una seña para que lo siguiera se permitió dudar antes de ir detrás de él con paso rápido. Salieron fuera de aquella casa y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, el hombre lo tomó bruscamente del brazo y desaparecieron de allí para aparecer en frente de la Madriguera. Harry se soltó bruscamente del agarre de él y, sin siquiera mirarlo, se adelantó para tocar la puerta de entrada.

Molly Weasley no tardó en aparecer y abrir la puerta. Su expresión era de más puro asombro al percatarse que allí, delante de ella, no sólo se encontraba Harry Potter sino que también Severus Snape con su usual expresión de molestia plasmada en su rostro. Pero rápidamente reaccionó y, apartando la vista del hombre, le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Harry.

-¡Harry!-exclamó abrazándolo con alegría-¡Qué agradable sorpresa! Pero, pasen, pasen…

Ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlos ingresar pero, antes de que pudieran ir más allá de la sala, volvió a ponerse en el camino con una sonrisa algo forzada. Snape rodó los ojos.

-Vinimos a ver al pequeño- explicó con tono impaciente- Dumbledore se lo permitió.

-¡Oh!... Eh… En ese caso…-hizo un gesto para que siguieran su camino-Jean lo tiene.

-¿Jean Granger?-inquirió Harry con asombro.

La señora Weasley asintió y esta vez, cuando sonrió, lo hizo con sinceridad.

-Dumbledore le aconsejó venir algunos días aquí para mayor seguridad-explicó la mujer-Ella y su marido no tardaron demasiado en adaptarse… Además, Arthur esta encantado con su presencia ya que…

-¿Dónde está el pequeño?-preguntó Snape con impaciencia, interrumpiéndola descortésmente.

La señora Weasley hizo un gesto de molestia pero no le reprochó nada a Snape. Caminó hacia la cocina y luego atravesó la puerta que llevaba al patio trasero. Tanto Snape como Harry la siguieron presurosos y, cuando salieron al exterior, se encontraron con Scorpius en brazos de la madre de Hermione. Snape se detuvo a unos metros de ellos pero Harry siguió avanzando hasta quedar al lado de la mujer que lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Jean, él es Harry Potter-le dijo la señora Weasley a la madre de Hermione.

-Harry, un placer… Hermione habló muy bien de ti… Por cierto, ¿Sabes cómo está?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa- No me permiten escribirle y me dijeron que ella tampoco podrá hacerlo por un tiempo.

-Eh…- titubeó sin saber qué decir-Ella… eh... ella está…

-Está bien-cortó Snape sin decir nada más al respecto.

La sonrisa de alegría que le dedicó aquella mujer al oír aquellas palabras formaron un nudo en el estómago de Harry. Sabía que lo mejor, por el momento, era mantener las apariencias y no contarle nada para no preocuparla (por lo menos eso era lo que habría deseado su amiga) pero ver la felicidad que le causaba esa mentira fue un duro golpe para él.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó señalando al pequeño.

-Claro que sí-dijo la señora Granger entregándole al bebé.

Harry lo tomó sin estar muy seguro de cómo debía cargarlo pero la mujer rápidamente le mostró el modo correcto de hacerlo. Se sintió un tanto incómodo al principio pero luego, al ver aquel rostro pequeñito, no pudo evitar sonreír. No había duda alguna que era hijo de Draco Malfoy. Su piel pálida y su cabello rubio no dejaban lugar a dudas… pero sus ojos, esos ojos castaños llenos de vida, eran iguales a los de Hermione.

Y fue en ese mismo instante cuando supo lo que tenía que hacer. Ya no había lugar a dudas. Ese pequeño que le inspiraba ternura era el hijo de Draco y si, como él, tenía corazón, seguramente querría conocer a su hijo. Así que él lo ayudaría, no sólo porque se trataba del hijo de su mejor amiga, sino también porque algo debía hacer para saldar su deuda que tenía con la madre del muchacho. Dumbledore le había dicho que ahora se había quedado sólo, sin ningún familiar, pero eso no era cierto: tenía a Scorpius.

...

Hermione se sentía realmente confundida. Después de que aquel beso había puesto su mundo patas para arriba ya no podía tener ningún pensamiento demasiado coherente. No es que los besos de Draco no la afectaran, por el contario, siempre la habían dejado algo atontada pero el que habían compartido esa mañana había superado con creces a los anteriores: había sido mucho más delicioso, exótico y erótico que le habían dado en… en toda su vida. Incluso en ese momento, en que intentaba concentrar se en cocinar algo las manos le temblaban levemente al recordarlo. No había duda alguna: él sabía hacerla arder en unos segundos como ningún otro. Y el problema no sólo radicaba allí sino que también en el hecho que no deseaba que hubiera ningún otro…

Lanzó un suspiro e intentó concentrarse en su tarea. No iba a permitirse a sí misma seguir pensando en aquel momento. No volvería a ocurrir y fin del asunto. Así que una vez que tuvo listo el almuerzo de ese día (afortunadamente no se había olvidado de llevar algo de alimento en su bolsito) se encaminó hacia la habitación en donde había dejado solo a Draco después de salir casi corriendo.

-Veo que después de todo aún te compadeces de mi-dijo él con tono molesto y sin mirara a los ojos.

-No soy tan malvada como para dejarte morir de hambre-respondió ella con calma-Aquí tienes. Come todo porque ayudará a recuperar fuerzas.

Él tomó el plato que le ofrecía pero también rozó su mano. Cualquiera pensaría que ese acto había sido un simple accidente pero a Hermione no. Lo miró con molestia pero él no se inmutó y, simplemente, comenzó a comer con tranquilidad. Así que a ella no le quedó más opción que marcharse de allí. Pero antes de que pudiera salir por el umbral de la puerta la voz de él la detuvo.

-Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó volteándose.

-Lo siento pero… no lo siento-dijo

Ella frunció el ceño sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-Siento no poder arrepentirme del beso que te di-le aclaró Draco.-No puedo arrepentirme de algo que realmente disfruté y volvería hacer. Me gustaría arrepentirme porque sé que estás perturbada por el beso pero no puedo… Lo siento.

Ella comprendió, finalmente, lo que había querido decirle; pero aún así no pudo evitar molestarse. No con él sino con ella misma por ser tan abierta permitiendo que él entendiera que la situación vivida esa mañana la había afectado.

-No me afectó-mintió descaradamente antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, nuevamente, la voz de Draco la detuvo.

-Entonces si no estás afectada por nada no tendrás inconveniente en quedarte a comer conmigo-le dijo-Como no me dejas levantar…

Hermione apretó los labios.

-No puedes levantarte porque la herida tiene que sanar completamente y no tengo ningún problema en venir a comer contigo-dijo mientras iba a buscar un plato de comida.

Diez minutos después ambos estaban almorzando en silencio. Hermione sentada en una silla al lado de la cama y Draco sentado con un montón de almohadones en su espalda.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó de pronto él.

-Una cabaña de mis abuelos que sólo la ocupan en vacaciones-le respondió ella con monotonía sin levantar la vista de su plato.

Draco la miró con molestia. Se había tomado el detalle de disculparse por no arrepentirse de ese beso y ella aun seguía enojada.

-¿No es peligroso?-preguntó preocupado porque algo le sucediese a ella.

Pero Hermione no entendió la intención de su pregunta y se enojó.

-Te advertí que esto iba a ser peligroso. ¡Hay mortifagos detrás de nosotros! Si tienes miedo podremos volver y…

-Hermione te advierto que si sigues diciendo esa sarta de tonterías cerraré tu linda boquita del mismo modo que hoy…- indicó él.

Ella apretó los labios con fuerza, callándose inmediatamente.

-No te atreverías-musitó entre dientes mirándolo con rabia.

-¿Quieres probar?-le preguntó él con un tono que le aseguraba que cumpliría con su palabra.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Tomó un bocado de su comida y lo masticó con rabia.

-Entonces hablemos de a dónde vamos a ir luego de que te recuperes-dijo finalmente ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco no quería hablar. Quería abrazarla, besarla y hacerle el amor. Pero no podría ir más lejos hasta que hubiese pasado por aquello como un hombre. No podía atarla a él si no era capaz de funcionar de manera normal. Y esa idea le causaba mucho dolor… la deseaba demasiado. No sólo a su cuerpo sino también a su mente, su sagacidad, su mirada, su sonrisa… Deseaba conocer a su hijo.

-Draco… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele?

La voz de Hermione y su mano apoyada sobre la suya lo hicieron volver a la realidad,

-Estoy bien- le aseguró-Sólo es un molestia, ya no me duele.

Hermione estuvo por insistir, pero algo la detuvo. Por uno momentos la mirada se había visto envuelta en dolor y ella pesó que la herida que tenía en su costado estaba doliéndole. Pero ahora que lo pensaba estaba segura que lo que le ocasionaba dolor a Draco era otra clase de lesión. Algo más profundo y que no sanaba con pociones.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron. **

**.**

**Capítulo 12: Frederick D. Jackson **

Frederick D. Jackson no era un hombre con el que se pudiese entrar en confianza rápidamente. Había que conocerlo para poder comprender el porqué de su modo tan hermético de actuar. Muchos lo tomarían de déspota ermitaño pero, en el fondo, tenía buen corazón. Sólo había que saber encontrarlo. La primera mujer que lo logró fue su amor imposible. Imposible porque no podían estar juntos, no porque no fuera correspondido. Y esa mujer había sido, nada más y nada menos, que la prometida de su hermano.

La había visto por primera vez cuando tenia dieseis años y le había parecido la joven más hermosa del mundo pero desde ya, antes de saber que su matrimonio había sido arreglado con su hermano, comprendió que jamás podría ser suya. Se suponía que él debía actuar como si no perteneciera a esa familia, como si no fuera más que un simple criado, delegándole a tareas que sólo un elfo doméstico se veía obligado a cumplir. En aquellos tiempos era un estúpido. Había imaginado que si hacía todo lo que le pedían sus padres lo querrían y aceptarían que, al menos, en cada almuerzo, él se sentara con ellos a comer. Pero no fue así. Ellos no lo quisieron por más que se esforzara, no lo invitaron a unírsele a la hora del almuerzo ni tampoco la cena… En definitiva, no lo veían salvo para ordenarle una nueva tarea. Y él había dejado de albergar esperanzas.

Le había rogado a su amada que fuera con él, que huyeran juntos, pero, como era de esperarse, no había aceptado. Y había comprendido, del modo más cruel, que lo suyo, a pesar de verse a las escondidas varias noches, jamás podría ser real. Ella aseguraba amarlo pero ni todo el amor del mundo podría contra las normas establecidas por la estúpida creencia de la supremacía de la sangre pura: Se debía casar quisiera o no con el hermano mayor. Escapar sólo habría acarreado más problemas, ambos lo sabían, pero él había sido lo suficientemente egoísta como para intentar no verlo.

De todos modos había escapado y había intentado sobrevivir en el mundo muggle. Lo había conseguido, pero desde ese entonces no había día en su vida en que no la recodara, que no rememorara los momentos pasados juntos… la primera mirada, el primer beso, la primera vez que le permitió amarla y hacerla suya en todos los sentidos imaginables.

Sin embargo, había tenido que aprender a vivir sin tenerla y eso lo había llevado a otra mujer, una que sí aceptó a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, una que le entregó su amor desmesurado sin miramientos, que le dio la capacidad de ver más allá de esa larga cabellera y esos brillosos ojos de su antigua amada, que le demostró que ese amor que se tenía podía traer la consecuencia más hermosa: un hijo.

Pero ese domingo, el que había imaginado igual a todos los demás, nunca imaginó que ese pasado del que escapó volviera a buscarlo.

Había estado jugando en el patio con su hijo mientras su mujer preparaba limonadas cuando el timbre sonó. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y, de inmediato, supo que no eran buenas noticias.

-Voy yo- le dijo a su mujer dándole un beso en la frente al cruzar frente a ella.

Abrió la puerta y al ver a aquel hombre lo reconoció inmediatamente. Pero prefirió no dárselo a entender. No tenían nada de qué hablar porque él ya no pertenecía a ese mundo.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?- preguntó con seriedad.

-¿Draco Altair Malfoy?- preguntó Snape.

-No. Se ha equivocado.

Estaba por cerrar la puerta pero la mano de Snape se interpuso impidiéndolo.

-No podrás escapar esta vez, Malfoy- le dijo Severus ingresando a la casa de un solo y ágil movimiento- Tengo malas noticias.

Esas tres últimas palabras retumbaron en su mente una y otra vez. Tal vez no podía realizar magia pero tenia esos presentimientos terribles cuando se acercaban cosas malas. Y ese día no había sido la excepción. No cambió su expresión. Sabía que no iba a lograr que aquel mago se marchase y lo dejase en paz fácilmente.

-¡Cariño, tengo que salir unos momentos, ya vuelvo!- gritó desde la puerta mirando fijamente a Severus.

Antes de que la mujer pudiera responder él se apresuró a salir fuera; pero mucho antes de que se diera cuenta lo que el otro hombre pretendía, sintió una mano apoyándose sobre su hombro con fuerza y luego aquella horrible sensación que se producía cuando se aparecían. Ya había olvidado lo que era y, como siempre, se dijo que era un afortunado al no tener magia.

-Andando- escuchó la voz de Snape.

Tardó unos segundos en conseguir controlar el mareo de su mente y así poder seguirlo pero cuando lo hizo no tardó mucho en darse cuenta en el sitio donde se encontraba. Se detuvo de inmediato. No deseaba regresar allí. Incluso parecía más oscuro y tétrico que la última vez que lo había visto.

-¿No quieres entrar?- preguntó Snape con cierta burla al darse cuenta que se había detenido- Déjame decirte que tendrás que hacerlo. Hay ciertas cosas que no podemos hablar en cualquier sitio…

-No voy a ingresar allí- dijo con firmeza.

Snape rodó los ojos y, en un veloz movimiento, sacó su varita y lo apuntó con ella amenazadoramente.

-Entra.

-No. Tendrás que lanzarme algún…

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamó furioso Snape- En este momento hay cosas mucho más importantes que tus problemas no resueltos de la infancia… ¡Se trata de la vida de tu hijo!

-¡¿Hijo?! ¡Él quedó en mi casa cuando vinimos hacia aquí!

-No, ese no. Narcisa nunca te lo dijo y me hizo prometer que jamás te lo dijera salvo que las circunstancias lo obligasen… Ella estaba embarazada de un hijo tuyo cuando te marchaste.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron. **

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Recuerdo**

Draco se encontraba profundamente dormido. Respiraba calmadamente. Un mechón de su cabello descansaba tranquilamente sobre su frente. Sus labios, a pesar de permanecer cerrados, tenían un aspecto suave y apetecible. Hermione sabía lo que sentiría al tocarlos nuevamente con los suyos. La tentación era enorme pero si se inclinaba y depositaba un suave beso en ellos podría despertarlo y él, rápidamente, interpretaría aquel gesto como un acto de resignación. Pero que ella quisiera besarlo no significaba, precisamente, que quisiera resignarse ante sus sentimientos y dejarse llevar sin medir consecuencias.

Agitó la cabeza y apartó la vista de él antes de que cometiese una completa locura. Tenía que recordarse que sólo estaba allí para ayudarlo a recobrar la memoria y que, cuando aquello sucediese, todo volvería a ser igual que antes. Igual de doloroso. Y, no es que fuera masoquista pero debía admitir que en el pasado vivió momentos realmente gratos junto a Draco.

**Flashback**.

-¿Draco, a dónde me llevas?- le preguntó pero sin oponer ninguna resistencia ante la insistencia de él por avanzar en los pasillos desiertos del castillo a plena media noche.

-Ya verás, Granger- le respondió él sin añadir nada más.

Eran muy pocas las veces en que la llamaba por su nombre pero todas valían la pena al oírlo de sus labios. Tal vez estaba loca o, simplemente, era una loca romántica, pero cada vez que él pronunciaba su nombre parecía decirlo con un tono realmente diferente al que lo hacían sus amigos. Era como si fuera una palabra sagrada, algo que no quisiera faltarle el respeto.

Lanzó un resoplido… ¡Tonterías! No eran nada más que tonterías sus pensamientos.

Por un pasadizo que ella jamás había visto antes lograron salir del castillo sin que nadie se diera cuenta… Sólo rogaba que a Harry no se le diera esa noche por querer revisar el mapa del Merodeador para ver qué hacía Draco sino se encontraría en graves problemas… Pero antes de escaparse había subido rápidamente y en silencio para ver si sus amigos estaban dormidos y así había sido. Así que, creía que no debía preocuparse. Al menos no demasiado.

Siguieron caminando por los terrenos del castillo hasta llegar al campo de Quidditch. Hermione frunció el ceño al notar que se dirigían hacia los vestuarios de Slytherin.

-¿Qué haremos?- inquirió con suma precaución.

- Jugaremos un partido- respondió él girando su rostro para regalarle una de esas sonrisas presuntuosas y llenas de un seductor misterio que la volvían loca.

-Te has vuelto loco- le dijo cruzándose de brazos y deteniéndose a pocos metros de llegar.

-No es locura. Es simple ganas de jugar un partido contigo. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Sabes que detesto volar! Lo más que puedo hacer al subir a una escoba es quedarme quieta aferrándome al mango, procurando no mirar abajo.

-Entonces te enseñaré a volar- respondió con una sonrisa, esta vez, sincera.

-No.

-Sí y no discutas más… Por una vez en tu vida no seas cabeza dura.

-¿Yo, cabeza dura? ¿Quién fue el que la semana pasada no quiso que nos encontremos en la sala de Menesteres porque "no tengo ganas", pero sí tenía ganas de que nos escondiéramos dentro de un aula donde es más fácil que nos encuentren?

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto y la miró con molestia. Ella no sabía qué era lo que había allí que con tanto empeño quería ocultar, pero presentía que era algo malo, algo de la que quería alejarla. Porque, aunque él lo negara, Hermione sabía que tenía un instinto protector hacia ella.

-No cambies de tema, Granger- le dijo- Vas a aprender a volar y yo te recompensaré por ello.

-¿Recompensarme?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

Él se le acercó peligrosamente, sonriendo seductoramente y de un solo movimiento la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. El corazón se le aceleró a una velocidad impresionante. La mano de Draco fue subiendo poco a poco por medio de su espalda haciéndola estremecerse, acariciándola por sobre la camisa que llevaba. Acercó su rostro quedando sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia. Si ella se inclinaba un poco más podría besarlo.

-Quítame la corbata- dijo él de pronto.

Hermione parpadeó asombrada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Quíteme la corbata- repitió.

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo hazlo… Te prometo que no sucederá nada malo.

-Hay una considerable diferencia entre lo que tú y yo consideramos malo- le respondió.

Pero de todos modos deslizó sus manos sobre el pecho de él, aprovechando a acariciarlo, hasta llegar a la base de su cuello y desatar el nudo de su corbata. Una vez que la tuvo lista se la tendió a él que, bruscamente, tomó sus manos con fuerza y las ató con un fuerte nudo impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento con ellas.

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Enseñarte a volar- respondió escuetamente- _Accio_ escoba- pronunció y rápidamente ésta llegó a sus manos.-¿Estás lista?

-¡NO!

Pero fue demasiado tarde. Él tenía más fuera y, con un movimiento rápido que la dejó asombrada, la subió a la escoba colocándose detrás y despegó. Gritó del terror. Intentó aferrarse al mango pero sus manos estaban completamente atadas, incluso sus dedos, y no pudo hacerlo. El pánico la invadió y sintió terribles deseos de llorar. Pero fue en ese momento cuando sintió su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola con fuera para que no cayese.

-Tranquilízate- le ordenó Draco susurrándole al oído- Mantén la calma, Hermione. No permitiré que te suceda nada malo.

¿Cómo podía tranquilizarse?, pensó. Pero, contrariamente a todas las expectativas, su cuerpo se fue relajando lentamente, dejando que Draco tomara el control de la situación. No iba a negarlo: sin importar lo que dijeran sus amigos, confiaba plenamente en él. Sabía que Draco podía ser orgulloso, gruñón, un tanto déspota pero que a la vez tenía ese encanto tan propio de él. Ella sabía que tenía un corazón, aunque no le perteneciera.

**Fin del flashback.**

-¡HERMIONE!

Fue que lanzó Draco en que la hizo vover a la realidad. Había estado teniendo una pesadilla y se había sentado en la cama de un solo movimiento. Ella se apresuró a acercársele y a rodearlo con sus brazos para darle tranquilidad.

-Shh… Cálmate. Sólo fue una pesadilla- le dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de su cabello mojado por el frío sudor de su cuerpo.-Estás bien.

Él negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Respiraba agitadamente y ella podía sentir su corazón latiendo con velocidad.

- No fue sólo un sueño- le respondió- Recordé algo.

Ella se apartó un poco y lo contempló con profundo interés.

-¿Qué recordaste?

Él pareció dudar antes de responderle.

-Estaba en la Mansión al lado de… mi padre, creo, y vi… vi como una mujer te torturaba- musitó sin mirarla a los ojos- Quería gritarle que se detuviese pero no podía… ¡No podía!

Alzó la vista y la miró fijamente, como implorándole perdón. Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos arder a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas. Sabía a qué momento se refería, cuando había perdido el relicario, cuando Bellatrix la había torturado y ella, idiotamente, había mirado suplicante a su amor pidiéndole ayuda en silencio…

Sintió que toda su piel cosquilleaba incómodamente a causa del escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al recordar aquel momento.

-¿Cómo sabes que no es una simple pesadilla?- preguntó intentando que su voz no temblara.

-Simplemente lo sé, Hermione- le respondió usando el mismo tono de voz al pronunciar su nombre que usaba tiempo atrás.

Ella apretó sus labios con fuerza. Si él recordaba aquello, estaba segura que su mente no tardaría en volver a rememorar viejos recuerdos. Y, a pesar de haber decidido a ayudarlo a recobrar la memoria, no podía evitar sentirse mal a causa de esto. Él recordaría y la dejaría olvidada.

* * *

Dos capítulos seguidos ya que ambos son cortos... Espero que les haya gustado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron. **

**.**

**Capítulo 14: Verdades**

_Frederick D. Jackson._

Había elegido ese nombre con la tonta idea de que nadie lo reconocería, que nadie lo buscaría, que no se preocuparían por ir a ver dónde estaba ni cómo se encontraba; sobre todo si aún estaba siendo burla y vergüenza de la familia Malfoy.

Cuando era un niño siempre había creído que aquello era su culpa… pero luego comprendió que no. ¿Cómo podía haber tenido la culpa de haber nacido sin la capacidad de hacer magia? Claro, aquello resultó una verdadera vergüenza para unos sangre pura como los Malfoy. Ellos no podían concebir la idea de que un squib hubiera nacido en la familia… Y por esa misma razón habían decidido tratarlo como un mero elfo doméstico. A eso había que sumarle las burlas, especialmente de Lucius, que era el favorito de sus padres.

Pero el hecho de volver a aquella Mansión y entrar a ella hacía que su mente se auto-protegiera de los posibles insultos que recibiría. Sin embargo, tras esas últimas palabras dichas tan directamente, no tuvo más opción que seguir al mago en silencio. Todavía no salía de su asombro pero tenía cientos de preguntas rondando por su mente. Pero comprendía que ese era un tema que era mejor hablar en un sitio seguro y no donde cualquiera con malas intenciones pudiera escuchar.

Severus le hizo una seña para que ingresara al vestíbulo. Estaba en peores condiciones de lo que recordaba. Lleno de polvo, con la alfombra rota… Al parecer los años habían hecho mucho más que pasar… sino que también habían dejado profundas marcas en la vida y la economía de la familia Malfoy.

-¿Y mi hermano?- preguntó sin poder contenerse más.

Severus, que había estado dándole la espalda, giró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Falleció hace unos cuantos meses- respondió directamente- Se quitó la vida en su celda de Azkabán.

Altair miró a Severus con los ojos bien abiertos. Jamás se le abría ocurrido pensar que algo como aquello pudiera suceder. Lucius siempre había sido un hombre fuerte, digno (como decía su padre) del apellido Malfoy y, por ende, incapaz de hacer algo tan débil y estúpido como suicidarse. No podía evitar sentirse un tanto culpable dado que no sentía ningún tipo de dolor ante esta noticia. Él había sido su hermano, sí, pero el cariño entre ellos había sido inexistente. Pero de repente tuvo otro pensamiento… ¿Y Narcisa? ¿Qué había sido de su primer amor? ¿Se habría casado finalmente con su hermano? Estaba seguro que sí. ¿Lo había llegado a amar? Eso no lo sabía. Pero descubrió que, aún a pesar del tiempo pasado, tenía cierto temor de descubrir esa respuesta. No debía ser así.

-¿Qué es eso de que tengo un hijo?- preguntó en voz alta una vez que Snape cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Pero el hombre no le respondió nada. Siguió avanzando y él no tuvo más opción que seguirlo. Caminaron hasta tomarse con un pasillo lleno de cuadros, algunos pintados hace cientos de años atrás y que él recordaba perfectamente y otro mucho más nuevos.

Snape se detuvo delante de uno y con la ayuda de su varita hizo que todo el ambiente se iluminara completamente.

-Mira- le dijo señalando.

Altair se acercó y miró con curiosidad. En el cuadro se retrataba un joven de unos quince años, con expresión altanera y mirada desafiante. Sin duda alguna, un "digno" Malfoy. Leyó la etiqueta de oro que se encontraba debajo del cuadro: "_Draco Lucius Malfoy"_. Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se atascó en su garganta. Sintió un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda… ¿Lo había llamado Draco, como él?

-Cuando Lucius se enteró del modo en que ella quería llamarlo- dijo Sanpe como si hubiera estado leyéndole la mente- se enojó tanto que ella escapó junto con el pequeño… Fue a mi casa y me contó la verdad. Le dije que debía olvidarte porque eras un cobarde que había huido…

Altair le lanzó una mirada despectiva que no inmutó a Severus.

-¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera?- le preguntó sin esperar una verdadera respuesta.

-¡Que te quedaras!- exclamó- La noche que desapareciste ella preguntó a todos que había sucedido, arriesgándose a que la castigasen por tal impertinencia. Iba a decirte que estaba embarazada… que se iba contigo.

Altair apretó las manos en puños conteniendo la rabia que sentía. Rabia contra aquel hombre y contra sí mismo… pero mayormente la rabia estaba dirigida hacia Narcisa. No porque la odiara ni la culpara por lo sucedido, sino porque simplemente necesitaba enojarse con alguien, porque su alma reclamaba ser aliviada de tantas presiones, de tantos sentimientos dolorosos… y ella no estaba allí para defenderse. Y esa antigua herida que tanto tiempo había estado intentando hacer desaparecer había resurgido nuevamente y era como si le hubieran echado sal encima… haciéndola ardiente.

-¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?- preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Porque necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a Draco- respondió.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué hay de Narcisa? ¿Acaso ella no puede ayudarlo?

Se hizo un profundo silencio. Altair alzó los ojos rápidamente al rostro de Severus y, en ese momento, lo supo. No necesitó de ser mago ni tener la capacidad de adentrarse en la mente de otras personas para ver sus recuerdos para comprender… ella tampoco estaba allí. El nudo de su garganta se volvió asfixiante. Quiso llorar pero no pudo hacerlo. Aquello sí dolía, tal vez demasiado a pesar de los años que habían pasado. Pero no quería ser tan estúpido como para seguir engañándose a sí mismo. Todavía la amaba. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado su corazón había seguido latiendo con la esperanza de volverla a ver… pero ya no sucedería. Ahora podía permitirse perder las esperanzas.

Y aunque le doliera, aunque lo asfixiara, aunque ese dolor lo estuviera matando, tenía que admitir una cruel realidad: que tal vez esto era lo que debía suceder para que él pudiera cerrar esa etapa.

-Unos Mortífagos la mataron hace poco tiempo… Ella y Draco estaban escapando. Sólo Draco salió con vida. Pero perdió la memoria. Necesito encontrarlo para poder ayudarlo a recordar… y el único que puede hacerlo eres tú. Y si no quieres hacerlo, te advierto que no me importará obligarte.

Altair cerró los ojos unos instantes e intentó respirar con normalidad.

-Lo haré- dijo segundos después- Te ayudaré a encontrar a mi hijo.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron. **

**.**

**Capítulo 15: Primer beso**

Hermione nunca entendió qué fue lo que la llevó a enamorarse de Draco. Recordaba el momento de su primer beso a la perfección pero jamás llegó a pensar que después de eso su situación llevara hacia caminos como aquellos dadas las condiciones de éste. No había sido inspirado por amor, ni siquiera por deseo.

**.**

_Recordaba que Harry le había advertido sobre el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy, insinuando que ya se había convertido en Mortífago… pero ella jamás le había creído. Le parecía absurdo e irreal. ¿Draco Malfoy un aliado y fiel seguidor de Voldemort? Difícil de creer. Él podía llegar a sentirse superior a todos, insultando y maltratando a muchos pero no era un ser malvado y, mucho menos, un asesino. Además, ¿Por qué razón Voldemort querría a un joven como él como mortífago? Era absurdo. Pero una noche, cuando volvía de la biblioteca, lo vio caminar entre las sombras de los muros, como si quisiera ocultarse de ojos curiosos. No pudo evitar seguirlo. Fue un impulso repentino que no reprimió. Tal vez, si descubría a dónde iba y qué hacía, podría lograr desmentir de una vez por todas las absurdas ideas de su amigo. _

_Comenzó a caminar unos cuantos metros detrás de él, ocultándose detrás de toda estatua o armadura que encontrase, siempre aferrando en su mano su varita. Era mejor estar preparada… por las dudas. Y así estuvo hasta que llegaron al séptimo piso e inmediatamente lo puso: La sala de menesteres. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era por esa razón que muchas veces en el mapa de Harry no podían encontrar su nombre. _

_Y por unos instantes dudó si no era verdad lo que decían de él… pero se negó a seguir ese pensamiento. Porque, por extraño que pareciese, le dolía hacerlo. _

_Vio como una puerta se abría en el muro y que él ingresaba. Apresuró sus pasos, procurando no hacer ruido y, milagrosamente, logró ingresar antes de que ésta se cerrara y desapareciera. Pero lo que vio en el interior la dejó desconcertada. Allí, en medio de una penumbra, se encontraba una habitación pequeña en la cual había una gran cama. _

_-¿Conoces el dicho… La curiosidad mató al gato…?- se escuchó que la voz de Draco preguntaba y al momento se lo vio aparecer al lado de la gran cama mientras desprendía con cuidado los botones de las mangas de su camisa._

_Maldijo interiormente su tonta idea de querer seguirlo. ¿Por qué rayos no pensó detalladamente antes de actuar? Tal vez sí lo había hecho, salvo que jamás su cerebro imagino que aquello pudiese ocurrir. _

_Dio un paso atrás muy lentamente, intentando que él no se diera cuenta de sus deseos de escapar de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Pero sus ojos eran como los de un halcón buscando su presa y en ese momento, por más que no quería verlo de ese modo, ella era la presa que estaba en clara desventaja. Malfoy avanzó hasta quedar a menos de diez centímetros de ella. _

_-¿Te vas tan rápido?- le preguntó con malicia y una sonrisa petulante en su rostro-¿Acaso no venías siguiéndome para saber qué era lo que iba a hacer?_

_Ella abrió los ojos inmensamente. ¡Se había dado cuenta! ¡Había sido una estúpida que había caído en la trampa! Quiso pegarse a sí misma o lanzarse alguna maldición. Pero lo único que atinó a hacer era seguir viéndolo fijamente con la cabeza en alto, demostrándole que no le tenía miedo… al menos no tanto. _

_Recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido en tercer año, cuando ella se lo enfrentó sin miramiento y lo golpeó con fuerza rompiéndole la nariz… pero ya no era igual que en aquel entonces. Ahora podía notar que, a pesar de que seguía siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, un aura oscura lo rodeaba y eso le causaba cierto temor. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía que ver la realidad tal y cual se presentaba delante de sus ojos… tal vez Harry sí tenía razón. _

_-Eres un mortífago- musitó con la voz entrecortada mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos._

_Aquellas palabras pareció desconcertarlo por unos momentos. Ella lo vio empalidecer más, algo llamativo dado que de por sí su tez era bastante clara, y abrir los ojos inmensamente para verla con un dejo de temor. Y ella no necesitó otra confirmación más que aquel silencio y, sin comprenderlo, le dolió ver que era así. _

_-Lo eres- volvió a decir en voz baja. _

_Notó como él temblaba, al parecer, de rabia contenida. _

_-No sabes lo que dices- la contradijo él hablando entre dientes- ¡Vete, Granger!_

_Lo vio dar media vuelta, dándole la espalda, y pasarse con desesperación las manos por el cabello. Sin embargo, a pesar de que segundos antes no había querido hacer nada más que marcharse de allí, en ese instante no pudo moverse. Sus pies parecían estar clavados en el suelo. Tragó saliva nerviosamente y obligó a su cuerpo a caminar, pero hacia él._

_Draco giró de repente, y la encontró a pocos centímetros de él. La miró como si ella se hubiera vuelto completamente loca. Tal vez tenía razón. _

_-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – le gritó._

_-Muéstrame- dijo sacando un valor que había creído extinto. _

_-¿Qué?_

_-Muéstrame la marca. _

_-¡Eres una estúpida! ¡No tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo! ¡¿Por qué rayos quieres verla?!- le gritó él enfurecido y, sin esperar respuesta, siguió hablando- ¡No sabes lo que es esto! Tu siempre has tenido la opción de elegir, siempre has sabido el lugar correcto… No conoces lo que los sangre pura como nosotros debemos hacer…_

_Los ojos de él, siempre grises, habían tomado un brillo más oscuro y peligroso. Eso podría haberla hecho retroceder y escapar de allí de una buena vez pero no fue lo que sucedió. _

_- Pues… Cuéntamelo…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así?_

_-Porque… porque…así podría desahogarte- le contestó sin comprender de dónde salían todas aquellas palabras que su boca pronunciaba. _

_-¿Sabes qué?- inquirió él con malicia- También puedo hacer esto._

_Y de un solo paso largo llegó hasta donde ella se encontraba, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercó su boca. Hermione forcejeó con él unos momentos, intentando impedir que la besase, pero él aplicó más fuerza y consiguió su cometido. Ella sintió tremendos deseos de ponerse a llorar allí mismo pero no lo hizo. Se quedó rígida, dejando que él la besara con desesperación pero sin mover sus manos más allá de su rostro y cuello. _

_Finalmente, cedió. No porque realmente quisiera besar a Draco Malfoy, sino porque una muy pequeña parte de su cerebro logró comprender lo que él había querido decirle. Aquel beso era su forma de desahogare, de sacar sus frustraciones de algún modo y así librar parte del peso que contenía su pecho. Ella jamás comprendería completamente lo que era ser "un sangre pura" pero sabía perfectamente que iba mucho más allá que el simple desprecio hacia los demás y un ego descomunal… casi podía jurar que implicaba hacer muchos sacrificios y uno de ellos, por lo menos el de Malfoy, había sido convertirse en mortífago en contra de sus deseos. Era consciente que jamás él se lo confesaría abiertamente pero ella no lo necesitaba. Podía, simplemente, ayudarlo. Y en ese momento, el mejor modo de hacerlo, era devolverle ese beso desesperado. _

_._

Hermione volvió a la realidad cuando sintió la mano de Draco sobre su hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él con la mirada plagada en preocupación.

Se dio cuenta que había quedado mirando fijamente la pared de aquella habitación sin ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento.

-Sí- le respondió- Sólo… estaba pensando. ¿Estás listo para partir?

Draco asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla. Podía sentir que ella no le estaba contando toda la verdad pero no quería presionarla, al menos, no por ahora.

-Sólo roguemos que Theodore Nott se encuentre en su casa- le dijo ella mientras tomaba su mano y ambos desaparecían de allí sin dejar rastro.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron. **

**.**

**Capítulo 16:Un nuevo plan**

Theodore los contempló con asombro. Lo último que habría esperado era encontrar en frente de su casa a Draco Malfoy acompañado por, nada más y nada menos, que Hermione Granger. Hacia varios meses que no los veía a ninguno de los dos. Su amigo, al igual que él, no había asistido a recursar el último año escolar; pero se había enterado que la Griffyndor sí lo había hecho. ¿Entonces, qué rayos podían estar haciendo allí aquella peculiar pareja?

Vio como Draco se inclinaba a ella y le susurraba al oído. Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido el modo en que su amigo se acercaba a la joven y la rodeaba con uno de sus brazos por la cintura. Parecía querer marcar su territorio.

¿Sería posible que esos dos…?

-Hola- saludó ella con cierta timidez- Nott… necesitamos tu ayuda. Eh… ¿Podemos… pasar?

Theodor asintió más llevado por la curiosidad que por otra cosa. Les hizo una seña con su mano para que ingresasen y lo siguiesen. Notó como ambos miraban con curiosidad disimulada todo a su alrededor; no le sorprendió que la joven lo hiciera pero sí que Draco observara todo como si nunca antes hubiera estado allí.

-Me gustaría que hablásemos en un sitio donde nadie pueda oírnos- pidió Hermione.

-Entonces iremos a mi habitación. Nadie nos molestará allí y podremos hechizos silenciadores.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ni para estar de acuerpo como tampoco para negarse. Así que los guió hasta su habitación donde, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y le colocó un hechizo para que nadie escuchara nada de lo que se dijese allí.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó cuando ninguno de los dos dijo nada.- ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme?

Hermione miró durante unos segundos a Draco antes de tomar aire y empezar a hablar.

-¿Sabes la razón por la cual Draco no regresó al colegio este año?- le preguntó.

-Claro. Estaba en peligro al igual que su madre- contestó- Pero Dumbledore se hizo cargo de todo… ¿No?

-Bueno… -titubeó ella- Sí, intentó esconderlos pero…

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos vimos?- interrumpió Draco mirando Nott.

Éste frunció el ceño, confundido por aquella pregunta.

-Hace unos meses… Amigo, ¿Qué sucede? Estás comportándote de manera extraña… Y estás con ella- miró a Hermione y se apresuró a decir-Sin ofender… pero me cuesta asimilar que ambos están en la misma habitación sin discutir.

-No importa-indicó ella.

-¡Sí importa!- exclamó Draco mirándolos a los dos con furia pero especialmente a Nott- ¡Importa demasiado! ¡Es la madre de mi hijo!

-¡¿Hijo?!- preguntó Nott con los ojos inmensamente abiertos.

Las mejillas de Hermione adquirieron un leve tono rojo ante la intensa mirada del joven. No había esperado que Draco saltara de aquella manera ante la simple mención de que antes vivían discutiendo.

-Draco, es verdad… nosotros vivíamos discutiendo- le dijo intentando calmarlo.

-¡Pero ahora ya no es así!

-No, no lo es…

-¡¿Pueden decirme de una vez por todas lo que está sucediendo acá?! ¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen un hijo?-preguntó Nott consternado.

-Es una larga historia- contestó Hermione.

-Entonces, empiecen a contármela- pidió con seriedad.

Media hora después, Hermione tomó un respiro profundo dando por finalizado su relato. Theodore no salía de su asombro. Los miraba a ambos fijamente, con los ojos como platos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Es enserio?-preguntó finalmente cuando pudo recuperar el habla- ¿En realidad la señora Malfoy está muerta y has perdido la memoria?

Draco asintió una vez con la cabeza.

-Te necesitamos para que nos ayudes a hacerme recordar- le dijo.

-¿Podrás?- inquirió Hermione.

Theodore asintió varias veces seguidas. Estaba realmente anonadado aún por lo que acababa de enterarse pero, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo amigo de Draco y no lo iba a abandonar en esta situación tan complicada.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- preguntó.

Hermione estaba por hablar pero Draco la interrumpió.

-¿Tienes un sitio donde ella pueda dormir?- le preguntó-No lo ha hecho bien los últimos días y seguramente está cansada…

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo contempló fijamente sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-Estoy bien- dijo con firmeza.

-No lo estás- la contradijo él- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que pasabas la mayor parte de las noches despierta?

-Porque estaba ocupada. Tenía que vigilar que nadie se acercara a donde estábamos. He tomado pociones que me ayudaban…

-Eso no importa. Tienes que dormir un poco. ¿Acaso esas pociones por beberlas demasiado no tienen efectos secundarios?

-Sí, los tienen- intervino Nott.

Hermione les lanzó a ambos una mirada llena de disgusto. No era tan tonta como para creer que la única intención que tenía Draco al decir aquello era la preocupación por su bienestar. No, ella sabía muy bien que deseaba quedarse a solas con Nott. Y, a pesar de que deseaba protestar, decidió que era mejor darles la oportunidad de hablar a solas.

A regañadientes, suavizó su expresión.

-¿Dónde puedo recostarme a descansar por unos momentos?- preguntó.

…

-Ahora que ya la has mandado a dormir dime qué es lo que quieres saber que ella no puede oír- pidió Nott mirando a su amigo fijamente.

Draco hizo una mueca. Si aquel joven se había dado cuenta de cuál había sido su verdadera intención, seguramente Hermione también se había enterado. Sólo esperaba que no se hubiera molestado demasiado. Pero recordó la mirada que le había obsequiado ella momentos antes de irse hacia el cuarto que le había indicado Nott y, obviamente, no había sido de molestia, sino una pregunta silenciosa… _¿Por qué?_

Pero la respuesta era demasiado complicada. Tanto que ni siquiera él podía responderla. ¿Por qué no había querido que ella estuviera presente cuando le hiciera las preguntas que tenía en mente a su supuesto amigo? Tal vez, porque temía que las respuestas que le diese no fueran demasiado buenas y agradables de oír. O, simplemente, porque necesitaba hacer algo por su cuenta, sin sentirse dependiente de ella ni de sus decisiones…

Fuera la razón que fuera, allí estaba y no pensaba lamentar la decisión que ya había tomado.

…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione tomándole la mano por encima de la mesa.

Draco no hizo nada por quitarla. Cada vez que ella tenía algún gesto cariñoso hacia él sentía su corazón latir desaforadamente y lo único que pensaba era en besarla sin importar nada más… y esta vez no era la excepción. Pero debía tener en cuenta que se encontraban cenando en un restaurant muggle que estaba lleno de personas. Ese no sería inconveniente para él ya que muy poco le importaba lo que pensaran aquellos desconocidos pero estaba seguro que Hermione no pensaría igual que él.

Había sido idea de ella ir a aquel sitio después de declinar la invitación que le había hecho Nott para que ambos se quedasen con él. Cuando Draco le preguntó porqué ir a aquel sitio lleno de personas ella le había contestado que era mejor que asistir a uno que estuviese casi desierto en el cual, obviamente, llamarían más la atención.

La miró a los ojos y se obligó a forzar una sonrisa.

-Sí-respondió escuetamente.

La vio fruncir el ceño… ese gesto tan particular que hacía siempre que se daba cuenta que él le estaba mintiendo. Escuchó como lanzaba un suspiro mientras apretaba con un poco más de fuerza sus manos unidas.

-Draco… ¿Qué es lo que te dijo Nott que te perturbó?

Perturbar no era la palabra exacta que él usaría. Más bien, lo que le había dicho Nott le había hecho pensar en una posibilidad que antes le parecía realmente absurda. Y esa posibilidad le había asustado. Pero no tendría el valor de confesárselo a ella. No podría porque Hermione se lo había estado diciendo desde un principio, no sólo con palabras sino con sus gestos… Ahora comprendía un poco más porque ella hacía todo lo que estaba a su alcance para permanecer alejada de él.

-¿En realidad piensas que cuando recupere la memoria querré alejarme de ti y de nuestro hijo?- le preguntó.

Aquella pregunta, definitivamente, no la había esperado. Intentó apartar su mano pero él no se lo permitió. Lo contempló con seriedad.

-Sí- respondió con seriedad.

Por unos momentos esperó que él dijese que aquello no sería así pero esta vez no ocurrió y una parte de su corazón pareció romperse.

Fue entonces que lo comprendió…

-¿Temes volver a ser el de antes?- le preguntó con incredulidad.

Él la contempló con seriedad y en silencio durante unos eternos momentos.

-Temo no volver a sentirme del mismo modo que ahora- le confesó- Que no me importe nada… Porque Nott me contó el modo en que me comportaba antes y… a pesar de que no recuerdo nada de eso… - hizo una pausa- Lo siento… - murmuró sintiendo sus ojos arder- Lo siento tanto…

Hermione se quedó pasmada viéndolo fijamente como si jamás lo hubiese visto antes en su vida. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y su boca cerrada con demasiada fuerza.

-N…no entiendo porqué te asombras- murmuró ella- Te dije que nosotros no éramos precisamente buenos compañeros en el colegio…

-Sí, pero no me habías dicho cuáles eran los insultos que te decía ni las malas situaciones que te hacía pasar… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste con esas mismas palabras?- preguntó con intensidad.

-No lo creí necesario.

-¡Pero lo es!-exclamó- ¡Ahora entiendo porqué no quieres tener nada conmigo! Cuando me lo contaste le quitaste demasiada importancia al asunto.

-No es verdad… Le di la importancia que para mi tenía… No quería que te sintieras mal por algo que no recordabas, sólo te lo dije para hacerte entender…

-¿Y cómo se supone que iba a entender si no eras sincera?

-¡Fui sincera! Te dije que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar, que jamás me quisiste, que…

-¡Pero ahora te quiero!- exclamó levantando la voz, llamando la atención de varios personas que estaban a su alrededor. Pero aquello no le importó y siguió hablando con el mismo tono- ¡Te quiero demasiado y no deseo otra cosa más que estar contigo y con mi hijo! ¿Cómo puedes querer separarme de ti cuando siento todo esto? ¡Si hay posibilidades de que, cuando recupere la memoria, vuelva a ser el mismo bastardo de siempre prefiero no recordar! ¿Para qué hacerlo si todo lo que deseo no está en el pasado sino frente a mí, ahora mismo?

Se hizo un pesado silencio en aquel sitio. Hermione parpadeó varias veces intentando apartar las lágrimas que habían cubierto sus ojos.

-Eso es lo que he intentado decirte- dijo ella casi susurrando- Tu eres el que quería recuperar la memoria…

-Pero ahora ya no… ¿Acaso tu no querías lo mismo?

Ella dudó antes de responder.

-Sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte desear que permanezcas así por siempre. No deseo negarte tus recuerdos… Por eso acepté ayudarte. No puedes vivir sin saber quién verdaderamente eres…

-Eso no responde mi pregunta- indicó él- ¿Quieres o no quieres que recuerde lo que sucedió en el pasado?

-No quiero- confesó negando con la cabeza- No quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mi…

Draco sonrió suavemente y extendió su brazo sobre la mesa para poder acariciar la mejilla de la joven que tenía delante.

-Entonces llegamos a un nuevo acuerdo- dijo- Ahora debemos planear el modo en que vamos a vivir juntos en resto de nuestras vidas… y después deberemos ir a buscar a nuestro hijo para poner en marcha ese plan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron. **

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Una noche de amor**

La habitación de aquel hotel era pequeña, con dos camas individuales, una al lado de la otra, una mesita rodeada de dos sillas y un diminuto armario. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un papel marrón claro que en partes comenzaba a rasgarse. No era nada lujoso ni digno de admirar pero aún así, sabía que no podía quejarse. Hermione le había advertido que debían cuidar muy bien el dinero que habían llevado porque no sabían cuándo verdaderamente lo iban a necesitar. Así que, por eso, habían ido a parar a aquel detestable lugar. Sólo por esa noche, se repitió, porque era demasiado tarde y no podían aparecer así como así en la casa donde se encontraba su hijo…

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Pensar en el pequeño que tenía hacía que su pecho se inflamara de una satisfactoria calidez. Mucho más sabiendo que pronto lo vería, que podría tenerlo en sus brazos y sentirlo, haciéndole ver que era real y no un simple producto de su imaginación ni un sueño del que pronto despertaría.

Lanzó un suspiro. Sólo debía ser paciente…

La puerta de entrada de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Hermione con una bolsa en la mano.

-No conseguí mucho en el mercado de la estación de servicio- decía mientras avanzaba hacia él y le entregaba la bolsa- Un par de bolsas de papas fritas, dos gaseosas y un paquete de galletas saladas…

-Está bien- dijo sin darle mayor importancia porque, en realidad, no tenía conocimientos de comida muggle. Tampoco tenía idea alguna qué rayos era una estación de servicio pero la idea central era que había encontrado algo para comer a la mañana siguiente.

-No será un desayuno nutritivo pero algo es algo…- comentó ella.

La siguió con la mirada mientras ella iba hasta una de las camas y dejaba su pequeño bolsito. La vio buscar allí dentro y sacar ropa.

-¿Quieres tomar un baño?- le preguntó ella distraídamente.

-¿Juntos?- aventuró él con una sonrisa.

Hermione no lo miró en ningún momento pero a pesar de eso él notó como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-No seas tonto-le respondió ella-Iré yo primero… Después, si quieres, ve tú.

Y se marchó hacia el baño dejándolo solo con una divertida mirada.

Draco sabía que, a pesar de haber perdido la memoria, una parte de su interior seguía reconociéndose; especialmente en el hecho de seducir a Hermione. Algo le decía que si realmente ponía su esfuerzo en ello no iba a fallar… y ya que iba a huir con ella y su hijo a quién sabe dónde no veía inconveniente alguno en dar ese siguiente paso.

…

Hermione salió del baño ya más relajada. Haber sentido el agua tibia sobre su cuerpo había hecho que éste abandonara momentáneamente cualquier tipo de tención. Vio que Draco estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo de la pared pero al notar su presencia se giró para verla.

-El baño es todo tuyo- le dijo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia allí. Pero no sin antes quitarse la camisa enfrente de ella, permitiéndole ver completamente su torso desnudo…

¡Maldito fuera! ¿Acaso la creía tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta lo que tramaba? Aquella insinuación de tomar un baño juntos ya lo había dejado bastante claro. Pero el problema no radicaba en lo que podía o no suceder esa noche; sino, más bien, en el hecho de si ella deseaba o no aquello. Pero sería una mentira si decía que no quería aquello… Sin embargo, sería un gran paso y uno del que no quería arrepentirse después.

Y con eso, su mente comenzó a viajar al pasado, al momento en que entró a hurtadillas a la mansión Malfoy.

_La oscuridad era espesa ya que esa noche la luna había decidido no salir. Pero aquell en vez de ser una desventaja la ayudaba a ingresar y pasar desapercibida. También el hecho de que los mortífagos que supuestamente tendrían que estar vigilado fueran unos completos incompetentes y se hubieran dormido. Aunque, si se ponía a pensar, aquello era totalmente extraño. Voldemort no sería capaz de dejar tan desprotegido el sitio donde él quedaba. Por unos segundos se detuvo a pensar en que aquello podría tratarse de una trampa pero rápidamente descartó esa idea dado que no había forma alguna de que supieran que esa noche ella iba a regresar allí. _

_Ingresó a aquella habitación en la cual la habían torturado y no pudo evitar sentir que un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Pero se obligó a mantener controlado su miedo y los recuerdos que le traía… debía encontrar el relicario y marcharse de allí una vez por todas. _

_Se acercó a la chimenea, que en ese momento estaba apagada, y se inclinó hacia ella. Pero, de repente, una mano se apoyó en su hombro, sobresaltándola y haciéndola gritar. Sin embargo, otra mano cubrió su boca haciendo que el grito se amortiguara en ella._

_-Shh… Soy yo- dijo una voz que rápidamente reconoció._

_Draco la soltó y la ayudó a pararse para quedar frente a frente. Hermione se apartó rápidamente de su lado, mirándolo con el más profundo desprecio. Él no apartó la vista de sus ojos. La miró fijamente, retándola a decir algo. _

_-¿Acaso no me vas a saludar?- le preguntó él._

_Ella se negó a decirle algo. Sin apartar la mirada comenzó a levantarse la manga de su camisa para dejar a la vista las palabras que Bellatrix había escrito en su piel. Notó que la mirada de Draco se desviaba hacia allí y pudo ver como el brillo peculiar que siempre tenían sus ojos se opacaba. Todavía no había cicatrizado del todo y cada corto estaba rojo e inflamado. _

_-Lo siento- lo escuchó murmurar._

_-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó con incredulidad- ¿Qué cosa sientes? ¿El hecho de haber visto como me torturaban? ¡Pues lamento que tu sueño se haya visto impedido por tal atrocidad!- exclamó con sarcasmo._

_Draco apretó los labios con fuerza._

_-No hables de lo que no sabes-le advirtió- No tienes derecho a recriminarme nada. _

_-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Pues, si al menos hubieras hecho algo para ayudarme, no estaría recriminándote nada. _

_Por primera vez en su vida, lo miró con odio. Se sentía humillada. Se avergonzaba totalmente de haberse enamorado perdidamente de él, a quién muy poco le importaba si ella vivía o no. Y fue ese odio en la mirada de Hermione lo que lo hizo estallar. Con un simple movimiento de su varita hizo que un hechizo silenciara la sala donde se encontraban. _

_-¡Si lo hubiera hecho mi vida y la de mi familia correría peligro!- exclamó levantando cada vez más la voz- ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES! TU NUNCA TUVISTE QUE VIVIR EN UNA ENCRUCIJADA… - la miró con dolor-Siempre supiste de qué lado estar… Yo…yo no. Si no estaba con mi familia, del lado de él, no sólo yo terminaría muerto sino también mis padres… ¿Acaso no me dijiste que borraste la memoria de los tuyos para no ponerlos en peligro? ¡¿No pensaste que yo también haría lo necesario para mantener a salvo a los míos?!_

_Hermione se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello. Veía como los ojos de Draco brillaban con más intensidad, como si estuvieran llenos de lágrimas que no quería derramar. Nunca había esperado aquella confesión, nunca había esperado tal sinceridad de parte de él. Muchas veces había creído que entre ellos había alguna especie de conexión, algo que los unía a pesar de sus diferencias, pero esa idea había muerto cuando lo había mirado a los ojos, implorándole ayuda en silencio mientras sentía la daga de Bellatrix traspasándole la piel y su garganta se rasgaba a causa de los gritos que no podía callar. Pero ahora, esa sensación volvía a resurgir, a renacer entre las cenizas como lo hacía un fénix. _

_-No tienes derecho a pedirme que elija entre ellos y tu… ¿Sabes por qué no hice nada? Porque sabía que estarías bien… porque eres fuerte, valiente… Sabía que tú y tus amigos encontraría el modo de salir de esta…—se detuvo quedado en silencio. _

_La conmovió la fuerza y pasión que ponía en esas palabras. Lo decía con tal intensidad que no podía poner en duda lo que pronunciaba. _

_-Posiblemente esta será la última vez que nos veamos- comentó ella con tristeza después de un largo silencio._

_Draco la miró fijamente. Aquella era una verdad que ambos tenían presente desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sabía que la relación que habían empezado el año anterior en el colegio no tendría un final feliz, tan sólo un final. Las constantes peleas que habían tenido eran testimonio de ello; pero aún más lo era la situación en la que se encontraban en ese mismo momento: una guerra._

_Una guerra en la que ambos estaban separados por un amplio abismo que parecía agrandarse cada vez más. Ella con los buenos, él con los malos… una antítesis imposible de eludir, diferencias demasiado importantes como para pasarlas por alto. O tal vez no… Draco fue el primero en dar un paso al frente para acercarse a ella y luego lo hizo Hermione. Y otros pasos más para mandar todo al diablo y besarse como si no hubiera mañana. Porque tal vez no lo habría. No para ellos. _

_Sintió las manos de Draco deambular por su espalda mandando cientos de escalofríos a su columna mientras que su boca hacía maravillas en la de ella. Muchas veces, cuando había estado a solas con él, sintió que la pasión aumentaba como estaba sucediendo en ese mismo instante, haciendo que un simple beso se volviera cada vez más candoroso. Pero aún así, siempre se había mostrado firme ante la idea de dar el siguiente paso. _

_Sin embargo, esta vez fue diferente._

_Quizá fuera la fuerte sensación de soledad que la había dominado durante gran parte del verano al verse lejos de él la que la había hecho rodearle el cuello con los brazos y estrecharse más a su cuerpo, dándole a entender que no iba a detenerlo. O quizá, sólo quizá, era algo tan simple como el hecho de que su corazón seguía latiendo por él, que no había logrado olvidarlo como tantas veces se había propuesto… _

_En realidad, la verdadera razón no importaba demasiado. En ese momento, encerrados en aquel sitio, rodeados de cientos de peligros, se permitieron olvidarse de todo._

_Hermione enredó sus dedos con los cabellos de la nuca de Draco, haciéndolo estremecer levemente. Cuando él la levantó entre sus brazos, aprovechó la oportunidad para rodear su cintura con sus piernas mientras que se alejaba de su boca para mordisquear su cuello y cubrirlo con diminutos besos. _

_Con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de la más fina copa de cristal, la colocó en el suelo, frente a la chimenea y se tumbó a su lado. La miró directamente a los ojos y ella pudo ver toda y el deseo que centelleaban en ellos. Levantó su rostro para buscar nuevamente sus labios pero Draco se alejó, sonriendo presuntuosamente._

_-Ahora es mi turno- le dijo._

_Ella no entendió qué quería decir con aquello hasta que lo vio bajar el rostro y sumergirlo en la curva de su cuello y su hombro para comenzar a deslizar suavemente sus labios con tortuosa lentitud. Hermione se estremeció completamente. Y, cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió la boca de Draco tomando el lóbulo de su oreja y acariciarlo con la punta de su lengua haciéndola soltar un sobresaltado jadeo. _

_Escuchó la suave risa de él. _

_-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó._

_¿Acaso la respuesta a esa pregunta no era demasiado obvia? Si no le gustase no estaría jadeando bajo él, casi implorándole que continuase y haciendo todo lo posible para evitar que no se aparte. Además, era poco probable que pudiera articular una palabra coherente y hacerla salir de su boca. _

_Lo único que importaba en ese instante era el deseo que bullía en su interior y la necesidad de satisfacerlo. Nunca antes se había sentido así. Ese era un mundo totalmente desconocido para ella pero que estaba dispuesta conquistar, por él y con él. Así que se dedicó a explorar mientras lo seguía besando, mientras que sus manos vagaban libres al igual que las de Draco. Pero pronto los besos y las caricias dejaron de ser suficientes. _

_Se desnudaron el uno al otro rápidamente, como si sus cuerpos ya no resistieran seguir separados, y las caricias siguieron pero se convirtieron en algo mucho más atrevido y delirante, consiguiendo que la habitación se llenara de de jadeos y gemidos provenientes de ambos. _

_-Draco… Draco… por favor…_

_Ni ella misma sabía muy bien qué era lo que pedía. Pero agradeció enormemente el hecho de que él sí comprendiera aquel incoherente mensaje. _

_Él colocó una mano entre sus muslos haciendo que ella separara las piernas. Se colocó entre ella y con sumo cuidado la penetró. _

_Al principio la invasión la impresionó y un pico de temor llegó a su mente cuando sintió dolor. Pero Draco estuvo allí y supo calmarla, supo cómo hacerle volver a sentir ese placer que momentos antes la tenía rogando. Y volvió a rogar, volvió a sentirse delirante, perdida en ese océano de sensaciones nuevas. _

_Gimió su nombre, lo gritó, clavó sus uñas en su espalda marcándolo, lo miró a los ojos, lo amo de la forma más primitiva y antigua… _

Hermione volvió a la realidad cuando Draco regresó a la habitación usando una simple toalla alrededor de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva nerviosamente pero no apartó sus ojos de él en ningún momento. Sabía lo que sucedería esa noche.

Si, sucedería. No iba a seguir mintiéndose más a sí misma. Lo necesitaba tanto como aquella vez.

Draco se aceró, observándola y se inclinó para besarla. Pero antes de que sus labios se tocasen, la miró a los ojos, buscando en ellos algún indicio de repudio. Al no hallarlos terminó por cortar la distancia que los separaban y ella… ella simplemente le devolvió el beso y se dejo llevar.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron. **

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Reencuentro**

Hermione despertó rodeada de una extraña tranquilidad que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía. Su respiración era tranquila y el silencio a su alrededor no hacía más que incrementar esa sensación de calma interior que invadía su pecho. Era como si se hubiera liberado de un terrible peso. Giró sobre sí misma y enterró su rostro entre las profundidades de la almohada aspirando profundamente un aroma delicado que, muy en lo profundo de su mente, reconocía pero todavía no estaba completamente despierta como para darse cuenta de qué se trataba. De pronto, sintió que algo rodeaba su cintura por la parte baja de su espalda, dado que ella estaba acostada boca abajo y, por unos segundos, sintió pánico y abrió los ojos inmensamente. Pero luego, la imágenes mentales de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior la invadieron haciendo que su corazón acelerado disminuyera la velocidad.

Había hecho el amor con Draco. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron tanto que comenzaron a quemarle el rostro pero aun así una sonrisa enorme se instauró en sus labios. Y, aunque pareciera imposible, esta se agrandó aún más cuando sintió los dedos de Draco deambular por su espalda desnuda trazando un garabatos sin sentidos.

-Buenos días- escuchó que la saludaba notado, por el modo en que lo había dicho, que él también estaba sonriendo.

Ella giró nuevamente para quedar boca arriba, procurando que la sábana que cubría su cuerpo no la destapara y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Serían buenos si ya me hubieras besado-dijo.

Draco no la hizo esperar. Inclinó su cabeza y la besó con tal amor que le pareció imposible. Sus ojos se cerraron por inercia mientras degustaba de sus labios.

-Sera mejor que nos levantemos- le dijo cuando él se apartó un poco.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Tienes razón- dijo a pesar de querer permanecer allí y de aquel modo.

Ambos se levantaron y, después de ducharse y colocarse ropa limpia, salieron de aquel lugar. Desayunaron lo que ella había llevado la noche anterior rápidamente, no queriendo retrasar más el momento. Finalmente, Hermione lo tomó de la mano y desaparecieron de allí pero no sin antes lanzarse una mirada. No necesitaron palabras. Ambos sabían qué era lo que estaba por venir y estaban preparados.

La Madriguera estaba frente a ellos. Cientos de recuerdos cruzaron por la mente de Hermione, rememorando los momentos que había pasado allí. Eso, nuevamente, le hizo pensar en lo egoísta que estaba siendo al aceptar el plan que habían acordado la noche anterior con Draco. Él no tendría la posibilidad de poder rememorar sucesos de su pasado, no podría recordar su niñez, a sus padres, sus amigos, sus años en el colegio… porque no todo había sido malo y los buenos recuerdos era algo lindo de tener presente.

Draco sintió como ella se tensaba a su lado y, rápidamente supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de su mano.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?- inquirió.

Draco frunció el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó pero sin levantar la voz- Quiero conocer a mi hijo… Irme con ustedes, lejos…

-Pero estarías negándote recordar…- comenzó a decir ella.

-¡Maldita sea, Hermione, pensé que ya habíamos aclarado eso!- indicó con frustración-¿Se puede saber por qué el cambio de opinión?

-No quiero que luego te arrepientas de lo que estás a punto de hacer… ¡Renunciarás a todos tus recuerdos!

-Ya lo sé- le aseguró- Lo he pensado muy bien…

Hermione estaba por protestar nuevamente pero Draco no la dejó. Comenzó a caminar, tirando de la mano de ella que aún sostenía, hacia la puerta de aquella casa que estaba a punto de caerse. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, golpeó la puerta con más fuerza de la que realmente deseaba.

-Draco…-comenzó a decir pero se escuchó el grito de la señora Weasley del interior de la casa.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!

Se escucharon unos apresurados pasos hasta que, finalmente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la cara redondeada y algo sonrosada de Molly. La mujer abrió inmensamente los ojos al verlos y dejo escapar de sus labios un grito que rápidamente ahogó al llevarse una mano a su boca.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!-exclamó- ¡Snape tenía razón!

-¿Snape?- inquirieron tanto Draco como Hermione.

-Después les contaré… ¡Pasen, pasen!- los pidió apartándose del portar para darles lugar-Vayan a la cocina. Hermione, cariño… primero ven a darme un abrazo.

Ella no podía negarse. Aquella mujer siempre había sido tan amorosa y maternal con ella que la sentía como una segunda madre. Además, había estado haciéndole el enorme favor de cuidarle a su pequeño. La rodeó con sus brazos durante un largo rato, buscando consuelo en ella, sabiendo que lo encontraría. Una de las manos de Molly acarició su rostro con infinito amor.

-Vayan a la cocina- insistió apartando la vista de ella para mirar a Draco que estaba unos metros más atrás-Hay alguien esperándolos.

El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Sentía sus nervios a flor de piel. Se obligó a caminar lentamente, tomando la mano de Draco para guiarlo. Atravesaron la sala de estar y, antes de llegar a la cocina, sintieron la voz de una mujer hablando en voz alta.

-Es mi madre- le dijo ella a Draco-Está con Scorpius.

Él apretó su mano con fuerza dándole ánimos a ella para seguir adelante pero también intentando conseguir fuerzas para él mismo. Sentía la indispensable necesidad de atrasar el momento. No se entendía. Quería conocer a su pequeño; desde que se había enterado que tenía un hijo había ansiado ese momento, pero ahora cuando la realidad apremiante se abalanzaba sobre él, el pánico amenazaba con invadirlo. Dos pasos antes de ingresar a la cocina bajó los ojos a sus manos unidas y tomó aire profundamente por la boca para luego lanzarlo en un lento suspiro. Y, tan sólo después de esto, pudo obligarse a alzar la vista y encontrarse con una mujer de unos cuarenta y pico de años con un pequeño en brazos al que intentaba alimentar.

El aire se le atascó en la garganta y todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor pasó delante de él como una mera película a la cual no prestaba atención. Tan sólo podía ver a aquel bebé que tenía rasgos tan similares a los suyos. La piel pálida, su cabecita llena de cabellos rubios… Pero su mirada, con esos ojitos inocentes que lo hipnotizaban, eran del mismo tono que los de Hermione. Ya podía imaginárselo, en unos años más, corriendo hacia él con los brazos abiertos.

Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Fue una risa nerviosa pero que ocultaba la tumultuosa felicidad que bullía por salir de su pecho.

Hermione corrió hacia su madre y hacia su hijo y los abrazó con fuerza. El pequeño se movió, molesto por aquel gesto brusco, pero ella no se separó. Le parecieron años los que estuvo separado de él. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, besó sus mejillas, su frente, su nariz, sus pequeñas manos… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad que no le importó derramar.

De repente, sintió una mano que tocaba su cintura. Giró el rostro y vio que Draco se había aproximado a ellos y miraba fijamente a su niño con tal ternura y amor que no pudo evitar lanzar un sollozo. Él la miró y se apresuró a secar sus lágrimas con su pulgar, acariciando sus mejillas, pero éstas nuevamente se humedecían ya que otras reemplazaban las primeras.

-¿Por qué estás llorando?-le preguntó.

Ella colocó una sonrisa sincera pero temblorosa en sus labios.

-Estoy feliz-respondió escuetamente.

Draco la comprendió. Era una felicidad tan abrumadora que alteraba sus sentidos. Extendió sus brazos, dándole a entender que quería tener a su pequeño en brazos. Hermione no dudó en ningún momento.

Lo tomó con infinito cuidado. Sus manos temblaban levemente pero al rodearlo con sus brazos recuperaron la firmeza necesaria. El pequeño lo miró con esos extraordinarios ojos y extendió uno de sus bracitos hacia él. Casi podría decirse que lo reconocía como su padre. Lo aceró a su pecho, sintiendo su corazón latir… y fue esto lo que lo hizo sentir más vivo que nunca. Incluso mucho más que la noche anterior, cuando estuvo con Hermione… no es que no la quisiera, todo lo contrario, la amaba con locura, pero eran dos clases de amor, dos clases de energía que le transmitían… pero entre los dos le daban la fuerza que necesitaba.

No había duda alguna, no iba a apartarse de ellos por nada en el mundo.

Acercó sus labios a la frente de Scorpius y depositó un suave beso en su frente mientras aspiraba profundamente el aroma suave que desprendía su bebé.

Pero toda aquella escena realmente emotiva fue interrumpida por el sonido de unos pasos presurosos que entraron a la cocina en ese instante.

Ambos giraron el rostro y se encontraron con la mirada acusadora de Snape. Draco se tensó y, por inercia, su mano viajó hacia la varita que tenía en su bolsillo del pantalón. No recordaba casi ningún hechizo y los que sí estaban en su mente no estaba seguro de poder realizar correctamente… pero que alguien se atreviese a apartarlo de su hijo y conocería su verdadero enojo.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…- comenzó a decir Snape con voz suave pero repleta de seriedad-¿Qué tenemos aquí?

-Ya déjalos, Snape- dijo una voz detrás de él.

Severus se giró y miró de mala manera al hombre que estaba detrás de él.

-Será mejor que te calles, Altair- indicó con tono amenazante-Ya hiciste tu trabajo aquí, si quieres puedes marcharte.

Altair no apartó en ningún momento la mirada de Draco.

-Yo creo que tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún- lo contradijo dando un paso adelante.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Este capítulo es un tanto más largos que los demás, lo siento, pero no podía cortarlo a la mitad ya que creía que perdía cierta continuidad. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**Lil: No sé si leerás esta respuesta ya que tanto detestas la historia, pero si lo haces (aunque no veo porqué lo harías) te confieso que no soy tan "generosa" como para andar haciéndole favores a todos. Así que no, no borraré la historia tan sólo porque no te gusta. Lo siento. **

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Recuerdos**

Dos meses.

Sesenta y un días habían pasado, exactamente, desde que se enteró de que tenía un padre, uno que tenía la esperanza de poder recuperar el tiempo perdido a pesar de haber formado su propia familia. Y él lo había aceptado, más por la insistencia de Hermione que por otra cosa. Es que en un primer momento le daba absolutamente lo mismo estar a su lado o no ya que era, al fin y al cabo, completo desconocido. Pero no se arrepentía. No, imposible hacerlo… Después de todo, se lo había pasado demasiado bien. Altair le presentó a su hermanastro, un niño bastante inquieto pero sumamente inteligente que lo recibió con algo de reticencia. Su mujer fue un caso distinto. Porque, a pesar de que sabía que él era producto de un amorío de su esposo en la adolescencia, ella, desde un principio, le abrió las puertas de su casa de par en par aclarándole que siempre sería bien recibido. Su padre le había confesado que la mujer nada sabía del mundo de la magia y esperaba que esto siguiera así. Por lo tanto, se había visto obligado a no usar ningún tipo de hechizo en su presencia.

Esto era realmente una tortura para él. Había avanzado mucho gracias a las clases particulares que le daba Hermione y ya casi no tenía inconveniente alguno en todo tipo de hechizos. Pero lo especial de esas clases era que las pasaba con ella. Ninguno de los dos había regresado al Colegio. Dumbledore insistía que era demasiado peligroso y Snape había agregado que su presencia pondría en peligro la vida de los demás alumnos. Draco no creía en eso. Presentía que el oscuro profesor algo tenía entre manos pero no tenía modo de acusarlo ya que ni siquiera tenía una razón concreta para hacerlo.

Se quedaron en la Madriguera junto a los Weasley. No le agradaba por completo aquel sitio. Era acogedor, en cierta forma, pero se sentía encerrado allí, como si las habitaciones no fueran lo suficientemente grandes para tanta gente que iba y venía. Porque era así, no había día en que alguien viniera a visitarlo ya sea para comprobar que estuvieran a salvo o, simplemente, comprobar si era verdad que ellos dos habían tenido un hijo.

¡Detestaba cuando eso sucedía! ¿Qué les importaba a esos ahí su vida privada? Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que había venido la tal Pansy… Se estremecía aun al recordar la forma en que lo había saludado: un beso en los labios, suave pero firme y preciso, antes de que él pudiera apartarla. Había notado la mirada de odio que le había lanzado Hermione a la otra joven y enseguida dedujo que seguramente se trataba de una de sus… antiguas novias. Se maldijo mil veces a sí mismo por su mala elección. Pansy parecía estar desquiciada y en ningún momento le había dirigido la palabra a Hermione por más que ésta pareció intentar ser amable con ella. ¡Incluso hizo caso omiso a la presencia de Scorpius! Eso terminó por enfurecerlo y casi la obligó a marcharse.

Sonrió mientras rememoraba lo que le había dicho su novia cuando ella se fue.

—¡Si permites que alguna vez te vuelva a besar te juro que le arrancaré los labios!- había casi gritado sin importarle que Molly Weasley espiara desde la cocina-¡Y luego te los arrancaré a ti!

Hermione era toda una fiera cuando se enojaba… ¡Le encantaba eso! Especialmente cuando esa furia iba dirigida hacia los dos amigos de ella. No entendía muy bien porqué pero, a pesar de saber que ninguno de los dos era malas personas, disfrutaba enormemente molestándolos. Y ellos no se quedaban atrás. Junto con los gemelos Weasley le habían jugado una cantidad de bromas… y en la última tuvo el placer de ver como Hermione los regañaban y ellos sólo bajaban la cabeza. Aunque no había sido una broma, precisamente, sino una búsqueda de venganza.

Todo había comenzado por una tonta discusión, como siempre, un domingo a la tarde en que Dumbledore le había dado a los demás autorización para ir a la Madriguera.

Se habían reunido en el jardín con sus escobas en mano dispuestos a jugar un partido. Él recién estaba aprendiendo las reglas ya que hacía poco que entre varios le habían enseñado a volar. Una experiencia magnífica y fácil en la que había demostrado tener un talento natural. ¡Pero una cosa era volar y otra estar jugando con dos maníacos que pretendían asesinarlo por haberse acostado con su mejor amiga!

-Vas a perder, hurón- había gruñido Weasley.

-¡No seas tonto, Ron!- se escuchó la exclamación de Ginny que, en esa ocasión jugaba con él ya que hacían equipo de parejas-Si todo el mundo sabe que eres el peor de toda la historia…

-¡Ginny, no te metas!- exclamó con enojo Ron-Esto es entre Malfoy y yo…

Ginny estaba por abrir la boca nuevamente pero Potter intervino.

-¡Ya basta los dos! Se supone que debemos jugar, no discutir.

-Finalmente dices algo inteligente, Potter- indicó Draco.

Todos lo contemplaron con molestia.

-¡Draco!- lo reprendió Hermione que estaba unos metros más allá, sentada en el césped con Scorpius en brazos.

Ellos dos sólo iban a hacer de espectadores. Draco les había dado un beso a cada uno, diciendo que era para la suerte, antes de ir al centro de su improvisada cancha.

-Sí, hazle caso…- dijo Ron con cierta maldad-Mira qué sino por la noche no recibirás tu premio…

Las mejillas de Hermione estaban completamente rojas. A pesar de la distancia, el grupo hablaba lo suficientemente alto como para oír con claridad todas las palabras que decían.

-¡Ronald!- gritó ella con molestia-¡Será mejor que te calles!

-Así es, Ronald- indicó Draco pronunciando su nombre con molestia y en un tono bajo-Pero ten en cuenta que, al menos yo, sí recibo algo de Hermione.

La cara del pelirrojo se volvió casi violeta a causa de la rabia. Todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que esos dos estaban juntos. Porque, con recuerdos o sin ellos, para él, Draco Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre.

-Juguemos- gruñó con rabia.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. En menos de un segundo se encontraban en el aire, volando casi descontroladamente y rompiendo la mayoría de las reglas. Hubieron golpes para todos (menos para Ginny que se salvó milagrosamente) y de todas direcciones. Se empujaban entre los tres para conseguir anotar… pero, definitivamente, los que peor quedaron fueron Draco y Ron que, en un momento, comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el aire del cual salieron con unos cuantos moretones y cortes.

-¡Por Circe! ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?

El grito de la señora Weasley retumbó por los cielos hasta llegar a sus oídos. Se detuvieron de inmediato y miraron hacia abajo, comprobando la expresión de horror de todos los presentes que, para mala suerte de Malfoy, también eran sus suegros. Ambos bajaron inmediatamente y, después de una buena reprimenda por parte de la mayoría, fueron por caminos separados para curar sus heridas. Hermione personalmente se encargó de Draco. Buscó lo necesario y lo llevó a la antigua habitación de los gemelos que era donde él dormía.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos sucedió?- le preguntó mientras colocaba un oloroso ungüento sobre sus cortes.

-Weasley- gruñó entre dientes- Ese maldito zanahorio es insoportable.

Hermione había suspirado con resignación. La pelea entre sus amigos y Draco parecía trascender todos los sentidos imaginables.

-No debes hacerle caso. Así es Ron…

-¿Así es Ron? ¿Es todo lo que dirás? ¡No tiene ningún derecho a meterse en nuestra vida sexual!

El rostro de Hermione adoptó un adorable tono rosa que le hizo sonreír.

-O mejor dicho, falta de ella- añadió con picardía.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Los Weasley nos mantienen vigilados como si fuéramos dos prisioneros. ¡Ni siquiera nos dejan pasar las noches juntos!

-Sabes muy bien que yo duermo con Scorpius en mi habitación. Jamás haría nada estando él ahí…

-Lo sé… ¿Pero crees que es tan necesario incluso que esa mujer se pase la mayor parte de la noche haciendo vigilancia en el pasillo?

Hermione lo contempló con confusión.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿No lo sabías? Pues es así… Se queda toda la maldita noche rondando por el pasillo.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?

Draco apartó la vista de los ojos de ella.

-Puede que haya intentado escabullirme a tu habitación una o dos veces- comentó.

Hermione rió.

-Entonces yo creo que sí hace bien- le respondió con diversión- ¡¿Quién sabe qué cosas me habrías hecho si no?!

Draco alzó una de sus cejas y decidió seguirle el juego.

-Tienes razón- indicó-Te hubiera pervertido por completo.

Y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta la tomó por la cintura con fuerza y la empujó hacia él, haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la cama. Con la punta de sus dedos presionó suavemente los costados de su cintura y luego los deslizó hacia la parte delantera de su estómago. Hermione rió con fuerza, retorciéndose incansablemente pero sin poder escapar.

-¡No! ¡Draco! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Pero él no le dio tregua y siguió insistiendo haciéndola gritar con más fuerza. Adoraba verla reír, verla feliz, con esa sonrisa en su rostro. ¡Estaba completamente enamorado!

-¡Draco! ¡Detente! ¡No puedo más!

La puerta se abrió de un solo tiró, golpeando con la puerta.

-¡Ya déjala en paz!

Ellos se detuvieron inmediatamente y se apoyaron sobre sus codos para ver quién los había interrumpido. Eran los dos: Potter y Weasley. Ambos tenían una mirada de desquiciados y contemplaban fijamente a Draco.

-Harry… Ron…

-No digas nada, Hermione, nosotros vamos a impedir que este maldito bastardo siga molestándote- había exclamado Ron con tono de exagerada valentía.

-No, chicos, él sólo estaba…

-¡No lo defiendas!- había exclamado Harry-¡Escuchamos que gritabas que se detuviera!

-Sí, pero…

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más el pelirrojo había avanzado a pasos agigantados hasta Draco y le había pegado un duro golpe en su mandíbula inferior, haciendo que mordiera su propia boca y comenzara a sangrar.

-¡Ron, no!- gritó ella consternada-¡Él no estaba haciéndome nada malo!

Y ahí había comenzado el griterío. Jamás había escuchado tantos insultos salir de la boca de su novia. ¡Qué bello momento! Los otros dos quedaron como un par de idiotas al comprender que sólo eran cosquillas a lo que Hermione se había referido. Aún adolorido, él los miró con una sonrisa. Habría podido defenderse si lo hubiera deseado pero eso habría arruinado aquel final que él había adivinado.

Draco volvió a sonreír ante ese recuerdo y pronto esto se volvió una suave risa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- escuchó que le preguntaba Hermione desde la silla de enfrente.

Ambos se encontraban en la cocina. Ella tenía a su pequeño en brazos mientras le daba un biberón con leche.

-Sólo un recuerdo de estos últimos tiempos- respondió haciendo la aclaración para que no hubiera malinterpretaciones.

-¿Puedo saber cuál?

-Sí- respondió con una sonrisa pícara-En aquella vez que nos escapamos al motel mientras tus padres llevaban a Scorpius al Circo. ¿Recuerdas? Estaba rememorando la parte en donde gritabas mi nombre una y otra vez mientras yo te penetr…

-¡Draco Malfoy, más vale que te calles porque si no te arrepentirás!- lo amenazó ella.

-¿Por qué? Tú querías saber.

-Sí, pero nunca imaginé que fuera eso…

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que nunca tienes pensamientos pecaminosos conmigo?

Ella estaba por responder, mintiendo, con un rotundo no, pero otro pensamiento vino a su mente y se vio obligada a callar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él dándose cuenta de su repentino cambio.

-Me he dado cuenta de algo- respondió con lentitud-Nada más.

-¿De qué?

-Has cambiado.

-¿Cambiado?

-Sí. Hace dos meses atrás no eras así. Tan atrevido, seguro de sí mismo…

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó sin comprender.

-No. Lo que quiero decir es que antes de que perdieras la memoria ya eras así. Estás volviendo a ser lo que eras- contestó con tristeza.

Draco, comprendiendo, se aceró rápidamente a ella y tomó una de sus manos mientras que con otra tocaba el pequeño bracito de su hijo.

-No pienses tonterías, Hermione- le dijo con tono cariñoso-Sabes que te quiero… que los quiero a ambos con locura. Son mi todo. Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás los dejaré. No puedo concebir la idea de vivir sin ustedes.

Hermione le dedicó una triste sonrisa. Sabía que no la había convencido del todo pero eso se resolvería sencillamente. Sólo debía quedarse por siempre a su lado. Y la idea le agradaba completamente.

Scorpius terminó de beber y Hermione apartó el biberón.

-Dámelo- le pidió Draco-Ve a buscar algo de comer que no has desayunado hoy.

Hermione le tendió al pequeño y éste lo tomó, colocándolo sobre su pecho mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas detrás de su espalda.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?- preguntó ella.

-No, gracias. Molly siempre sirve mi plato lleno y parece que comerá todo un batallón en él en vez de una sola persona- le respondió.

Hermione rió.

-Sí, lo sé. A mí me hace lo mismo. No entiendo cómo esta mañana no fue a buscarme a mi habitación cuando no bajé a desayunar.

-Eso fue porque se andaba quejando de que tenía que tender un montón de ropa. Además, le prometí obligarte a comer ni bien te despertaras.

-¿Sigue tendiendo?

-Sí.

-Iré a ayudarla…

-Primero come- le dijo-Sino me reprenderá a mí.

-Lo haré. Pero mientras se cocinan las tostadas iré…

Hermione se aceró y le dejó un suave beso en sus labios antes de marcharse para el patio trasero. Miró los amplios tendales llenos de ropa limpia extendida al sol para que se secasen pero no notó la presencia de la dueña de casa.

-Señora Weasley-llamó distraídamente mientras avanzaba-¿Necesita ayuda?

-No creo que la señora Weasley te escuche, cariño- dijo una voz rasposa detrás de ella.

Dolohov se erguía en toda su altura y la miraba con una sonrisa torcida mientras que, un par de metros más atrás, Greyback sostenía a una inconsciente Molly Weasley.

-¡No!- grito desgarradoramente Hermione-¡¿Qué le has hecho?!

-¿Hacerle?- preguntó con falsa incomprensión Greyback- Nada, por ahora. Sólo la dejamos dormida por unos momentos…

Hermione tensó todo su cuerpo. Rogaba interiormente que Draco se diera cuenta de la situación y desapareciera de allí con Scorpius para pedir ayuda. Quería a su hijo lo más lejos posible de ese par de locos. Moriría si le llegaba a suceder algo.

-Y dinos, ¿Dónde está nuestro querido Draco?- preguntó con falsa tranquilidad Dolohov.

Se negó a responder. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué rayos no había llevado la varita consigo? Había sido tan tonta. Se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de esos dos meses que habían pasado allí, olvidándose por completo que todavía estaban en peligro. Un grave error de su parte cuyas consecuencias estaba a punto de pagar.

-¿Acaso no tienes lengua?- inquirió Greyback dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de la mujer al suelo para acercársele a una velocidad asombrosa.

Intentó retroceder pero su cuerpo temblaba y le impedía moverse con completa agilidad. Una rasposa y mugrienta mano se posó sobre su rostro y aprisionó su mentó, obligándola a abrir la boca.

-Veo que sí la tienes- respondió Greyback a su propia pregunta y luego la miró a los ojos con un enloquecido anhelo-Pero con gusto me la comeré…

Hermione de un manotazo se apartó de su toque. Intentó correr y huir pero el hombre fue más rápido y la tomó por el cabello, reteniéndola. Ella gritó al sentir el tirón.

-¡_Expelliarmus_!- gritó Draco apareciendo desde la puerta que entraba a la cocina.

El hechizo iba dirigido directamente a Dolohov pero éste con un solo movimiento de su varita lo detuvo mientras reía sínicamente.

-¡Vete!-le gritó Hermione pero él no le hizo caso.

-¡Por fin te has dignado en aparecer!-exclamó Dolohov- Pensé que te pasarías el resto de la vida escondido detrás de las faldas de una mujer.

-¡No soy un maldito cobarde!- gritó Draco con enojo-¡Suéltala!

-¿Qué me das a cambio?-inquirió Greyback con una mirada calculadora.

-Lo que quieras- respondió inmediatamente Draco.

-A ti- indicó señalándolo con la punta de su varita Dolohov.

-¡NO!- gritó Hermione mientras seguía intentando forcejear- ¡NO, DRACO! ¡Te matarán! ¡Llévenme a mí!

-El chico tiene más valor que tu, preciosa. Muchos pagarían por su cabeza.- dijo Greyback mirándola con malicia-Pero estoy segura que encontraremos algo para ti… Yo mismo me haré cargo.

-¡_Confringo_!-gritó Draco con el odio plasmado en su mirada.

Pero nuevamente el hechizo fue desviado con maestría.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- preguntó burlonamente Dolohov.

-No… y si no quieres vértelas conmigo será mejor que la sueltes y la dejes ir. Un intercambio: ella a salvo y me llevan a mi… ¿Trato?

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas entre sí antes de asentir.

-Suelta la varita- le ordenó Greyback.

-Primero suéltala a ella.

-No, no, no…- intervino Dolohov-Nuestras reglas o la matamos ya mismo.

Y para darle a entender que no mentía comenzó a levantar la varita, apuntando a Hermione que contemplaba horrorizada toda la escena.

-¡_Avada_…!

-¡Nooo!- gritó Draco e inmediatamente soltó la varita, tirándola a un par de metros de él.

Una sonrisa sínica apareció el rostro de Greyback.

-Muchacho- dijo- pensé que eras más inteligente. Debes aprender a nunca hacer tratos con Mortífagos.

Y dicho esto desapareció llevándose a Hermione consigo.

-¡NOOO!-gritó con desesperación-¡HERMIONE!

Comenzó a correr al sitio donde éstos desaparecieron pero una mano se aferró con fuerza a su brazo pronto él también desapareció de allí dejando nada más que un solitario patio donde Molly Weasley yacía inconsciente.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron.**

* * *

**Lo siento, no pude contestar sus comentarios pero prometo hacerlo en cuando me haga del tiempo suficiente. Estoy bastante ocupada y cansada de leer sobre Comunicación Institucional para una de mis clases.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Tortura (primera parte) **

Se despertó alarmado, dando un fuerte alarido de dolor en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se abrieron e intentó moverse. Un tirón había recorrido toda su espalda, escociéndole y sintiendo un líquido caliente que resbalaba de ella. Intentó girarse para quedar boca arriba o simplemente sentarse pero las fuerzas parecían haber abandonado todo su cuerpo. Sólo rogaba mentalmente que la herida que tenía en su espalda no fuera demasiado profunda como para terminar muriendo desangrado. Lanzó un resoplido de frustración. El dolor en su cuerpo era demasiado pero no el suficiente como para hacerle olvidar su principal motivo de agonía: había caído como un idiota en la trampa de los Mortífagos. ¡Por Merlín, rogaba que Hermione estuviera bien! Jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo si le llegaba a suceder algo malo.

Y fue ese pensamiento el que le dio las fuerzas necesarias como para volver a intentar levantarse. Abrió los ojos, respirando con irregularidad, y sólo comprobó que la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era espesa y tan tenebrosa que era lo mismo que mantener los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera un rayo de luz ingresaba en aquel sitio en el que se encontraba.

Apoyó los codos en el suelo con fuerza, al igual que las palmas de sus manos e hizo fuerza con esa parte para que el resto de su cuerpo se elevara. Le costó mil demonios conseguirlo pero, con los dientes apretados con fuerza, lo logró. Intentó reprimir la mayor cantidad de quejidos de dolor que pudieran salir de su boca. No quería llamar la atención de nadie. Él podía no ver nada pero eso no significaba que allí, en la oscuridad, no había alguien que la estaba observando. La sensación que le ocasionaba aquella idea era escalofriante. Se estremeció levemente, cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego los volvió a abrir, intentando controlar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

Estaba sentado en el piso frío sin recordar absolutamente nada de cómo había llegado allí ni cómo se había hecho aquella herida en la espalda, o quién se la había hecho, quedaría mejor. Pero una cosa era clara, debía lograr salir y buscar a Hermione. Sabía que su pequeño estaría bien. Lo había dejado bien oculto bajo una cantidad incontable de hechizos de los cuales sólo lo podría sacar Molly Weasley, Hermione o su mismo padre. A ambos les había mandado un patronus avisándole dónde se encontraba oculto su niño antes de salir de allí para enfrentarse a ese par de malditos…

Agitó su cabeza, dejando esos pensamientos atrás. Scorpius estaba bien. Él sólo debía concentrarse en encontrar a Hermione y que ambos pudieran salir de allí sanos y salvos. Se arrodilló, haciendo caso omiso a los dolores de su cuerpo, apoyando las manos en un suelo rasposo, frío y húmedo, seguramente de piedra. Aspirando fuertemente, sintiendo el aroma a humedad, colocó uno de sus pies bajo su cuerpo y, tomando impulso, se elevó, apoyando su brazo en un muro que por suerte estaba allí. Si no hubiera sido así habría caído.

El dolor de su espalda era tremendo pero no iba a dejarse vencer fácilmente. Una capa de frío sudor cubrió su frente. Apretó las manos en puños y, durante unos segundos no hizo nada más que permanecer parado allí sin hacer nada… pero luego comenzó a caminar. Siempre apoyando sus manos en el muro para darse sostén y, además, tantear su alrededor, intentando encontrar alguna salida.

Pero no hizo ni medio metro cuando un sonido chillante resonó mientras que a la vez una luz casi incandescente invadió el lugar, quemando a sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la penumbra. Los cerró por acto reflejo mientras que una de sus manos se levantó hacia ellos y los tapó en un intento de protegerlos. Sin embargo, cuando sintió una fría risa burlándose de él los dejó descubiertos para ver la persona de la que había salido aquel sonido.

Se trataba de una mujer con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el rostro. Su mirada se le hacía familiar pero aún así no podía conseguir recordar su nombre.

La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia él, bajando una pequeña escalerilla mientras que contoneaba sus caderas de modo exagerado con cada paso que daba. El cabello rubio lo tenía ajustado fuertemente a su cabeza en un apretado rodete pero a pesar de eso parecía sucio y descolorido; pero hacía juego con la palidez mortuoria que lucía su redondeado rostro. Su mirada no era nada más que la viva personificación de la locura.

-Draco Malfoy- dijo la mujer cuando estuvo a su lado, pasando uno de sus dedos por su mejilla con cierto gesto de posesividad- Siempre fuiste mi alumno favorito.

Draco se estremeció notablemente al sentir como lo tocaba.

¿Alumno? ¿Aquella lunática había sido su profesora?, pensó.

Ella pareció ver la confusión en su mirada y, por unos segundos, se mostró sorprendida pero luego el gesto volvió a ser el mismo de antes, con una sonrisa tenebrosa que tiraba de sus labios resecos.

-¿Así que es verdad?- preguntó para nadie en particular-¡No recuerdas nada! – lanzó una carcajada y sus ojos adoptaron un brillo de diversión-¡Esto es asombroso!

Lo miró con codicia mientras toda su mano pasaba por su rostro, acariciándolo descaradamente.

-Eres todo un diamante en bruto listo para ser pulido-musitó ella.

Draco sabía que estaba indefenso pero aún así eso no le impidió mirarla con repulsión mientras se apartaba bruscamente de su contacto. El gesto hizo que su espalda doliese pero de su boca no se escapó ningún quejido de dolor ni su rostro hizo mueca alguna. No iba a demostrar debilidad.

La mujer lo miró con odio, totalmente herida.

-¡Eres un ingrato!- exclamó ella de repente levantando la vista-¿Acaso no te das cuenta que todo se acabó para ti, que no tienes opciones de salir con vida de esto sin mi ayuda? ¡Yo te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir, de librarte para siempre a las ataduras de esa sangre sucia!

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír aquella palabra.

Podía intentar librarse de ella, correr, pegarle un golpe procurando dejarla inconsciente pero sabía que estaba demasiado débil y las posibilidades de que eso ocurriesen eran mínimas. Tendría que planear detalladamente o, al menos, recuperar algo de fuerzas, antes de intentar escapar.

-¿A caso piensas negarte?- preguntó la mujer pasando una de sus largas y mugrientas uñas por su cuello.

-No- musitó él en contra de sus deseos.

Ella sonrió nuevamente, estirando sus labios demasiado, haciendo que sus dientes amarillentos se mostrasen, consiguiendo que su sonrisa pareciera una mueca lobuna.

-Muy bien… Le hablaré a Amycus sobre esto- exclamó con entusiasmo pero rápidamente su expresión se volvió calculadora-Por tu bien y el de la sangre sucia espero que no estés engañándome…

Draco negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-No lo haré- aseguró con convicción-Me han hablado del cobarde de mi padre… Yo no quiero ser como él. Ni tampoco como la traidora de mi madre.

-Pero no lo recuerdas, ¿Verdad?

-No recuerdo nada. Ni si quiera sé quién eres.

La mujer estaba por responder pero, de repente, la luz que ingresaba por la puerta abierta fue eclipsada por una silueta oscura de un hombre

-¡Alecto! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó un furioso Greyback.

El hombre ingresó dando grandes zancadas y tomó a la mujer por el brazo con brusquedad, apartándola de Draco.

-¡Por Merlín, te dije que te alejaras de aquí!- exclamó Fenrir.

-Pero tenía que ver a Draco.-se excusó la mujer rápidamente sin intentar zafarse del agarre- Tenemos que convencerlo de que se nos una… ¡No recuerda absolutamente nada!

-¿Y tú, tonta, le creíste?- inquirió el mago con el ceño fruncido- ¡¿No te das cuenta que es sólo un engaño?!

-¿Por qué querría hacer algo así?- inquirió Draco.

Greyback resopló con disgusto.

-Para ganarse nuestra confianza y luego traicionarnos- respondió lanzándole una mirada de odio- Como lo hizo tu asquerosa madre al ayudar a Potter…

-¡Ella no…!

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- lo interrumpió Greyback- Pensé que no recordaba nada.

-¡Mentiste!- exclamó Alecto mirándolo con rabia-¡Maldito, me las vas a pagar! ¡Crucio!

Nunca supo de donde había salido la varita de la mujer. Él sólo pudo verla en su mano y luego un rayo de luz saliendo de ésta que fue a parar directamente a su pecho. El impacto resultó inevitable. Y la poca estabilidad que su cuerpo poseía terminó por acabarse por completo, haciendo que chocara contra el muro para luego caer sin gracia alguna al suelo frío. Sus gritos de dolor retumbaron aquella habitación pero pronto el silencio se hizo cuando terminó por perder el conocimiento.

Greyback miró con cierto orgullo a la mujer.

-Estás aprendiendo-dijo con un tono bajo pero firme.

Alecto apartó la vista del cuerpo inerte de Draco y lo contempló. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

-Yo no quería hacerle esto-musitó.

-Se lo merece. Esto y mucho más. Tiene que sufrir.-dijo Greyback volviendo la vista hacia el joven inconsciente- Por culpa de su familia el Señor Oscuro pereció. Es nuestro deber, como fieles seguidores, cobrar venganza. ¡Es nuestro deber!

-Entiendo- indicó rápidamente ella apartándose unos pasos de él.

Se hizo un silencio entre ellos. Cada uno parecía estar sumergido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Qué haremos con la sangre sucia?- preguntó finalmente Alecto-¿Quieres que la mate?

Una sonrisa maligna apareció en los labios de Greyback.

-No- respondió con firmeza-Yo me haré cargo de ella… Déjala donde está y dale algo de agua. No quiero que muera. No aún. Primero voy a divertirme…

-¿Y con él?- inquirió señalando a Draco con un movimiento de su cabeza.

Él pareció meditarlo unos momentos.

-Déjaselo a tu hermano. Lo usará para divertirse con sus juguetes.

Los ojos de Alecto adoptaron un brillo de esperanza.

-¿Crees que me dejará jugar también?- quiso saber.

-No lo sé. Seguramente tendrás que conformarte con sólo mirar.

…

Despertó tiempo después con un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable. Intentó moverse pero, para su horror descubrió que se encontraba maniatado con unas cuerdas gruesas que aprisionaban sus muñecas. Tironeó con fuerza, sintiendo la desesperación corriendo por sus venas pero sólo logró que su piel comenzara a enrojecer y a lastimarse. Se detuvo inmediatamente. No tenía que lastimarse y perder más sangre si quería salir de allí con vida y recatar a Hermione en el camino.

Lo que le asombró, fue descubrir que la herida que anteriormente tenía en la espalda parecía haber sido curada. ¿Alguno de esos locos lo había hecho? Agitó su cabeza suavemente, negando esa posibilidad, pero se detuvo inmediatamente ya que el movimiento hacía que el dolor aumentara. No importaba demasiado quién lo había hecho, al menos ya no tenía que pensar en ello.

Parpadeó varias veces, intentando acostumbrarse al nuevo sitio, y giró sus ojos, contemplando su alrededor. Esta vez no se encontraba en la completa oscuridad. Estaba en una sala, levemente iluminada con candelabros colocados estratégicamente en las paredes. Las paredes tenían un tapizado oscuro que ya estaba gastado y lleno de telas de arañas, y el techo estaba tan alto que apenas podía verlo. No había ninguna ventana. Pero lo que más lo sorprendió e hizo que su corazón fuera invadido por un terrible temor, fueron aquellos horribles aparatos que lo rodeaban. Elementos de tortura. No supo porqué ni cómo pudo hacerlo, pero los identificó rápidamente: el potro, el aplasta cabezas, jaulas colgantes vacías que se mecían suavemente como si fantasmas ancestrales aún estuvieran prisioneros allí. Casi pudo imaginar a las personas atadas a ellos, gimiendo de dolor e implorando por un auxilio que nunca llegaría.

Y, de pronto, una idea aún más aterradora apareció en su cabeza: Hermione, su Hermione, en una de esas cosas, llorando, sufriendo y culpándolo a él por lo que le sucedía…

Sus ojos ardieron en lágrimas que se negó a derramar.

Por segunda vez desde que lo había atrapado, vio como la puerta que tenía delante de sí se habría. Pero esta vez no fue sólo Alecto quién apareció sino que también Amycus, su hermano. Ambos venían demasiado alegres y, rápidamente, supo que aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

-¡Buen día, dormilón!- exclamó Amycus dando pasos largos hacia donde él se encontraba-¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?

Draco sólo le lanzó una fría mirada. Seguirle la corriente y simular estar de su lado ya no tenía sentido.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Parece que no estamos de buen humor esta mañana… Pero tal vez te dé un poco de ánimos.

Hizo una seña a su hermana y ella, luego de asentir con la cabeza una sola vez, se marchó unos momentos por la misma puerta por la que habían ingresado.

-Estoy ansioso por ver tu reacción- dijo Amycus sonriendo.

Realmente parecía estar ansioso porque no dejaba de mover la varita que tenía en una de sus manos.

-¡Ah! Ahí vienen.

Draco giró el rostro hacia la puerta y lo que vio hizo que su rostro palideciera enormemente. Un grito de horror y rabia se atasco en su garganta. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra las cuerdas que lo amarraban pero sus movimientos eran demasiados bruscos, torpes y no lo suficientemente fuertes como para romperlas.

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó su nombre con desesperación, aún removiéndose.

Pero la joven no hizo caso a su llamado. Tenía la vista perdida. Sus ojos estaban fijos en un punto de la sala, viendo nada en particular. Estaba viva, de eso no había duda ya que permanecía levemente de pié, apoyada en el cuerpo de Alecto para no caer. Podía ver también su pecho subiendo y bajando levemente con cada respiración que daba… Pero estaba perdida. La razón parecía haberla abandonado.

Había claras señales en su cuerpo que demostraban que había sido torturada. En su cabeza, varios mechones de su cabello parecían haber sido arrancados a tirones, dejando cuero cabelludo visible. En sus brazos y piernas se venían moretones y cortes que ya no sangraban pero que continuaban abiertos. Estaba pálida y oscuras manchas comenzaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos.

Draco no se dio cuenta en el momento en que comenzó a llorar. Sobre su pecho sentía una aplastante presión, sus ojos escocían y una especie de dura roca había comenzado a anidar en su garganta. Sólo sentía la urgente necesidad de ir y tomarla en sus brazos para sacarla de allí.

La risa divertida de los hermanos lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¡Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba!- exclamó Amycus-¡Muchos pagarían por verlo!

Hizo otra seña a su hermana y ésta comenzó a llevarse a Hermione que daba pasos lentos, como si cada parte de su cuerpo doliera en su alma.

Draco quiso protestar pero sólo un grito de rabia salió de su boca.

-No, no, no…- dijo Amycus, negando con la cabeza-No te preocupes. Volverás a verla. Pero la próxima vez que lo hagas, estarás igual o peor que ella.

Lo vio darse vuelta y caminar hasta una mesa llena de instrumento. Cuando se dio vuelta, en su mano llevaba una filosa daga que lo apuntaba directamente.

-Sabes, Draco, hay que darle ciertos méritos a los malditos sangre sucias… ¡No hay nada que me divierta más que estos juguetes que inventaron!

Y, volviendo a hacer silencio, se le aceró amenazante.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Tortura (segunda parte) **

El sudor que cubría su frente cada vez se hacía más espeso y la frialdad del mismo era el testimonio de que su cuerpo estaba anegado por el terror. Si le hacían más daño, si perdía más sangre o lo lastimaban profundamente no tendría las fuerzas necesarias para poder escapar y salvar a Hermione. Amycus se acercaba cada vez más, con la mano firmemente aferrada al mango de plata de la daga. La alzó por sobre su cabeza y de un movimiento fluido y preciso la bajó con velocidad. Draco cerró los ojos, esperando el impacto. Pero éste nunca llegó. Sus párpados se levantaron y comprobaron que el mago sólo había cortado con precisión las cuerdas que aferraban sus manos.

-Te necesito libre- dijo Amycus con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Se preguntó que planeaban hacer con él. Pero rápidamente lo comprobó cuando, tomándolo por el cuello de su ropa, lo arrastró con fuerza hacia una especie de armario lleno de púas amenazantes.

Draco se asustó aún más y sintió terribles deseos de salir corriendo, implorar clemencia para que no lo metieran allí. Pero sólo apretó sus labios con fuerzas y mantuvo silencio. El orgullo le impedía hacer algo más. Ni siquiera gastó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intentando escapar, sabía que era un caso perdido ya que su cuerpo estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre.

Pero por muy orgulloso que pudiera mostrarse una terrible culpa y vergüenza invadían todo su ser, producto de la inevitable resignación en la que se había sumido. Deseaba salir de esa situación triunfante, lograr escapar con Hermione para que ambos estuvieran sanos y salvos para tomar a Scorpius y largarse a algún sitio donde nadie jamás los encontrase… pero sólo eran sueños de un estúpido…

Rememoró el rostro de su pequeño niño mientras lo empujaban al interior con brusquedad, haciendo que las puntas filosas se clavaran en su espalda y sus piernas lo suficiente como para causarle dolor pero sin dañarlo con profundidad. La puerta se cerró delante de él, dejándolo aprisionado con esas púas también frente a él, a milímetros de su rostro. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos… todavía lloraba y sus sollozos se escuchaban fuera de aquel aparato infernal haciendo que su captor se burlara de él. No le importaba aquello. ¡Qué se burlara todo lo que quisiera! ¿Cómo podría afectarle algo tan insignificante como aquello estando en esa situación? Ya no tenía vida y por su estúpida decisión de no querer recuperar la memoria había condenado a Hermione.

Todo era su culpa, lo sabía… Merecía lo que le estaba sucediendo.

…

Uno de los brazos de Harry rodeaba protectoramente por los hombros a Ginny mientras que ésta se abrazaba a su cintura. No lloraba pero se notaba en su mirada el sumo temor por la vida de su amiga. Molly Weasley los había llamado a todos con urgencia cuando despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Dumbledore había aparecido inmediatamente seguido de Remus y Snape. Éste último no había tardado en hacer un recorrido excautivo en la casa y, gracias a esto, habían logrado dar con el pequeño Scorpius. Había sido Altair quien lo había sacado de su escondite y en este momento aún lo tenía en brazos e intentaba calmar. Parecía ser que sentía toda la tensión del ambiente y eso lo ponía inquieto.

Ron también había sido traído a la casa y se le había explicado la situación. No lo tomó muy bien y en todo momento no dejó de culpar a Draco Malfoy por la desaparición de su mejor amiga. En el fondo Harry también sentía una mancha de rabia hacia el Slytherin pero no quería ser injusto con él y cada vez que esa rabia pujaba por salir se decía a sí mismo que Hermione necesitaba su ayuda y que debía concentrarse en eso. No era fácil pero tampoco imposible.

Molly aún sollozaba con las manos en el rostro, culpándose una y otra vez mientras que su marido intentaba consolarla en vano.

—Ya basta, Molly—ordenó con voz firme pero suave el anciano director—No fue tu culpa. Debemos concentrarnos para actuar con inteligencia. Se ha notificado su desaparición y un grupo de expertos Aurores ha ido a buscarlos a todos los sitios donde creen que pueden tenerlos… Aún no han logrado dar con ellos pero tengo la certeza de que pronto lo harán.

—¡Nosotros también podemos colaborar! Pensemos dónde podrían estar…—intervino Remus.

—Pero si un grupo de Aurores no lo sabe… ¿Cómo lo haremos nosotros?—preguntó desconcertado Ron mirando a todos.

—Es obvio que no se esconderán dónde saben que iremos a buscarlos—indicó Severus capturando la atención de los presentes—Entonces, debemos pensar cuál sería el último lugar dónde iríamos…

—Eso puede ser en tanto sitios—dijo Arthur.

—No, no cualquiera—lo corrigió Severus—Si no los han atrapado hasta el momento es porque son inteligentes y saben esconderse muy bien. Lo que quiere decir que por cada ataque que cometían tenía un plan… esta vez no será diferente. Lograron atrapar a Draco lo que desde un principio querían pero también se han llevado a la señorita Granger. Esto nos hace pensar que posiblemente ya han averiguado lo que ella significa para él…

—¿A dónde nos lleva todo esto, Severus?—preguntó Altair con cierta impaciencia.

Severus lo contempló de mala manera pero de todos modos respondió.

—Esto nos lleva a pensar en que, si los van a matar, lo harán en algún sitio significativo para ellos—concluyó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio asimilando esa teoría y a la vez pensando las posibilidades de cuál sería ese sitio.

—El Castillo—dijo de repente Harry.

Los ojos de todos se clavaron en él.

—¿El Castillo, Harry?—preguntó Albus sumamente intrigado por aquel comentario.

—Sí—insistió—Piénsenlo. ¿Cuál es el sitio en dónde todo acabó, en donde Voldemort pereció? Su muerte es la razón por la cual ahora hacen esto.

—Es una idea muy interesante—dijo Dumbledore—Pero queda el detalle de cómo hicieron para ingresar y…

Severus rodó los ojos y, tras dar media vuelta haciendo que su capa ondease detrás de él, se encaminó a la chimenea y desapareció rumbo al castillo.

…

Todos creían que la sala de Menesteres había sido destruida y, en cierta parte, estaban en lo cierto. Ésta ya no podría abrirse desde el pasillo y tampoco se convertía en lo que uno necesitaba pero eso no implicaba que no se pudiese ingresar a ella desde otro lado ni que no se pudiera acondicionarla mediante magia. El armario que con tanto esfuerzo había reparado Draco aún se encontraba allí y su gemelo permanecía oculto en una de las antiguas tiendas de un callejón muggle al que nadie nunca iba por su mala reputación.

Cuando Severus se apareció en el castillo y comenzó a buscar no halló nada que le resultara sospechoso pero el recuerdo de aquel armario le llegó a la mente. Cómo no tenían ninguna otra pista con la que seguir decidió tomar ese nuevo camino. Nunca supo a dónde había ido a parar el otro pero, tras ciertas investigaciones con magos de barata reputación y luego de lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones y amenazas, logró dar con él.

Una oxidada campanilla sonó cuando él abrió la puerta de la tienda. Se trataba de una vieja cerrajería que a simple vista se notaba que no tenía mucho éxito. El polvo y algunas telas de arañas adornaban los vacíos estantes. El mostrador, que estaba al fondo, estaba lleno de pequeñas llaves de todos los tamaños y colores, algunas sucias y oxidadas y otras tan brillantes que parecían nuevas. Pudo distinguir una docena de ellas que eran de oro puro y no tardó ningún segundo en deducir la procedencia ilícita de las mismas.

Caminó hacia allí y, antes de que pudiera acercarse más de dos pasos, un decrépito muggle apareció. Su aspecto era terrible: delgado, con una espesa y mugrienta barba y unas prendas que pedían a grito un lavado urgente. Hizo una mueca despectiva al verlo pero el hombre no se inmutó. Sólo se quedó mirándolo desde su posición con la altivez de un rey. No parecía tener más de unos cuarenta y pico de años pero su cabello canoso le daba un toque de alguien mucho mayor.

—¿Qué quiere?—le preguntó el hombre.

—Vengo por el armario Evanescente— dijo sin dar vueltas

El otro frunció el ceño.

—No sé nada de eso. Si no tiene nada de trabajo para mí, váyase.

Severus dio otro par de pasos al frente, apretando la varita que tenía escondida dentro de su manga.

—¿No me oyó? ¡Váyase!—exclamó el hombre mientras metía la mano detrás del mostrador y sacaba un revolver que, milagrosamente parecía estar en perfectas condiciones, le apuntaba con él.

—Oí perfectamente… Pero usted tiene algo que yo quiero. No estoy para juegos y no quiero perder tiempo así que me lleva al armario o lo busco yo.

—¡Atrévase a dar un paso más y le lleno la cabeza de plomo!

Snape rodó los ojos y, sacando la varita a una velocidad asombrosa, lanzó un petríficus al hombre mediante un hechizo silencioso. Giró alrededor del mostrador para quedar del mismo lado que él y, sin mirarlo, ingresó por la puerta que allí había. Se encontró con una habitación no muy grande pero abarrotada de objetos inservibles. Caminó entre ellos hasta que se topó con una puerta trama. La contempló con sospecha. Podía sentir la magia que se desprendía de su interior. La abrió y bajó las escaleras con cuidado.

La luz que pendía del techo era poca pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitirle ver a su alrededor. Allí estaba. El armario se erguía intacto desde el suelo. No había nada más que eso y otra puerta frente a él. Se acercó a ella y la abrió. Se trataba de una habitación completamente a oscuras

—_Lumus_

La luz de la punta de su varita le ayudó a ver. Era un cuarto vacío, con paredes de piedras al igual que el piso. Esta parecía ser una de las primeras y más antiguas habitaciones de la construcción.

Algo en el suelo capturó su atención. Se aceró allí y se inclinó. Lo tocó con las puntas de sus dedos y cuando comprobó de lo que se trataba su corazón dio un vuelco. Sangre. Seguramente uno de ellos o ambos estaba herido y era allí dónde lo había mantenido oculto por un tiempo. Pero ya se habían marchado y todo parecía indicar que había sido hacia el castillo por el armario.

Dio media vuelta y también se dirigió allí. Antes de desaparecer le mandó un patronus a Dumbledore avisándole sobre su nuevo descubrimiento y pidiéndole que mandasen un grupo de Aurores allí. Él no iba a esperarlos sabía que si lo hacía, para cuando ellos llegasen, podría ser demasiado tarde.


	22. Chapter 22

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Esto quiere decir que no soy J.K.R. , como seguramente supusieron.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Rescate**

Su cuerpo estaba allí y su mente también pero ésta parecía sumergida en un profundo océano de algodón haciendo que todos sus sentidos se encontraran adormecidos. Sus ojos no veían, sus dedos no podían tocar nada, sus oídos no oían más que unas cuantas palabras que no podía darle sentido. Le costaba demasiado engendrar un pensamiento coherente. Ya había perdido el sentido varias veces y una cantidad igual lo había recuperado. Se sentía flotar.

Su cuerpo por cuenta propia parecía haber creado alguna toxina que lo adormecía y atontaba, ayudándole a combatir el dolor al que estaba constantemente siendo sometido. Sus pies había perdido la capacidad de soportar su peso por eso caía recostado en una de las paredes de aquella diminuta prisión, permitiendo que las puntas filosas se clavaran en su piel, haciéndole sangrar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así. Podrían hacer sido días o tan sólo unas cuantas horas. A él le daba igual. Su respiración era lenta y poco profunda. El sudor que bañaba su cuerpo se mezclaba con la sangre que manaban sus heridas. A este paso pronto moriría. Lo sabía.

Sabía en su interior que tenía una razón por la cual seguir luchando contra la muerte pero su mente estaba tan adormecida que no lograba recordar cuál era. Quería hacer el esfuerzo, lo intentó y sólo logró que un terrible dolor de cabeza lo llenara haciéndolo gemir. Y ese gemido le parió la garganta reseca a causa de la pérdida de sangre y de estar tanto tiempo sin beber ni un sorbo de agua. Sus labios estaban partidos y su piel, ya pálida de nacimiento, ahora competía con la blancura de un papel.

De pronto, se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte explosión seguido de un montón de maldiciones dichas a gritos. Draco los oyó como si estuvieran aconteciendo a cientos de metros de distancias de él cuando en realidad sucedían a pocos metros.

Severus había llegado y comenzado a atacar a los tres mortífagos.

—¡Nooo! ¡Alecto, corre!—se escuchó que una voz masculina gritaba.

Un grito femenino siguió a esto, un grito desgarrador de alguien que ha sido capturado a la fuerza.

Se oyeron hechizos. Algunos logró identificar pero otros le resultaron tan extraños que imaginó que eran dichos en un idioma desconocido. El alboroto era inmenso pero él sólo hacía de espectador ciego y pasivo. Los detalles de la lucha que estaba llevándose a cabo escapaban de su percepción.

—¡_Sectusempra_!—escuchó una voz profunda y masculina que le resultó vagamente familiar.

—¡NO! ¡Fenrir!—exclamó uno de sus captores.—¡Maldito traidor, te vas a arrepentir de esto!

El corazón de Draco comenzó a bombear rápidamente. A pesar de estar pendiendo de un hilo entre estar despierto y perder por completo el conocimiento, sabía que algo importante estaba sucediendo, que había una pequeña posibilidad de salir vivo de esto. Intentó moverse pero sólo consiguió gemir de dolor. Éste sonido fue amortiguado por otra nueva explosión y estridentes pasos. Parecía que toda una tropilla había ingresado allí.

Varios hechizos más y luego un silencio profundo que perduró por meros segundos.

—Búsquenlos.

—A ella ya la están llevando a San Mungo.

—¿Cómo está?

—Mal. No sé cuántos crucius le habrán lanzado.

—¿Y Draco?

Al oír su nombre quiso gritar, hacer algún sonido que indicara dónde estaba pero su garganta estaba tan atrofiada que no podía emitir nada. Sus cuerdas vocales parecían haber recibido un petríficus.

—¡Aquí!—gritó alguien con desesperación—¡En la dama de hierro!

Varios pasos se acercaron a donde se encontraba.

—Tengan cuidado al abrirlo…

Alguien recitó un nuevo hechizo que él desconocía y la puerta del sitio donde estaba encerrado comenzó a moverse. Su cuerpo cedió con ella pero alguien lo retuvo justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Abrió levemente los ojos a pesar de que sus párpados pesaban como si estuvieran hechos de plomo y vio un montón de rostros que pudo reconocer de los últimos días que había pasado en la casa de los Weasley, pero otros tantos le resultaron desconocidos.

Intentó abrir la boca y preguntar por Hermione pero la señora Weasley le puso un dedo encima.

—No, no te esfuerzos, cariño. Debes descansar.

Albus lo apuntó con su varita y murmuró algo. Un terrible sueño lo invadió. Luchó contra él sin poder conseguirlo y pronto éste le ganó sumergiendo su mente en un adormecimiento reparador.

…

Albus entró a la habitación de San Mungo donde se encontraba Draco. A su lado, sentada en una posición incómoda en una pequeña silla, se encontraba Hermione dormida. Posó sus ojos en ambos y una profundo pesar lo invadió. Ya habían pasado un mes desde que fueron rescatados pero en ambos las heridas aún cicatrizaban. Ella tenía raspones en su rostro y algunas cicatrices en su cuerpo que jamás se marcharían. Pero a pesar de esto estaba bien. Desafortunadamente, no podría decirse lo mismo del joven Malfoy. Desde que lo había mandado a dormir en con un simple hechizo no había despertado. Los Medimagos no lograban encontrar una explicación lógica para lo que le sucedía y sólo atinaban a decir que Draco despertaría cuando estuviera listo para hacerlo.

Hermione había permanecido a su lado incansablemente.

Se acercó a la joven y movió su hombro con cuidado. Ella abrió los ojos un poco y luego parpadeó varias veces para intentar enfocar la vista y así contemplar el rostro del anciano director.

—Buenos días, señorita Granger—la saludó con cortesía.

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo y se volvió a contemplar a Draco que permanecía tendido en la cama con los párpados cerrados. El dolor y el pesar plasmaron sus ojos.

—¿Cree que algún día despertará?—la oyó preguntarle.

Albus colocó una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Los medimagos creen que así será.—respondió.

—¿Y qué cree usted?

—Que la esperanza es lo último que podemos perder.

Hermione no dijo nada más al respecto. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó al borde de la cama de él. Le apartó un mechón de la cara. Su cabello había crecido en ese mes.

—Su madre traerá a Scorpius más tarde para que el pequeño vea a su padre—comentó intentando sacar un nuevo tema de conversación—¿Le parece bien?

—Sí, claro—musitó distraídamente—Señor…

—¿Sí?

Hermione giró el rostro para verlo.

—¿Podría quedarse con él un par de horas? Quiero ir a dormir un poco.

Él no necesitó entrar en su mente para saber que le estaba mintiendo. Aún así asintió con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. Justo venía a aconsejarte esto.

Hermione se inclinó y dejó un beso en la mejilla de él antes de levantarse y marcharse de allí pero no sin antes despedirse del anciano.

Albus suspiró mientras tomaba asiento donde momentos antes había estado dormida su ex alumna.

—Espero que cuando despiertes—le dijo a Draco—Sepas valorar todo lo que ella está haciendo por ti.

…

Severus sintió el golpe en la puerta de su despacho. Ya sabía de quién se trataba así que sólo hizo un movimiento con su varita para permitirle entrar. La miró fijamente. Debajo de sus ojos unas profundas ojeras se marcaban cada vez con más insistencia. Sabía que él no estaba mejor.

—¿Está lista?—le preguntó con seriedad.

—Sí, señor—respondió Hermione aproximándose a él.

—¿Has traído lo que te pedí?

Ella asintió y del interior de la túnica que la cubría extrajo un pequeño frasquito con un líquido viscoso y plateado que arremolinaba como si fuera una corriente de un río.

—Ahí están todos.

—Sí. ¿Altair ya vino?

—Vino pero se tuvo que marchar rápidamente. Su hijo pequeño tenía un partido de no sé qué cosa… Pero me entregó lo necesario—hizo una seña con su cabeza a la probeta llena de sangre que se encontraban encima de su escritorio—La poción estará lista en media hora si todo sale como tengo planeado.

Ella no respondió.

Severus tendió su mano para que ella le diera todos los recuerdos que se había quitado a sí misma. Lo tomó junto con la sangre. Le hizo una seña para que lo acompañase al laboratorio improvisado que había elaborado en su salón de clases y colocó poco a poco ambos elementos.

—Revuelva cuatros veces a la izquierda y dos a la derecha.—le ordenó.

Hermione lo hizo correctamente y él, por primera vez, la miró con orgullo.

—Ahora sólo hay que esperar que se termine todo de cocinar por media hora. Esperamos que se enfríe a la temperatura de éste ambiente y luego se lo podrá dar a Draco.

—¿Va a funcionar?

—Sí—dijo con seguridad—Recuperará sus recuerdos y luego despertará.

Hermione bajó la vista a la poción que había comenzado a hervir encima de un fuego intenso.

—Tengo la esperanza que así sea—musitó.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

* * *

_Hola! Lamento mucho haber tardado en actualizar y, como disculpa por tal cosa, ahora mismo subo la continuación de éste capítulo. Espero que sepan disculparme. _

_Besos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Recuerdos (Boggart)**

Hermione apartó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo en voz alta cuando escuchó que la puerta de la habitación de Draco se habría. Sonrió cuando vio entrar a Severus aún sabiendo que él no le devolvería el gesto. Pero sabía la razón por la cual él estaba allí y eso le permitía tener esperanzas de que él pronto se recuperaría.

Tomar la decisión de devolverle sus recuerdos no había sido fácil. Podía esperar sentada con los brazos cruzados a que despertara por su cuenta o podría hacer algo para verlo despierto y feliz. Y ella no podía ser tan egoísta como para sólo quedarse sentada a esperar, aún si cuando despertara y tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz fuera ella la que acabara sufriendo. Había averiguado en todos los libros que encontró sobre medicina, tanto mágica como muggle, también en libros de magia oscura y métodos de magia alternativa. Había dado con una extraña poción y esto la había llevado a recurrir a Snape, quién, después de insistir tan sólo un poco, había aceptado ayudarla en todo.

—¿Lo trajo?—preguntó ansiosa.

Él la miró con sorna.

—Por supuesto—respondió—Le dije que lo traería.

Ella dejó el libro a un lado y se levantó.

—Usted se lo dará—le informó—Yo sostendré su cabeza. Hay que hacerlo rápido antes de que las enfermeras o algún medimago aparezcan. Si nos ven con una poción cómo ésta el Ministerio no haría más que alterarse y acusarnos de practicar magia prohibida.

—Entiendo.

Él le tendió el frasco que contenía un oscuro líquido rojo sangre y ella lo tomó sin vacilar. Cada uno se acercó a un lado de la cama. Severus tomó la cabeza de Draco entre sus manos y lo obligó a abrir la boca.

—¡Rápido, Granger!—gruñó.

Hermione destapó el frasco y rápidamente dejó caer su contenido en la boca de Draco. Severus la cerró y, con un movimiento de su varita hizo que él lo tragara. Ella contempló expectante el rostro del rubio pero éste no parecía haber cambiado en absoluto.

La desesperación la invadió. ¡Nada sucedía! ¿A caso no había funcionado?

—¿Qué se supone que debe suceder ahora?—preguntó a punto de derrumbarse a causa de la impotencia que sentía.

—Paciencia, Granger—indicó Severus mirándola a los ojos—Esto es fundamental. Nadie puede asegurar cuánto tiempo tardará en reaccionar la poción en su cuerpo. Puede que en un par de horas esté bien o tal vez dentro de unas cuantas semanas más.

Hermione asintió, abatida. Esperar. Sólo debía esperar.

…

_—¡MAMÁ!—gritaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones un Draco Malfoy de cinco años._

_Su habitación estaba en completa oscuridad. La ventana, herméticamente cerrada, no dejaba pasar ni un solo rayo de luz de luna que le permitiese vislumbrar a su alrededor. Para el pequeño era lo mismo mantener sus ojos abiertos que cerrados. _

_Estaba aterrorizado. La pesadilla que acababa de tener lo había dejado sudoroso y con temblores notables. Quería a su madre. Quería que ella lo envolviera en sus brazos y le dijera que todo estaría bien. _

_Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomar de sus ojos._

_—¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!_

_Un ¡Plop! se oyó a su lado de la cama y esto lo hizo saltar y envolverse con las pesadas colchas de su inmensa cama. Una luz se encendió inmediatamente y le permitió ver la amplísima habitación que lo rodeaba, repleta de lujos y objetos mágicos que él jamás utilizaba. _

_—Amo, Malfoy—dijo el elfo que había aparecido a su lado—¿Qué le sucede, amo? ¿Hay algo que Dobby pueda hacer por el amo?_

_—¡Quiero a mi mamá!—exclamó inmediatamente, quitándos con el dorso de su manita derecha las lágrimas de su mejillas._

_—Pero, amo…_

_—¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡Quiero a mi mamá! ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!_

_—La ama no debe ser molestada a la noche, el amo lo prohíbe._

_— ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!_

_Dobby miró a su alrededor con desesperación._

_—¿Ha tenido otra pesadilla, amo? ¿Quiere que Dobby cante para usted como lo hace la ama?_

_—¡No! Quiero a mi mamá._

_—Porque Dobby sabe cantar muy bien, amo… Escuche… —se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y comenzó a entonar una canción de cuna improvisada—Duérmase, amo. Duérmase ya, que viene Lucius y lo castigará… Duérmase, amo…_

_—¡MAMÁ!_

_El tonto elfo no entendía. Él no quería escuchar una boba canción, él necesitaba a su madre._

_—¡Mamaaaaaa!_

_¿Por qué no venía? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?_

_—¡Mamaaaa, por favooor!_

_El sonido de la puerta abriéndose de repente volvió a sobresaltarlo. Y mucho más que su pesadilla lo asustó la expresión de furia poco reprimida que tenía su padre. El cabello de éste ondeaba en su andar. Su ojos se estrechaban, viéndolo sólo a él y sus dientes permanecían fuertemente apretados. _

_—¿Qué quieres Draco?—gruñó al llegar al lado de su cama._

_El labio inferior del pequeño temblaba notablemente. Su padre daba miedo. Mucho miedo. _

_—Quiero… a mami…—musitó a penas con cierto tartamudeo._

_—¿Mami?—escupió Lucius—¡¿Por qué tienes que llamar a tu madre de ese modo tan vulgarmente ridículo?! Ya estás grande para esto… Vendrás conmigo para ver si te conviertes en hombre de una buena vez._

_—¡No, papá, no, por favor!_

_Lucius, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de su hijo, lo agarró por el cuello de su pijama y de un brusco movimiento lo sacó de la cama. Lo paró delante de él y le empujó la espalda para que comenzara a caminar. _

_Ambos salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por el desértico pasillo. Draco apresuró sus pasos pero sus piernas no eran tan largas como las de su padre y sus pasos eran más cortos. _

_—¡Apúrate!—le gritó volviéndolo a empujar ocasionando que Draco cayera al suelo._

_—¡Ay!— lloró._

_—¡Ya cállate, maldito cobarde!—le espetó levantándolo de sus cortos cabellos rubios—Muévete._

_Bajaron las escaleras. Draco se mordía el labio inferior para que sus sollozos no se escucharan y constantemente estaba secándose las lágrimas de las mejillas. Si su padre lo viera u oyera llorar todo sería peor, lo presentía. Lucius jamás había sido amable con él ni considerado ni mucho menos cariñoso a pesar de que siempre le daba lo mejor de lo mejor, pero nunca antes lo había tratado tan mal cómo estaba haciéndolo en este momento. _

_Draco notó que cada vez iban más lejos de su habitación y pronto comprendió que lo llevaba a los calabozos del sótano de la mansión. _

_—¡No!—dijo muy bajito para que él no lo oyera._

_Su madre lo obligó a avanzar. _

_—Ya va siendo hora que te aprendas a comportar como un Malfoy. _

_Abrió la puerta y lo llevó a una de las celdas. Lucius dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándolo solo y rodeado nuevamente de una inmensa oscuridad. Ahora ya no tenía sentido gritar por su madre porque no había posibilidad alguna que ella lo escuchara. Se sentó en una de las esquinas frías del suelo y comenzó a llorar. Enrolló sus piernitas y las acercó a su pecho mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. Escondió su cabeza allí. _

_Pero de repente un sonido proveniente de la esquina contraria capturó su atención. Jadeó y alzó su cabeza forzando a sus ojos a ver en esa oscuridad._

_El grito que lanzó retumbó por toda la mansión y no hubo nadie que no la oyera. Lucius sonrió triunfante a su mujer pero sólo consiguió una mirada de desprecio por parte de ella. Él creía haber tenido una excelente idea al encerrarlo en una celda fría junto a un Boggart. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

* * *

_Como prometí, acá está la continuación del capítulo anterior. Tengo la esperanza de poder subir un nuevo capítulo la próxima semana, solo espero poder realmente hacerlo. _

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Recuerdos (Severus Snape)**

_Su padre no dejaba de mirarlo con desprecio y no entendía porque. A sus nueve años, él se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender cuando había hecho algo malo pero en esta ocasión estaba desconcertado. No creía haber gritado la noche anterior cuando había tenido pesadillas, ya no lo hacía desde que era pequeño. Tampoco había hablando con sangres sucias ni había dicho nada que no debía. Pero aún así Lucius sólo le lanzaba miradas de odio. _

_Su madre también estaba actuando de manera extraña. Hacía tres noches seguidas que la había oído llorar a solas fuera de su habitación. Él se había acercado la primera vez a preguntarle que le sucedía, usando la palabra madre y no mami como lo hacía antes (porque su padre se enojaba mucho si la llamaba así). Pero ella sólo lo había mirado desconcertada por unos segundos antes de tratarlo con una frialdad digna de su padre. Las otras dos veces no le dijo nada. Se había dado cuenta que ella no quería su presencia y la quería demasiado como para respetar su decisión. Y aunque no supiera porqué lloraba sabía que estaba relacionado con su padre y con Severus Snape. _

_No entendía qué tenía que ver su padrino en todo esto pero hacía dos semanas atrás su madre lo había llevado a verlo, buscando una poción que ayudara a que el moretón que le había dejado en el rostro su padre se marchara rápidamente. Habían ido a pedido del mismísimo Lucius, ya que le disgustaba que su hijo estuviera todo marcado. ¡Qué ridículo! Él mismo le dejaba constantes marcas del condenado bastón que siempre llevaba consigo en la espalda. _

_Severus le había aplicado una especie de ungüento que olía a huevos podridos y lo había mandado a la cocina porque él debía hablar a solas con su madre de "cosas de adultos". _

_¿Qué creían? ¿Qué él era estúpido? ¡Ya tenía nueve años, por Morgana! _

_Él se había marchado a la cocina, diciéndole inocentemente que buscaría una de esas galletas con pasas que sabía que su padrino tenía en la alacena, pero a penas ellos comenzaron a murmurar se apresuró a esconderse detrás de la puerta semiabierta, escuchanzo ciertos retazos de la conversación. _

_—¡¿Cómo crees que me siento, Severus?!—Había oído exclamar a su madre entre susurros—¡Nos ha amenazado a Draco y a mí! ¡Es un maldito bastardo que no merece vivir!_

_—Narcisa, no lo hagas…_

_—¿A caso tengo que seguir soportándolo, seguir viendo como golpea a mi hijo sin poder hacer nada, viviendo con el temor de encontrarlo un día muerto? ¡¿Cuánto crees que una madre puede soportar?! Han sido casi diez años…_

_—¡Debes ser fuerte! Si lo intentas fracasarás. _

_—No puedes estar tan seguro._

_—Sí, puedo. Lucius puede ser un bastardo de mierda, un maldito presuntuoso pero tiene los conocimientos suficientes como para detectar una gota de veneno con sólo olfatearla… _

_—¡Tengo que intentarlo!_

_—¡Maldita sea, Naricisa, si fracasas te matará!—Severus gritó sobresaltándolo. _

_—De todos modos amenazó con hacerlo—se la oyó con una voz apagada—No tengo nada que perder. Me ha quitado todo lo que tenía en la vida, incluso mi varita… _

_No había podido oír el resto de la conversación porque ambos había comenzado a susurrar tan bajo que fue imposible seguir escuchando. Severus había tomado las manos de su madre entre las suyas y la miraba a los ojos fijamente, con cierta desesperación. De repente, él le dijo algo y ella comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente. Draco había sentido una desesperación terrible porque ciertas ideas de lo que estaba por acontecer las había entendido su mente._

_Después de este acontecimiento, casi un mes después, Draco se despertó una mañana con una extraña sensación en su pecho. Una especie de presentimiento que no auguraba nada bueno. Se levantó y se vistió. Bajó a desayunar como siempre lo hacía pero allí, en vez de estar su madre, se encontraba tan sólo su padre, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa con el periódico en las manos. En silencio se sentó en el sitio correspondiente._

_—¡Traigan el desayuno!—ordenó a los elfos domésticos—¡Rápido! _

_Draco se estremeció levemente. _

_—¿No esperamos a mi madre?—preguntó armándose de valor._

_Lucius apartó la vista del periódico por unos segundos. _

_—Está en cama aún. Dijo que no se sentía bien—fue toda la respuesta que dio._

_El corazón de Draco comenzó a latir a toda velocidad, sintiendo un terrible temor al ver como una sonrisa macabra aparecía en la boca de su padre. No se levantó y controló con toda su fuerza de voluntad el deseo de salir corriendo hacia la habitación de su madre para ver cómo se encontraba._

_—Desayuna—le ordenó sin mirarlo—Yo tengo que irme al Ministerio por un par de horas… No quiero que molestes a tu madre, ¿Has entendido?_

_Draco asintió._

_—Sí, señor._

_El desayuno fue tenso. Pero tan pronto como su padre se levantó de la mesa y desapareció de la casa rumbo al ministerio, él apartó la silla y corrió escaleras arriba para ver a su madre. Tocó la puerta con insistencia._

_—¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? _

_No hubo respuesta a su llamado y esto sólo logró asustarlo más._

_Intentó abrir la puerta tomando la manilla y girándola pero no consiguió nada. Repitió varias veces, empujado la puerta con fuerza en vano._

_—¡Dobby!—gritó._

_Con un ¡Plop! el elfo doméstico apareció a su lado._

_—¡Dobby, abre la puerta!—ordenó._

_El elfo lo contempló con culpa._

_—El señor Malfoy le prohibió a Dobby abrir esta puerta._

_—¿Qué?—preguntó con desolación._

_—Su padre, señor, le prohibió a Dobby abrir la puerta a cualquier persona…_

_La mente del joven Draco comenzó a trabajar con prisa. Tenía que hallar algún modo de poder entrar._

_—¡Pero tú puedes entrar! ¿No?_

_Dobby lo contempló con los ojos bien abiertos._

_—Sí, señor, Dobby puede. _

_—¡Entonces entra y sácala de allí!—casi gritó—Llévala a mi cuarto._

_Y antes de que Dobby pudiera contestarle bajó corriendo las escaleras nuevamente. En el último escalón tropezó pero rápidamente se levantó para ir hacia la chimenea de la sala. Tomó todo lo que su pequeño puño pudo agarrar de polvos Flu y los arrojó en el interior de la misma._

_—¡Despacho de Snape, Hogwarts!_

_Metió su cabeza rubia entre las llamas sin titubear. Vio el despacho tal y cual lo recordaba de las pocas veces que había ido allí pero no había rastro alguno de su padrino._

_—¡Snape! ¡SNAPE!—gritó a todo pulmón._

_El hombre se acercó corriendo desde una de las puertas más lejanas._

_—¿Draco?—preguntó confuso—¿Qué sucede?_

_—¡Mi mamá…! Ella… —respiraba agitadamente y no podía armar una oración con coherencia—Ella… mi padre dijo… habitación…_

_Severus empalideció advirtiendo la conmoción que presentaba su ahijado, y rápidamente comprendió la gravedad de la situación. _

_—Apártate. Ya voy para allí._

_Draco alejó su rostro de las llamas. Se levantó, dio unos pasos atrás y en menos de cinco segundos la figura oscura y alta de Severus salió de la chimenea._

_—¿Dónde está?_

_—Le dije a Dobby que la llevara a mi cuarto._

_—Bien. Quédate aquí._

_¡Ni hablar!, pensó Draco antes de seguir los pasos de su padrino escaleras arriba. Severus iba tan de prisa y concentrado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia. Ambos entrar a la habitación de él casi al mismo tiempo. Narcisa estaba tendida en la cama, inconsciente y con una palidez mortuoria que sólo logró asustarlo. Si algo le sucedía a su madre él no sabría qué iba a ser. Siempre había sido ella la que curaba las marcas que había dejado su padre en su cuerpo, siempre había sido ella la que a escondidas le dejaba un beso en la frente antes de dormir. _

_—¡Merlín!—oyó que Severus decía—¿Qué te ha hecho, Narcisa?_

_Severus se acercó a la cama y rápidamente le tomó el pulso. Draco quiso seguir acercándose pero en ese momento Severus se apartó y, al retroceder, chocó contra él._

_—¿Qué diablos…? ¡Draco! Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras allá…_

_—No podía._

_—¡Vete! _

_Draco estaba por protestar pero él lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación sin darle oportunidad alguna de desprenderse del agarre. Lo empujó suavemente y, con velocidad, cerró la puerta utilizando un hechizo para que no la abriera. _

_Él gritó con todas su fuerzas, golpeó la puerta, incluso llamó a los elfos para que vinieran a ayudarlo a entrar pero ninguno apareció. Imaginó que todos estarían después con golpes en la cabezas y en las manos, por los autocastigos que se infringirían por no responder al llamado de su amo… por primera vez no le importó. ¡Que se lastimasen! ¡Que les doliera! ¡Malditos ellos por no permitirle ver a su madre! _

_ Dos horas después, él seguía parado frente a la puerta. Escuchó desde arriba las llamaras encendiéndose en la chimenea de la gran sala de la mansión y su corazón se detuvo. ¡Si su padre se enteraba que él había llamado a Snape todos estarían muertos! _

_Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a bajar corriendo las escaleras para impedir que su padre subiese. Ya inventaría algo convincente. Pero antes de poder hacer siquiera dos pasos una mano aferró su hombro impidiéndoselo. Giró el rostro hacia atrás y contempló a Snape._

_—Yo hablaré con él—dijo serio—Ve a ver a tu madre._

_Draco asintió y rápidamente entró corriendo a verla._

_Él nunca supo qué le dijo Snape a Lucius y tampoco estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Al parecer su padrino había encontrado la manera de hacerle entender a su padre que su madre debía seguir viva bajo cualquier precepto. _

_Si desde aquel momento el desprecio que tenía hacia su padre era ferviente, ahora esos sentimientos se habían caldeado aún más, convirtiéndose en algo mucho más poderoso: verdadero odio. _

_Su madre pasó dos semanas en cama, sin siquiera levantarse para comer. Él había encontrado un frasquito vacío en la habitación de sus padres cuando los elfos la trasladaron. Curioso, había llevado la nariz hacia la entrada y un leve olor amargo había salido del interior, casi quemando los bellos de sus fosas nasales. No había podido averiguar qué era. Dobby se lo había quitado de las manos, alegando que el señor Malfoy le había ordenado que lo destruyese inmediatamente. _

_Los golpes que recibió en esas dos semanas que su madre estuvo indispuesta tuvo que aprender a curárselos por sí solo. Las primeras veces fue a donde Snape se encontraba y le pidió, envuelto en una vergüenza atroz, alguna poción que hiciera que sus músculos no doliesen tanto y otra para que los moretones de sus piernas se marchasen inmediatamente. Él no había dicho absolutamente nada. Le había tendido dos frascos y le había indicado cómo colocárselos. Desde ese entonces el oscuro profesor le mandaba una vez por semana las mismas pociones que él se encargaba de ocultar en un rincón de su amplia habitación, oculto tras unos libros nuevos que le había obsequiado su tía Bella y que nunca había tocado. Era su reserva privada. _

_Desde ese entonces ya entendió, que para bien o mal, siempre podría contar con Seveus Snape y con el paso de los años fue comprendiendo que aquel hombre fue mucho más un padre para él que lo que lo fue alguna vez Lucius Malfoy. _

_**Aviso:** En el próximo capítulo vienen los recuerdos relacionados a Hermione. Ya verán qué es lo que Draco pensaba al respecto de ella cuando estaban en el colegio._

_**Adelanto del capítulo siguiente:**_ _Pequeño obsequio (atrasado) de Navidad y de Reyes._

"Muchas veces se encontró con Granger y no perdió oportunidad de insultarla y rebajarla; ella le devolvía los insultos con astucia, no se inmutaba con su presencia, parecía no tenerle miedo alguno y por eso, secretamente, la admiraba. No todos podían decir que no le temían al Príncipe de las Serpientes ni mucho menos, después de enfrentarlo, salir indemne.

Porque, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, él jamás podría hacerle verdadero daño a Granger.

Sus ojos seguían pareciéndole encantadores."


	25. Chapter 25

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. **

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Recuerdos (Hermione Granger)**

_Nunca había pensado en ella como nada más que la fastidiosa amiga de Harry Potter y la Comadreja Weasley; nunca la había visto como una mujer y mucho menos había pensado que poseía una hermosura que podría cautivar a los hombres. Para él siempre había sido Hermione Granger, la fastidiosa comelibros y una sangre sucia que no merecía más que insultos. De ese modo lo habían criado, reprimiendo casi toda capacidad de pensar por su cuenta haciendo que no supiera actuar de otra manera. _

_Pero un día, todo aquello cambió. _

_No fue un momento de locura en que sólo decidió fijase en ella por casualidad y simplemente quedó enamorado; no, aquello hubiera sido absurdo. Él no creía en las tonterías del amor. Se había fijado en ella, sí, pero llanamente impulsado por mera curiosidad, intentando descubrir alguna debilidad en su ser para poder sacarla a la luz y utilizarla en su contra. Por esa razón la había seguido aquella tarde, después de la clase de Pociones, al verla actuar con tanto sigilo. _

_Sus amigos ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando la despidieron pero él siempre había pensado que esos dos no eran lo suficientemente listos como para darse cuenta de nada. Para su fortuna, él creía poseer los sentidos más desarrollados, algo que le permitía darse cuenta cuando alguna persona ocultaba algo. Tal vez era como un instinto. Daba igual, sabía que lo poseía y no dudaba en usarlo para su propio beneficio. Y esa vez, con Granger, no iba hacer la excepción. _

_Así que comenzó a seguirla a una distancia prudente, procurando no toparse con nadie y disimulando cada vez que, inevitablemente, algún alumno conocido se cruzaba por su camino. Por desgracia, ya que ese año se realizaba el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el colegio estaba repleto de alumnos. Aún así logró ingresar detrás de ella dentro de la Biblioteca. _

_Hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se escondía detrás de unos estantes repletos de libros y la veía sentarse en una de las mesas más alejadas. ¿Aquello era todo? ¿Tanto cuidado, intentando no llamar la atención para ir a estudiar? ¡Qué tontería! Nadie en su sano juicio haría algo así y, definitivamente, ella no era una estúpida que hiciera las cosas sin razón, porque, aunque le costara admitirlo, sabía que Granger era condenadamente inteligente; por algo era una sabelotodo. _

_Así que esto sólo quería decir una cosa: no sólo había ido a estudiar… Pero entonces… ¿Qué había ido a hacer allí? _

_Lo único que le quedaba a él era esperar. _

_Y esperó, esperó, esperó, hasta que estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse de allí lleno de fastidio. Ella no había hecho más que pasar las hojas de un condenado libro…_

_Pero entonces sucedió algo que lo dejó quieto en su sitio. Algo que jamás hubiese creído posible ni capaz de suceder. Ni la mente más retorcida y de gran imaginación lo hubiera pensado… _

_El mismísimo Vicktor Krum se acercó al lado de la joven y la miró con una sonrisa tímida mientras balbuceaba unas palabras que él no pudo oír. Casi parecía estar disculpándose por algo. ¿Sería posible que…? ¡No! La sola idea que Granger también sea una de esas idiotas que seguían a aquel musculoso descerebrado para llamar su atención era absurda. Pero para su mayor asombro, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y, mientras le decía algo, le señalaba con la mano la silla que había frente a ella. _

_¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! No sólo porque ella quisiese pasar tiempo con aquel imbécil sino también porque parecía ser que él también quería quedarse allí. ¿Qué rayos le veía a Granger? Ella no era atractiva. Sus dientes eran demasiado grandes, su cabello parecía un sucio nido de aves, sus ojos eran de un color ordinario y tampoco tenía un cuerpo de infarto que podría quitar el aire. Entonces… ¿Qué tenía Granger que atraía a Krum? _

_Podía quedarse allí y seguir observándolo pero parecía ser que en ese momentos cientos de alumnos habían decidido ir a hacer sus deberes o consultar libros por lo que, si no quería correr el riesgo de ser descubierto, era mejor marcharse. _

_Y así lo hizo, intentando dejar atrás lo que acababa de ver. Tal vez sólo era un error y el idiota de Krum la usaba para conseguir información de Potter que le ayudara a ganar la copa. _

_…_

_Era la segunda vez que la veía a su lado. Esta vez, también parecían estar ocultándose en la biblioteca, en la mesa más alejada donde parecía ser que ninguna de las seguidoras de Krum se había atrevido a entrar; tal vez pensando que no se encontraría allí. _

_Había imaginado que aquel primer encuentro que él había presenciado sólo había sido mera casualidad porque seguía negándose a pensar que Krum encontraba atractiva a aquella joven. Pero verlo allí, sentado a su lado, jugando con un mechón de su cabello mientras ella sólo leía con atención, mandaba a volar la idea anterior. ¿Por qué razón la veía con expresión estúpida…? Si se acercaba un poco podría averiguarlo. _

_Miró disimuladamente a su alrededor y, cuando comprobó que nadie lo veía, se acercó unos metros más a la pareja, permaneciendo oculto siempre. Lo malo de aquello es que no podía inclinarse demasiado entre los estantes para ver qué sucedía sin correr el peligro de ser descubierto pero aún así se arriesgó. Si alguien lo veía allí sólo haría como si estuviera buscando algún libro y, teniendo una reputación ya conocida, nadie se atrevería a poner en duda su palabra. _

_Sus ojos se posaron en ella de nuevo. Su cabello estaba igual de revoltoso que siempre, con esos risos enredados que casi no tenían ninguna forma y no parecían nada más que un nido de pájaros. Sin embargo, el famoso jugador de Quiddicht parecía adorarlos, enredando sus dedos en ellos y soltándolos suavemente para ver como volvían a su estado original. De pronto, vio como Krum lo acercaba a su nariz y aspiraba profundamente. Por su expresión en su rostro parecía que el aroma de la joven lo transportaba al mismo paraíso. _

_Draco parpadeó varias veces, desconcertado. ¿A caso Granger olía tan bien? Él no entendía esto. ¿Qué cosa de placentera podía tener el aroma de una mujer? Las veces que estaba al lado de Pansy intentaba no respirar demasiado por su lado ya que el fuerte perfume que usaba la joven le hacía picar la nariz y cuando eso sucedía no podía parar de estornudar. No quería ni imaginarse qué sucedería si aspiraba directamente de su cabello… sería algo horroroso. _

_¿A caso Granger olería diferente? _

_Y, tras esa pregunta, lo embargó el extraño e inconcebible deseo de acercársele y comprobar por sí mismo qué aroma tendría su cabello, su piel…_

_Notó que sus mejillas repentinamente se habían ruborizado al sentirlas arder. Se maldijo mil veces a sí mismo antes de salir de la biblioteca hecho una furia. _

_¡La odiaba! ¡Detestaba a esa maldita sangre sucia! ¡No iba a permitirse a sí mismo tener esa clase de pensamientos ridículos y ruborizarse como un maldito crío avergonzado! _

_…_

_Él no volvió a aparecer por la biblioteca solo. Muchas veces notó que ella se excusaba de sus amigos para ir allí pero no la siguió. Permaneció atento a sus cosas, molestando a cuantos osasen atravesarse en su camino, haciéndole saber a los demás que él era superior como le había dicho su padre. _

_El día en que el maldito Ojo Loco lo transformó en hurón mandó una lechuza urgente a su padre, contándole lo sucedido, haciéndole jurar venganza por tal humillación a su persona y al apellido de la familia… pero no recibió respuesta. Eso lo descolocó, lo enfermó, se sintió aun más humillado a pesar de que no tenía nadie delante de sí que pudiera ser testigo de aquel ultraje. Claro, su padre nunca había sido el mejor y había dejado en claro que su único interés en la existencia de Draco en el mundo era el hecho de dejar un heredero. No lo quería como un padre debía querer a un hijo, lo sabía, pero al menos había esperado que dijera algo, que le mandara una contestación asegurándole que hablaría con el Consejo Escolar por el maltrato recibido… ¡Era algo imperdonable! _

_Siguió esperando pero nunca tuvo contestación._

_En el baile de Navidad la volvió a ver y, por primera vez y con una sorpresa tan grande que apenas pudo disimular, comprobó qué era lo que veía Krum en ella. A su modo era hermosa. No, no con esa belleza que irradiaba y encandilaba, con una hermosura sutil y casi apenas perceptible. Su cabello había lucido un favorable cambio y el recogido hacía que sus fracciones parecieran más delicadas, agrandando sus ojos castaños. Unos ojos que, a pesar de ser comunes, parecían estar cubiertos por una capa de inocencia que los volvía encantadores. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?_

_Pero Pansy volvió a llamar su atención, disgustada porque había pasado más de cinco minutos en hablarle así que dejó de mirar a Granger e hizo como si ella no existiera._

_Seguramente toda la belleza que veía esa noche en ella desaparecería a la mañana siguiente porque no era más que algún tipo de hechizo que había utilizado para verse de hermosa esa noche. _

_Sin embargo, muy dentro suyo, sabía que no volvería a verla de mismo modo que antes. _

_…_

_El retorno del Señor Oscuro marcó un antes y un después en su vida. Si antes la mansión le había parecido tétrica y oscura ahora era diez veces peor con sus constantes reuniones donde Mortífagos como su padre se reunían en uno de los grandes comedores y charlaban durante hora sobre quién sabe qué cosas. A él jamás lo dejaban entrar y, por más que le había dicho a su padre lo contrario, estaba muy agradecido de que fuera así. No quería por nada en el mundo tener que escuchar como habían torturado, matado o maltratado a muggles ni ser partícipe de ninguno de sus macabros planes. _

_Su madre también pocas veces asistía. La mayoría de las veces disimuladamente ella se colaba en su cuarto y sólo se sentaba frente a la ventana que daba al jardín a ver el cielo. Él no le decía nada. Tomaba un libro e iba a su lado a leer. A veces lo hacía en silencio y otras en voz alta en un intento de alejar los lúgubres pensamientos que invadían la mente de ella. _

_Lo único que lamentó de regresar al colegio fue tener que dejarla allí junto a su padre porque, por otro lado, estaba más que dispuesto a abandonar la Mansión familiar. Él quería regresar, ver a sus amigos y charlar de tonterías con ellos. Sabía que los temas serios serían tocados de igual manera pero, por algo había quedado en Slytherin y no en la de los estúpidos y "valientes" leones, era un cobarde y prefería ser un simple testigo de todo aquello y no partícipe directo del mismo._

_Cuando escuchó el discurso de la que sería su nueva profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras aplaudió con entusiasmo, al igual que todos los de su mesa. No es que estuviera cien por ciento de acuerdo con lo que decía sino, simplemente, odiaba a Albus Dumbledore y le encantaba ver el disgusto que le ocasionaba saber que el Ministerio estaba metiéndose en su querida escuela. _

_Y pronto los cambios no tardaron en llegar. Fueron dándose poco a poco pero pisando cada vez más fuerte. Incluso le resultó divertido ver como la mujer con sus constantes interrogatorios ponía nerviosos a todos los profesores, incluyendo a Snape. Ser parte de la Brigada Inquisidora le dio más poder. Y a él le encantaba el poder. _

_Muchas veces se encontró con Granger y no perdió oportunidad de insultarla y rebajarla; ella le devolvía los insultos con astucia, no se inmutaba con su presencia, parecía no tenerle miedo alguno y por eso, secretamente, la admiraba. No todos podían decir que no le temían al Príncipe de las Serpientes ni mucho menos, después de enfrentarlo, salir indemne. _

_Porque, sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, él jamás podría hacerle verdadero daño a Granger. _

_Sus ojos seguían pareciéndole encantadores. _


	26. Chapter 26

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Espero que el capítulo que van a leer les guste. **

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Recuerdos (Hermione Granger_Segunda parte)**

_Sabía que estaba siendo seguido y sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba. Su cabellera revuelta era difícil de ocultar… e inconfundible. También sospechaba la razón por la cual lo estaba persiguiendo. Ya varias veces había sucedido con Potter y Weasley. Lo que nunca hubiera imaginado es que esos dos fueran tan cobardes como para mandar a Granger a hacer el trabajo que ellos no pudieron. _

_Si mirar atrás, siguió andando, yendo directamente al séptimo piso, hacia la sala de menesteres como lo hacía habitualmente, salvo que esta vez el pensamiento que armó en su cabeza fue diferente al de siempre. _

_Si tan decidida estaba Granger en seguirlo tal vez sería bueno darle un buen susto, algo que la alejase de aquello… sonrió divertido ante la idea. _

_Ingresó yendo lentamente, dándole la oportunidad a ella que pudiera ingresar antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ambos. Sintió sus suaves pasos sobre el piso de piedra. Aprovechando la penumbra fue hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación y se ocultó. Se quitó su capa y aflojó su corbata. _

_Vio en el instante exacto en que se detuvo quedándose estática en su sitio, asombrada. _

_—¿Conoces el dicho… La curiosidad mató al gato…?—dijo con voz calma mientras daba un par de pasos hacia adelante y comenzaba a desprender los botones de las mangas de su camisa. _

_Ella dio un paso atrás muy lentamente y él aprovechó su precaución para acortar prácticamente toda la distancia que había entre ellos. Su objetivo era asustarla y parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo._

_—¿Te vas tan rápido?— le preguntó con malicia y una sonrisa petulante en su rostro—¿Acaso no venías siguiéndome para saber qué era lo que iba a hacer?_

_Ella abrió los ojos inmensamente y él casi pudo oír las maldiciones e improperios que se lanzaba contra sí misma por ser tan estúpida. Aunque, a decir verdad, había actuado estúpidamente. Draco la tenía como una de las jóvenes más inteligentes pero aquel acto no lo atestiguaba. _

_La contempló fijamente, teniéndola por primera vez en su vida verdaderamente cerca. Pudo ver como pequeñas pecas, casi invisibles se esparcían por sus mejillas, como sus pestañas un poco más oscuras que el color de su cabello se curvaban sobre sus inocentes ojos castaños. Oh, sí, ella era tan inocente y lo hacía sentir a él tan jodidamente sucio. _

_Éste año había sido el peor de su vida y sabía que lo seguiría siendo. Su padre le había comunicado el deseo del Señor Oscuro de querer verlo para encomendarle una importante misión y se había visto obligado a aceptar en contra de sus deseos. Pero sabía que si la palabra "no" aparecía en su boca, no sólo él sufriría las consecuencias de su negativa sino también su madre y, la pobre que tan mal se veía últimamente, no podría soportar ningún tipo de maltrato sin que acabara matándola. Así que, ¿cómo negarse estando en peligro la vida de la única persona que le había demostrado afecto, de la única persona que él realmente amaba? _

_Y el recuerdo de su madre, una vez vivaz y alegre, le hizo recordar porqué Granger debía mantenerse apartada de todo aquello. Él no quería que esa inocencia de su mirada, ese toque que la hacía encantadora, se viera mancillada por su presencia. Pero si algo había descubierto desde aquel primer día de cuarto año que la siguió a la biblioteca era que ella parecía no querer salir de su cabeza. _

_Puso en su rostro una máscara de frialdad y en sus ojos una expresión de furia. ¡Que se alejara de él! ¡Que se marchara antes de que lo hiciera cometer una estupidez! _

_Pero entonces sucedió algo que derrumbó por unos segundos aquella apariencia que había creado. _

_—Eres un mortífago—había musitado tan bajo que si el silencio no los rodeara hubiera sido imposible oírla._

_Se sintió empalidecer y todo su mundo se vino abajo. Ella lo sabía. No lo había dicho con duda, no había sido una pregunta. No. Había sido una certeza, como si estuviera segura de las palabras que pronunciaba. ¿A caso era obvio? ¿A caso todo esperaban de él lo peor, que siguiera los pasos de su padre ciegamente? ¿Por qué para los demás todo debía ser blanco o negro? ¿Por qué todos parecían ver un lado bueno o un lado malo a la situación? ¿A caso le creerían si él dijera que se encontraba en un punto intermedio? ¡Él no quería ser un maldito mortífago! Y a pesar de que llevaba la marca, de que asistía a las reuniones, de que su padre lo observaba con orgullo al saber en lo que se había convertido, todo le parecía tan irreal que, recién ahora, cuando la verdad salía de los labios temblorosos de la joven, él podía comprender con horror que aquel no era un infernal sueño._

_—Lo eres—la oyó decir._

_Apretó los labios con fuerza e intentó contener la rabia que lo invadía. Rabia contra ella, contra él mismo, contra el infeliz del Señor Oscuro, contra la mierda de su padre, contra todo el maldito mundo que creía que él quería ser un Mortífago. _

_—No sabes lo que dices—le indicó mirándola con desprecio—¡Vete, Granger!_

_Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda. Sabía que iría corriendo hacia Dumbledore a contarle lo sucedido, que iría con Potter y Weasley y que entre todos lo irían a detener y entonces él no podría realizar lo que le había encargado y la vida de su madre acabaría… _

_¡Merlín, estaba en problemas! ¿A caso debía pedir perdón al viejo director rogando que ayudase a su madre? ¿O debía escapar ahora en un intento de ir a salvarla él mismo?_

_Escuchó un par de pasos. Lentos. No como si fuera corriendo a contarle a alguien lo sucedido. Se giró y se la encontró frente a frente, estando sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancias. ¡¿A caso estaba loca?! ¿Pensaba acabar ella con él? _

_—¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! – le gritó._

_La vio tomar aire y exhalar haciendo que su aliento chocase contra su rostro. _

_—Muéstrame. _

_—¿Qué?_

_—Muéstrame la marca. _

_—¡Eres una estúpida! ¡No tienes idea en lo que te estás metiendo! ¡¿Por qué rayos quieres verla?!— le gritó enfurecido y, sin esperar respuesta, siguió hablando. No pensaba en lo que decía, sólo dejaba que la frustración que sentía se convirtiera en palabras— ¡No sabes lo que es esto! Tú siempre has tenido la opción de elegir, siempre has sabido el lugar correcto… No conoces lo que los sangre pura como nosotros debemos hacer…_

_— Pues… Cuéntamelo…—dijo sin perder la calma._

_Sabía que estaba nerviosa pero aún permanecía allí, frente a él. _

_—¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría algo así?_

_—Porque… porque…así podría desahogarte- le contestó tartamudeando._

_Draco la miró fijamente a los ojos y ella se ruborizó. ¡Por Morgana! ¿Tenía que mostrarse tan encantadora en un momento así? _

_Y fue entonces cuando notó que un mechón de su cabello se había soltado del moño que lo sujetaba y éste caía sobre su frente y parte su mejilla. Lo tomó y comprobó la suavidad del mismo. _

_Ella lo miraba tan seriamente a los ojos que posiblemente ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que él estaba haciendo… o de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. _

_Se acercó más a su rostro y sonrió con malicia. Él era un Slytherin, un Malfoy, un Mortífago… ¿Qué otra cosa se podría esperar de él? _

_—¿Sabes qué? Puedo hacer esto._

_Y pegó sus labios a los de ella en un beso feroz. Podría haber sido delicado, haberla besado despacio, pero una parte suya ansiaba desde hacía tiempo, casi sin que él lo supiera, que este momento llegase. Además, seguía con las esperanzas de querer asustarla y alejarla a pesar de que sabía que, si lo conseguía, se sentiría como un maldito amargado. _

_Ella intentó escapar de su beso pero él la aferró por la cintura para impedirlo. La obligó, literalmente, a entregarse a él en ese modo, a que le devolviera el beso. Y, por más que la idea de saber que ella sólo lo besaba por temor a que él le hiciera algún daño lo desgarraba, no podía negar que había cierto placer en el momento, un placer que iba más allá de lo racional y permisible. _

_Sintió que Granger comenzaba a alzar sus manos, acariciando lentamente sus brazos para acabar por rodear su nuca y atraerlo hacia ella. _

_ Draco mordió delicadamente su labio inferior, tironeando de él, logrando que ella jadeara y entonces aprovechó a meter su lengua dentro de su boca y a comenzar a saborearla. La sintió estremecer y se quedó sorprendido. ¿A caso ella había comenzado a disfrutar del beso también? _

_La miró y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados, no con fuerza, sino como si sus párpados no soportasen su propio peso y hubieran caído por voluntad propia. Siguió besándola, asombrado pero dispuesto a disfrutar del momento. Acarició su espalda con la punta de sus dedos mientras que la otra mano la dejó aferrada a su cintura. Se detuvo unos segundos para tomar aire pero rápidamente volvió a adueñarse de su boca. Esta vez el beso no fue feroz sino que tuvo más calma y lentitud. Él también cerró los ojos. De ese modo todos sus demás sentidos parecían exaltarse. _

_…_

_Tenía el leve presentimiento que haberla besado había sido un error… Bueno, lo admitía, ¡Había sido la cosa más idiota que podría haber hecho en su vida! ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando al estrecharla contra su cuerpo y besarla como si no hubiera mañana? Pero a pesar de que sabía que había sido una gran equivocación no podía encontrar un solo pensamiento en su mente que le dijera que se arrepentía de lo acontecido. _

_Besar a Granger había sido malo… pero Merlín sabía que lo volvería a hacer si tuviera la oportunidad… Ella era la única que lo distraía de su maldita vida. Cada momento en que no pensaba en que estaba condenándose a sí mismo pensaba en ella, en su ojos inocentes que lograban hacerlo detener y aspirar… sólo tomarse un respiro para todo el torbellino de sucesos que era su vida. _

_Y por eso estaba decidido a seguir cometiendo esa clase de errores, porque la inocencia de su mirada, eso que lo encantaba parecía eximirlo del pecado que iba a cometer… claro, jamás se lo diría a nadie. Ella sería su secreto. Qué más valía tener algo más que ocultar en su vida._

_Así que, después de una de las clases de Pociones, cuando ella se marchó a la biblioteca, él comenzó a seguirla como lo había hecho dos años atrás, en su cuarto año. Sigilosa y lentamente. La vio dejar su bolso con sus pertenencias sobre una de las mesas, ya no la más apartada, y sacar un amplio pergamino. Se sentó y luego buscó una pluma y tinta negra para después comenzar a escribir con prisa y precisión. _

_Se ocultó detrás de unos estantes y la contempló, planeando la mejor estrategia que le permitiera abordarla y besarla como lo había hecho la otra vez. No pretendía enamorarla, aquello sería ridículo, sólo quería… usarla… abusar de la paz que le traían sus ojos castaños, castos y cautivantes. Y todo sin robarle esa inocencia que los caracterizaba. _

_Ya demasiadas cosas malas estaba por cometer como para tener que añadir al peso de sus hombros el robarle una de las únicas cosas buenas que le gustaba de ella._

_Todavía se asombraba de que ella no le había dicho a nadie sobre él y su "pequeño" secreto. ¿Por qué no había corrido con Dumbledore a avisarle que había un Mortífago en el colegio? ¿A caso no lo creía capaz de cometer cualquier atrocidad? Pues si era así estaba muy equivocada. No por nada pasaba horas en la sala de Menesteres en busca de una solución al dilema al que se enfrentaba. _

_La contempló desde una distancia prudente hasta que finalmente se decidió a avanzar hacia, pero no dio más de dos pasos cuando la joven Weasley apareció al lado de ella y se sentó a su lado._

_—¡Rayos!—exclamó con molestia. _

_Y viendo que la pelirroja no pensaba no pensaba moverse de allí, dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí malhumorado._

_…_

_Las cosas iban mal, muy mal. La desesperación lo invadía y el único lugar en el que se encontraba capaz de librar la tensión de su alma era en un viejo baño de niña ocupado por una fastidiosa fantasma. ¡Odiaba su vida! ¡Odiaba el haber nacido en una familia como la suya donde no podía tomar sus propias decisiones! ¡Odiaba hacer algo que no quería por temor a perder a su madre! ¡Odiaba la maldita guerra! _

_Se suponía que no debía llorar, que no debía derramar ninguna lágrima. Él era un hombre, un Malfoy y ni los hombre, mucho menos los apellidados Malfoy, eran unos débiles llorones… ¡Pero ya no podía contenerse! ¡Esto era horrible! _

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras se maldecía y maldecía a todos a su alrededor… _

_Podía sentir la presencia de la fantasma detrás de él, contemplándolo con una ridícula compasión que no deseaba, ella le susurraba palabras suaves que eran un intento vano de consuelo… ¡Pero ella ya estaba muerta, qué más le daba la guerra que se avecinaba! _

_Y de pronto, escuchó que la puerta se abría. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas de los ojos mientras corría a ocultarse dentro de uno de los compartimentos. Miró por entre la rendija de la puerta y se asombró al descubrir que se trataba de Granger. Ella no parecía nada tranquila. Sólo había dejado caer las cosas en su suelo y había comenzado a caminar de un lado al otro, llevando sus manos a su cabello y desparramándolos casi con desesperación. Se preguntó qué tanto pensaba que la tenía en ese estado. _

_Desde aquella vez en la biblioteca, ya hacía dos semanas atrás, no había tenido ni un solo segundo para permitir perderse en su encantadora mirada. Los problemas parecieron perseguirlo en todo momento sin darle ningún respiro._

_—¡Maldita sea!—la oyó exclamar. _

_Con cuidado, abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno. Ya la curiosidad lo mataba y rápidamente sus problemas pasaron al olvido. Sólo se concentró en su presencia. _

_Ella le daba la espalda así que no lo vio cuando se le acercó por atrás de manera acechante. Y, tomándola por sorpresa, extendió su brazo y acarició su cintura._

_Granger pegó un grito digno de admirar mientras giraba de un salto y buscaba con una de sus manos su varita en la cintura de su falda. Pero no estaba allí. Al parecer, la había dejado en su bolso porque miró hacia donde lo había dejado con horror._

_—¡Malfoy!—exclamó con los ojos abiertos mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a su corazón como si de ese modo pudiese calmar sus insistentes latidos—¡Me has pegado un susto de muerte!_

_Él sonrió petulante._

_—Gracias—dijo._

_Ella lo contempló como si se hubiera vuelto loco por unos instantes pero luego su mirada bajó al suelo y, a pesar de que su cabello cayó en su rostro, él alcanzó a ver como sus mejillas se ruborizaban. Eso le encantó. Adoró ver cómo podía tener ese efecto en ella. _

_—¿Qué sucede, Granger?—la provocó con diversión—Te has puesto más roja que el cabello de los Weasley._

_Eso la hizo alzar los ojos de repente y contemplarlo con aire desafiante y orgulloso._

_—Nada—respondió tajante—¡¿Y se puede saber qué haces aquí?!_

_Él alzó una de sus cejas._

_—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿No?_

_—A diferencia de ti, yo sí soy una niña… y éste es el baño de niñas. _

_—Es cierto, pero éste baño ya no se usa por lo cual cualquiera puede ingresar a él…_

_Ella abrió la boca para replicar pero pareció que nada pudo llegar a su cerebro con suficiente rapidez._

_—De todos modos no deberías estar aquí—dijo finalmente—¡Vete, quiero estar sola!_

_Draco rió con suavidad y sin gracia alguna._

_—¿En serio crees que te haré caso, Granger? __¿Yo a ti?—le preguntó con burla. _

_—Deberías. Soy prefecta._

_—Yo también._

_—Pues no haces un uso correcto de tu poder. Debes ser responsable y respetar firmemente las normas del colegio… cosa que, obviamente, no haces… _

_—Eso no me quita la capacidad de hacer oídos sordos a lo que me dices…_

_Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos con disgusto._

_—Entonces me iré yo…_

_Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia afuera con pasos rápidos. Él la dejó ir. Incluso sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró._

_Bajó la vista hacia donde había dejado su bolso olvidado… Ahora tenía una nueva excusa para hablar con ella. _

_…_

_—Malfoy…—escuchó una voz que lo llamaba a un oscuro pasillo. _

_Él detuvo su andar y sonrió antes de dar media vuelta. Llevaba su bolso con un hechizo de encogimiento guardado dentro de una de los bolsillos de su túnica. Había esperado todo el condenado día a que ella se atreviera a pedírselo._

_—¿Qué deseas, Granger?—le preguntó aproximándose a donde estaba oculta ella—¿A caso éste es nuestro nuevo lugar de besuqueo? Hubiera preferido algo más iluminado… me gusta ver a la persona que beso. _

_—¡Si serás un maldito…! ¡Yo no quiero volver a besarte, sólo quiero que me devuelvas mi bolso!_

_Él frunció el ceño y fingió ignorancia._

_—No sé de qué me estás hablando._

_—¡Déjate de juegos y devuélvemelo! ¡Sé que tú lo tienes! Myrtle me dijo que te lo habías llevado._

_—¿Quién?_

_—¡Myrtle, la llorona! ¡El fantasma del baño!_

_—Ah, cierto… sí, es verdad, ahora que recuerdo encontré un bolso tirado en el suelo… Pero, ¿cómo sé que es tuyo?_

_—¡Agh! ¡Todas mis cosas tienen mi nombre! ¡Dámelo! Tengo mi tarea de Transformaciones allí y debo entregarla en la próxima hora sino McGonagall me castigará._

_—Y eso sería terrible…—dijo con sarcasmo—Relájate, Granger… Te la devolveré con una condición._

_La vio apretar los dientes con disgusto._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Quiero diez besos._

_Ella frunció el ceño._

_—¿Qué has dicho? _

_—Diez besos. Yo te buscaré cuando los quiera. Y tú, no importa la hora ni el lugar, estarás obligada a dármelos. _

_Sabía que posiblemente Granger aceptaría para tomar su bolso rápidamente y luego salir corriendo sin cumplir su parte del trato así que, como ya había planeado aquello de antemano, sacó un pequeño sobre blanco desde dentro de su túnica y se lo mostró._

_—¿Qué es eso?_

_—Esto es una fotografía… una fotografía tuya donde apareces haciendo…—sonrió de lado—Cosas indebidas. Y si no cumples nuestro trato yo se la mostraré a cada persona en el castillo… _

_—Eso es ridículo, yo jamás hice algo indebido._

_—¿Estás segura?—le preguntó lleno de confianza._

_Vio como la joven delante de él dudaba antes de responder._

_—Segura—dijo con un tono que contradecía su afirmación._

_Él la contempló de arriba abajo antes de encogerse de hombros levemente._

_—Si tú dices…—indicó antes de dar media vuelta._

_—¡Espera, mi bolso!_

_—No hay bolso si no hay trato—dijo sin detenerse ni mirar atrás._

_—¡Malfoy, iré con Dumbledore!_

_—Ve. Dile que tengo tu bolso… —se giró a verla y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que ella lo seguía de cerca— Dile lo que soy…_

_El silencio se hizo entre ellos. La notó empalidecer y enseguida supo que había hablado de más. Sacar ese tema a colación había sido algo muy estúpido de su parte._

_—No—musitó ella._

_—¿No?_

_—No se lo diré a nadie._

_—¿Por qué?_

_Ella lo contempló durante unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza._

_—Yo sólo quiero mi bolso._

_—Respóndeme, Granger._

_—No tengo porqué hacerlo, Malfoy. Si tanto deseos tienes de que el director se entere, ve y dile tú mismo… Ahora…—tomó aire profundamente—Acepto tu trato… ¿Me devuelves mi bolso?_

_Él se quedó estático unos segundos pero luego reaccionó. Sacó su varita y con ella hizo que el bolso con las pertenencias de la joven saliera del bolsillo de su túnica y volviera a su tamaño habitual. Se lo tendió. Ella lo tomó inmediatamente pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, Draco la tomó de la mano._

_—Recuerda, Granger… Dónde y cuándo yo diga… _


	27. Chapter 27

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**¡Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo trayéndoles un capítulo más. Espero que les guste. Sólo quedan unos recuerdos más y algo cambiará. **

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Recuerdos (Hermione Granger_Tercera parte)**

_Ella lo estaba evitando, lo sabía. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. Si compartían alguna clase juntos era la última en ingresar al salón y la primera en salir en un intento de impedir que él la buscara. Pero él era Draco Malfoy y nada ni nadie le iba a impedir conseguir lo que deseaba. Y mucho menos si ese algo parecía ser la salvación a esa mísera vida que llevaba. Bueno, tal vez decir "salvación" parecía exagerado y, de hecho, realmente lo era. Nada podía salvarlo ya de los malos actos que había cometido. _

_Sin embargo, ver a Hermione, tenerla cerca, era como poder respirar después de haber pasado demasiado tiempo sumergido bajo el agua. Esa sensación de alivio mezclada con la adrenalina que corría por las venas, y sentir tus oídos taponados aún por la presión y el corazón acelerado por el esfuerzo… Le encantaba y era una sensación que se estaba volviendo un tanto adictiva, nociva para su propia salud si lo que estaba sucediendo llegaba a oído de sus padres. _

_¿Pero qué era lo que realmente estaba sucediendo? A su modo de ver, aún absolutamente nada. Y si ella seguía escurriéndosele por los pasillos del castillo jamás sucedería. _

_Sonrió de lado cuando una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza. _

_Bien. Si ella quería jugar al gato y al ratón, él jugaría… pero con sus propias reglas._

_…_

_—¡Granger!—gritó a todo pulmón en medio del pasillo desierto al ver que su intención era doblar una esquina para volver a escapar—Detente ahí mismo. _

_Se había topado con ella por pura casualidad cuando iba regresando de la sala de Menesteres tras otro intento fallido que lo había dejado frustrado y furioso como tantas veces. Pero esta vez el destino pareció estar de su lado al permitirle encontrarla. _

_El grito que había hecho, llamándola, había salido de su boca incluso sin que él se diera cuenta de ello. Cada vez estaba más extrañado y preocupado por sus reacciones hacia ella. Sin embargo, ya estaba hecho. Lo que lo asombró fue ver que ella se detenía inmediatamente tras oírlo y no tanto su expresión de disgusto al voltear a verlo. _

_—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?—la oyó preguntar entre dientes mientras él se le acercaba._

_—¿Qué quiero? Creo que ya lo sabes muy bien, Granger. _

_Ella soltó un bufido mientras observaba hacia una pared, evitando su mirada. _

_—Es ridículo que quieras besarme cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de llamarme por mi nombre… Además, soy una sangre sucia, ¿O es que acaso te has olvidad?_

_Draco no quería pero se obligó a sonreír de manera cruel._

_—Granger, si no te llamo por tu nombre es porque no quiero o porque no vale la pena. Y, ¿Cómo piensas que podría olvidarme que no eres nada más que una sangre sucia? Con sólo verte puedo comprobarlo._

_Ella bajó la vista al suelo y él pudo comprobar cuánto sus palabras la habían herido porque, a pesar de que su mirada le era oculta, su rictus se había vuelto frío. Y, por más que no debía sentirse mal por haberle causado sufrimiento, no pudo evitar sentir una especie de opresión en el pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Pero lo disimuló con maestría, como cada verdadero pensamiento que recorría su mente y cada sentimiento que asomaba su corazón. _

_—Entonces—la oyó decir con rabia—si tanto desprecio tienes hacia mi persona, ¿Por qué quieres besarme?_

_—Creí que eso ya lo habíamos dejado claro, Granger—le respondió con altivez— Aquella vez, en la sala de Menesteres. ¿Recuerdas? Me dijiste que hiciera algo para desahogarme y yo sólo acepté tu propuesta. _

_—¡Jamás te dije que me besaras!—exclamó apretando sus manos en puños a sus costado. _

_Él la observó con fijeza mientras se iba a acercando cada vez más a ella, con movimientos lentos y apenas perceptibles._

_—Lo sé—contestó antes de inclinar sus labios sobre los de ellas y robarle un beso._

_Fue algo suave, casi efímero ya que sus bocas no se tocaron nada más que por unos segundos mínimos en donde atrapó el labio inferior de la joven entre los suyos para luego soltarlo haciendo un gracioso ruido._

_Si ella iba a protestar, nunca lo supo, porque luego de robarle el primer beso de los diez que le debía dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándola para en medio del pasillo deshabitado. _

_Aquel beso, por más efímero que fue lo renovó lo suficiente como para seguir adelante los próximos días, haciendo que su cabeza casi se quebrara de tanto pensar en alguna solución para sus dilemas. Sin embargo, los otros besos no tardaron en llegar. No sólo en los rincones oscuros de los pasillos sino también en aulas desiertas, en la biblioteca o en encuentros nocturnos no programados. Él la hostigó sin piedad, reclamando lo que creía que le pertenecía._

_Pero el tiempo y las situaciones lo obligaron a dejar aquel pequeño placer por un tiempo en contra de su voluntad porque las cosas no estaban mejor en su vida. _

_De hecho, estaba yendo de mal en peor. _

_Su padre le había mandado una carta recordándole que si no lograba poner en marcha la misión que le había sido encomendada pronto su madre desaparecería de la faz de la tierra. Y ese fue todo el incentivo que necesitó para poner más énfasis en su proyecto, olvidándose momentáneamente de Granger. Por un tiempo dejó de buscarla y de seguirla y de querer robarle más besos. _

_Y no supo si fue la falta de ellos, de esos momentos de paz y olvido lo que lo llevaron a cometer tantos errores y ganarse más de una reprimenda por parte de Snape, quien no dejaba de seguir sus pasos como una pegajosa babosa. Sabía que el hombre no hacía más que preocuparse por él y su madre, y tampoco escapaba a su mirada que los sentimientos que podría a llegar a sentir por ella iban un poco más allá de la amistad, pero a pesar de eso no quería involucrar a nadie en sus problemas. Eran suyos y debía demostrarle a todos, incluso a sí mismo, que era lo suficientemente maduro como para hacerse responsable de sus actos. ¡Debía demostrarle a su padre que no era un estúpido sin sentido común que quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como la vida de su madre se acababa con cada minuto que pasaba! _

_Y así fue como su intento con el collar había fallado; así fue como escuchó, desde lejos, que Potter cada vez tenía más sospechas de él y de su papel como Mortífago, y que Hermione (¿Desde hacía cuánto tiempo la llamaba por su nombre?) creaba falsos argumentos para cada cosa que decía su amigo en un intento de excluir aquella idea de sus pensamientos. _

_Y fue también en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que lo verdaderamente agradecido que tenía que estar con aquella joven. Sabía perfectamente que si Hermione hubiera abierto la boca para decir alguna palabra sobre el haber descubierto su verdadera identidad, él no estaría en este momento allí. Dumbledore, o incluso Potter mismo, irían a matarlo. _

_Pero no había sido así. Draco seguía caminando por los pasillos del colegio como si no llevara la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo. Le resultaba realmente un completo misterio la razón por la cual Hermione aún no lo había delatado. Ella no era estúpida y estaba completamente seguro que era consciente de que él tramaba algo, algo malo, algo que atentaría con la vida de toda la gente que conocía, no obstante, aún así, callaba. Pero, ¿Por qué? _

_Fue una mañana, muy temprano cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más. Su vida era el mismo infierno y odiaba la idea de saber que su único modo de aferrarse a la cordura y a la realidad era una jovencita, hija de muggles, a la que había insultado la mayor parte de su vida. Pero había bastante tiempo había decidido resignarse. Así que, se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeros de cuarto e ingresó al baño para duchare a consciencia. No tardó demasiado en estar listo. Cuando salió de allí dirigió una rápida mirada a las camas que aún permanecían ocupadas y comprobó que nadie se había levantado aún, así que suspiró tranquilo y se marchó. Tenía una mentira en la punta de la lengua, lista para salir, por si alguien lo descubría despierto a aquella hora tan poco usual para él; pero en todo el transcurso que duró el recorrido desde las mazmorras hasta la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor no se topó con nadie por lo que no se vio en la obligación de usarla._

_Sabía muy bien que Hermione se levantaba siempre temprano. La famosa sabelotodo no desaprovechaba ningún momento del día para tener un libro en sus manos, por eso, todas las mañanas se despertaba incluso antes que el director del colegio y se dirigía a la Biblioteca a buscar qué leer. Lo sabía porque él mismo la había visto varias veces salir de allí antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. _

_Así que la esperó oculto detrás de una armadura, rogando no estar equivocado para no quedar parado como un idiota. Para su fortuna, pronto el retrato se abrió y dejó ver a la joven que tanto anhelaba ver. Llevaba, sobre su uniforme, su amplia capa negra que la resguardaba del frío. _

_Pero, si todo salía como él planeaba, pensó Draco componiendo una sonrisa coqueta en los labios, la capa pronto no la necesitaría…_

_Rápidamente se reprendió mentalmente por ese pensamiento y borró la sonrisa. Se había prometido a sí mismo disfrutar de ella, de sus besos y algunas cuantas palabras/insultos, pero nada más. Él adoraba la inocencia que tenía en la mirada, adoraba ver como se ruborizaba y bajaba la vista. Ella era virgen, eso era notable, y, por más malvado que pudieran considerarlo los demás, no pensaba arrebatarle a Hermione algo que definitivamente no le pertenecía. _

_Cuando la vio avanzar hacia el sitio donde se encontraba él, estiró su mano y la tomó del brazo con brusquedad, acercándola a su cuerpo con aire provocativo tan sólo porque sabía que eso la molestaría. La oyó soltar un grito que hubiera despertado a medio castillo si no fuera porque él le había cubierto la boca antes de que pudiera seguir._

_—¿Quieres dejarme sordo acaso?—le preguntó con enfado antes de sacar la mano de su boca al ver que ella lo reconocía._

_—¡Malfoy! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—inquirió con tono exigente mientras intentaba apartarse de él sin lograrlo ya que la tenía aferrada con fuerza por la cintura.—¿Y quieres hacerme el favor de soltarme?_

_—No—respondió con calma—Y, respondiéndote, estoy aquí porque vengo a cobrar mi pago._

_Ella frunció el ceño._

_—¿Pago? Yo no te debo nada._

_—Ahí es donde te equivocas. ¿Recuerdas los diez besos? Bueno, faltan dos._

_—¡Uno!_

_—Así que tan ansiosa estás de ellos que llevas perfecta cuenta…_

_—No seas ridículo. Si llevo la cuenta es porque no veo la hora de que se termine este estúpido trato que acepté… Y más te vale que me des la foto que supuestamente me incrimina…_

_Él alzó una de sus cejas y la miró con burla._

_—Si ni siquiera estás tú segura del contenido de la foto, ¿Por qué aceptaste? _

_A pesar de la penumbra por estar escondidos detrás de una armadura, Draco pudo ver el momento exacto en que sus mejillas se volvían levemente rojas._

_—Ah… así que sólo aceptaste porque querías que te bese._

_—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó lanzando un grito de indignación—Ahora estás delirando. Si recuerdas, yo no fui la que te dijo que me besase, yo no fui la que te amenazó a punta de varita para que quisieras hacer un injusto y ridículo trato conmigo. ¡Fuiste tú, Malfoy, quien me buscó a mí! ¿A caso no te has preguntado el por qué? ¿Por qué decidiste usarme para, según tú, desahogarte teniendo a tantas chicas de tu propia casa, sangres puras, detrás de ti?_

_Él se encogió de hombros suavemente, simulando que aquel pequeño discurso que acababa de dar no le había afectado en nada. ¡Claro que se había preguntado todo aquello! Pero había sentido tanto temor en las respuestas que podría hallar que se había obligado a sí mismo a acallarlas, a mantener su curiosidad al margen y sólo dedicarse a disfrutar de ese "desahogo". _

_—¿No tienes la impresión de que a veces hablas más de lo que deberías?—le preguntó en vez de responder aquellas preguntas cuya respuesta no quería saber._

_Ella lo miró molesta._

_—¿Sabes qué? Terminemos con esto de una vez por todas. Estoy cansada de tener que estar escapándome en un intento de que no me encuentres. Es sólo un beso el que nos queda, así que, dale, apresúrate y déjame que me vaya._

_Draco no pudo hacer más que observarla con diversión._

_—De acuerdo—le contestó—Terminemos con esto. _

_La vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza y fruncir los labios en un gesto totalmente gracioso que le robó una sonrisa. Sin embargo, no queriendo interrumpir los pensamientos que ella tenía, acercó su boca a un punto estratégico en su cuello, justo detrás de su oreja, y comenzó a esparcir besos. La sintió temblar en sus brazos._

_—¿Q…qué… estás haciendo?_

_La pregunta había salido de sus labios algo temblorosos y en un tono bajo, casi como si temiera levantar la voz para que de ella no saliera algo que luchaba por contener. ¿Un gemido, tal vez? La idea le gustó demasiado y se propuso no detenerse hasta robarle uno. Quería oírlo._

_—Besándote, Granger.—le respondió apartándose unos milímetros de su piel._

_—Esto no es lo que acordamos._

_—Claro que sí. Donde y cuando yo quiera, ¿Recueras? Y yo quiero besar tu piel en este momento…_

_Ella estaba por responderle porque la vio abrir la boca pero ninguna respuesta logró salir de ella ya que él había vuelto al ataque, rozando sus labios por la curva de su cuello hasta toparse con el borde de su camisa. Pero Draco no quería detenerse allí. Aún no le había robado el gemido que tanto ansiaba oír. Sin embargo, sabía que el siquiera pensar en desabotonarle la camisa era una mala idea ya que podría llevarlo a una situación que después no podría controlar y no deseaba aquello. _

_Por eso, sólo por eso, siguió besándola en el cuello pero dejando que su mano se aventurase en la curva de su cintura para, ya no aferrarla, sino acariciarla con suavidad. Dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran hacia la parte delantera de su abdomen y allí buscó la pequeña abertura que había entre botón y botón para dejar que su yema la tocara directamente. La sintió dar un pequeño jadeo producto del sobresalto pero no hubo ninguna queja de su parte. _

_Eso no hizo más que incentivarlo. _

_Dejó que su boca se deslizara por sus pómulos y bajó delicadamente hasta rozar sus labios, tocando sus narices y sintiendo su aliento directamente sobre su rostro. No hizo falta decirle absolutamente nada porque ella, por su cuenta, abrió sus labios para recibirlo en un beso apasionado que lo dejó anonadado. _

_No había esperado que ella lo recibiera de esa manera, casi con cierta desesperación por probar sus labios, aferrándose a él con fuerza e intentando pegarse a su cuerpo lo más posible para desaparecer cualquier tipo de distancia. _

_Y cuando Hermione tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo succionó con suavidad fue él quien tuvo que verse obligado de ahogar un gemido de placer que amenazaba con romper desde el interior de su garganta. Adentró su lengua y acarició la suya, saboreándola por completo, sintiendo la frescura del mentol por haberse cepillado los dientes recientemente. _

_Hermione deslizó sus manos por detrás de su nuca, colocando sus dedos en su cabello para despeinarlo y presionar su cabeza por si Draco quería apartarse. Pero no podían ser más contrarias sus intenciones. No podía pensar, no podía respirar con normalidad, no podía dejar de besarla, de acariciarla y no podía importarle menos el resto del mundo. _

_Su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho mientras devoraba su boca y comenzaba a deslizar sus manos por las curvas del cuerpo de la joven. _

_Ambos se perdieron en el beso y, en vez de sólo ser uno, el único que aseguraba Hermione que faltaba, fueron muchos más. Más de los que cualquiera de los dos pudo contar. Y así estuvieron hasta que escucharon los primeros sonidos de voces de alumnos que comenzaban a despertar y a salir de las salas comunes de sus casas para dirigirse hacia el Gran Comedor. _

_Pero cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, realmente se miraron, sin palabras se dieron cuenta de que aquello que casi sin querer habían comenzado no podría acabar allí. _

_Así que a lo largo del año escolar él la buscó y ella se dejó arrastrar sin quejas, viviendo una vida secreta, oculta de sus amigos. _

_Y sólo la fatídica noche en que la supuesta muerte de Albus Dumbledore asoló el castillo ella pareció comprender la verdadera magnitud de los actos de los cuales Draco era partícipe. _


	28. Chapter 28

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

**Lo siento, sé que no tengo disculpa por la tardanza pero he estado con cientos de cosas y aun no he terminado. **

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Recordar y despertar**

_Él la vio mientras huía por el castillo en un intento de llegar al patio y así correr a fuera de los terrenos para aparecerse junto al resto de Mortífagos. _

_La vio junto a Weasley, corriendo juntos, tomados de la mano y sintió unos terribles celos que lo carcomían por dentro. Ella también lo había mirado y al notar su expresión rápidamente soltó la mano de su amigo y corrió a su lado. Weasley estaba entretenido combatiendo con uno de los Mortífagos y no notó que Hermione se había marchado de su lado. _

_Draco había comenzado a dar unos cuantos pasos en su búsqueda pero una mano se aferró a su hombro, impidiéndoselo. Giró el rostro y miró con disgusto a Snape, preparado para lanzarle un buen insulto. Pero él se le adelantó._

_—Recuerda por lo que luchas._

_No añadió nada más y no hizo falta porque lo comprendió a la perfección. Hermione y él no luchaban en el mismo bando a pesar de que posiblemente luchaban por lo mismo: proteger a los que querían. _

_Había llegado el momento de despedirse de Hermione. Para siempre. _

_La volvió a mirar y caminó hacia ella esta vez sin ser detenido. Coloco en su rostro su mejor máscara de frialdad y preparó en su mente un discurso hiriente._

_Ella llegó corriendo a su lado y lo abrazó. Draco tuvo que hacer todo el esfuerzo para no envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. _

_—Suéltame, Granger—dijo con desprecio._

_La sintió ponerse rígida y rápidamente dar unos pasos hacia atrás para observarlo con los ojos bien abiertos. _

_—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué… por qué estás… así?_

_—Siempre he sido así, Granger. Que tú fueras tan estúpida como para creerte aquel teatrito que creé para tenerte no fue mi culpa. ¿A caso creías que me enamoraría de ti y que cambiaría de parecer con respecto al bando al que pertenezco?_

_Ella negó con la cabeza pero no en forma de negación a la respuesta de aquella pregunta sino más bien como si estuviera queriendo convencerse a sí misma de que lo que oía no era nada más que una farsa._

_—Yo soy un sangre pura, Granger y somos nosotros los que realmente valemos la pena. Vamos a ganar._

_Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas._

_—Estás mintiendo—lo acusó mientras apretaba su mano alrededor de su varita._

_Él bajó la vista hacia allí y rápidamente volvió a mirarla a los ojos. _

_—¿A caso quieres atacarme? ¡Adelante! Atrévete—la provocó—Ten en cuenta que cuando la verdadera guerra esté sobre tu cabeza y no queden ninguno de tus amigos con vida, seré yo quien te mate. No dudaré. _

_—¡No serías capaz!_

_—¿Ah, no? ¿A caso no sabes cuál era mi misión esta noche? Acabar con la vida de Dumbledore. Adivina… Ya está muerto. _

_Ella jadeó, abriendo los ojos inmensamente mientras empalidecía tanto que él temió que fuera a desmayarse. Y eso sería muy inconveniente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. _

_—¡Malfoy, vámonos!—gritó Snape alto y claro para que lo escuchase._

_Él se giró, casi ya no soportando ver tanto rencor, dolor y decepción en la mirada de Hermione. Se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que le estaba haciendo pero era consciente que lo hacía por su propio bien, porque le importaba su binenestar mucho más de lo que le era permitido._

_Una mano atrapó su brazo pero se desprendió con prisa. Sabía muy bien de quién era._

_—¡¿Qué se supone que quieres, maldita sangre sucia?!—le preguntó girando para verla a los ojos._

_Ella, en vez de enfadarse por el insulto, sólo lo observó con una profunda tristeza._

_—Te amo, Draco—musitó._

_Y esas palabras estuvieron a punto de hacerlo desistir de la idea de desaparecer con los demás en un intento de salvarse. Pero no, no podía quedarse allí. _

_La miró a los ojos y compuso una risa fría y despiadada que obligó a que saliera de su boca._

_—¡Vaya! ¡La asquerosa no supo diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía! Me das pena, Granger…—metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó un relicario que le había comprado tiempo atrás—¡Ahí tienes tu pago por entretenerme!—lo tiró a sus pies con desprecio—Fuiste una buena puta._

_—Jamás me acosté contigo—y, finalmente, sus palabras fueron dichas con rabia._

_—¿A caso crees que podrías llegar a seducirme? No te sobrevalores. Me divertí contigo, pero debería estar ciego si te llevaba a mi cama. Seguramente me contaminarías… _

_Y sin darle tiempo a responder empezó a correr por ahí, sintiendo que el pecho se le oprimía con cada paso que daba hasta el punto de impedirle respirar con normalidad. Sentía que el mundo estaba sobre su cabeza, a pocos centímetros de distancia, listo para derrumbarse sobre él. _

_Miró a su derecha cuando logró salir a los terrenos y vio como Snape maldecía mientras giraba su cabeza para ver hacia atrás._

_—Adelántate—le ordenó—Yo me haré cargo de Potter._

_Draco no quiso mirar para comprar que el amigo de Hermione los estaba siguiendo por temor a que ella también se encontrase allí. Sólo corrió con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas pudieron conseguir, haciendo caso omiso a las explosiones y gritos y lamentos que se escuchaban a su alrededor._

_¡Sólo quería huír! Cualquier maldito ingrato podría llamarlo cobarde pero él sabía que la verdadera razón por la que se machaba no era que tuviera miedo de perder la vida sino, porque en aquel sitio, a pocos metros de distancia, había dejado su corazón._

…

Había pasado mucho tiempo. Incluso mucho más del que cualquier Medimago había predicho. Era invierno otra vez y pronto un nuevo año comenzaría. Sólo faltaban un par de semanas para Navidad y el aire festivo se encontraba en el ambiente. Guirnaldas, muérdagos y luces de colores adornaban los pasillos de San Mungo y también algunas habitaciones. La de Draco no era la excepción. En una de las esquinas, justo al lado de la cama, se alzaba desde el suelo un imponente árbol navideño con falsos regalos en la base que cambiaban de color cada media hora. Habían sido colocados allí por insistencia de Luna, quién, después de ver la habitación, había asegurado que Draco no despertaba aún porque todo era demasiado insulso…

Y Hermione había aceptado aunque dudase seriamente de la extraña teoría. A esas alturas estaba tan desesperada para encontrar una solución al problema del joven que no le importó probar algo tan inofensivo.

Pero nada había sucedido. Habían pasado tres días desde que el árbol estaba allí y aún Draco no daba signos de despertar. Según lo que le había explicado Snape, lo que el joven tenía era algo así como un Coma Mágico en el que su cuerpo y su mente estaban sumergidos en un sueño profundo para intentar recuperarse por completo.

Sin embargo, ¡Ya habían pasado casi ocho meses! ¿Cuánto más tardaría su mente en recuperar todos sus recuerdos?

Había veces, como aquella, en la que sólo se sentaba a su lado y lo observaba, esperando que al menos sus párpados se moviesen o levantase algún dedo de su mano o moviera los labios al sentirlos resecos… o que algún sonido saliera de su boca, ronco por no haber usado la voz durante tanto tiempo. Con todo, nada sucedía. Y cada día que pasaba hacía que sus esperanzas decayeran más y más.

Una mano, de repente, se apoyó su hombro, sobresaltándola.

—Lamento haberte asustado, Hermione—se disculpó Albus con una calmada sonrisa que intentaba darle consuelo.

Ella se la devolvió con mucho esfuerzo.

—No se preocupe, señor… Yo sólo estaba… pensando.

—Eso pude comprobarlo… ¿Me permite hacerle compañía?

Hermione asintió con suavidad y vio como Albus inmediatamente transformaba una pequeña butaca en una silla mucho más cómoda y adecuada para su edad.

—Cuando uno tiene mis años…—comenzó a decir el anciano—el sitio donde se sienta es fundamental, porque después llegan los dolores y Severus no siempre está de humor para prepararme alguna poción.

Ella no supo que contestar ante ese comentario así que volvió a sonreírle antes de posar la mirada nuevamente en Draco.

—Es muy valiente…—comentó Dumbledore.

—¿El profesor Snape?

—También lo es pero en esta ocasión estaba hablando de Draco. Ha sido capaz de sortear una infancia muy dura, con reglas muy estrictas y siempre temiendo por la vida de su madre.

Hermione escuchaba atenta. Siempre había intuido que la infancia de Draco no había sido fácil pero, por el tono que empleaba el anciano director, las situaciones parecían ser mucho más graves de las que alguna vez se podría haber imaginado. Sin embargo, no necesitaba oír historias para saber que Draco era realmente un hombre valiente.

—Lo sé—comentó casi en un susurro—Desde que lo conocí mejor los últimos años del colegio, jamás se cruzó por mi cabeza pensar que se trataba de un cobarde. Tengo demasiados recuerdos que demuestran lo contrario.

—Guárdalos bien porque un día podrías despertar y no tenerlos.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quiere decir?—preguntó confusa.

Dumbledore tardó en responder más de lo usual. Ella podía ver como seleccionaba las palabras en su mente antes de pronunciarlas.

—Usted vio lo que le sucedió a Draco cuando despertó sin poder recordar. Estaba perdido e indefenso al ni siquiera tener la capacidad de realizar un hechizo simple. Los recuerdos son muy importantes en la vida, señorita Granger. Cada uno nos aporta algún tipo de enseñanza, incluso si no podemos vislumbrarla a simple vista.

Ella no entendió muy bien a dónde quería ir con aquel mini discurso que acababa de dar el anciano. Entendía que quería resaltar la importancia de los recuerdos en la conformación de la identidad de los hombres pero…

—¿Quiere decirme que Draco va a cambiar y ser diferente al que yo conocí si despierta recordando toda su vida?—preguntó un tanto insegura, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—No precisamente. Lo que quiero decirle es que Draco Malfoy seguirá siendo el mismo Draco Malfoy que usted conoció durante el colegio.

Hermione posó la vista en el joven que reposaba en la cama.

Dumbledore no estaba haciendo nada más que confirmarle lo que ella tanto temía.

—Entiendo—dijo luego de unos minutos bajando la vista hacia sus manos que descansaban sobre su regazo.

—¿Realmente lo hace?

—Sí—respondió e inmediatamente se puso de pie—Discúlpeme, profesor, iré a caminar un rato. ¿No le importaría quedarse con Draco unos momentos?

—En absoluto. De hecho, creo que él y yo tenemos unas cosas que charlar…

Hermione frunció el ceño al oír aquella extraña respuesta pero se encogió de hombros mentalmente y salió de la habitación.

El tiempo había pasado tan deprisa que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta. Su madre, apenas unos días atrás, le había recordado que tenía que hacer las compras navideñas antes de que los negocios estuvieran repletos de personas desesperadas y fue en ese momento cuando, posando sus ojos en Scorpius, comprendió con pánico la situación. Su hijo había crecido. ¡Realmente había crecido! Ya no era tan pequeñito como lo recordaba y si ella lo recordaba con unos cuanto centímetros menos quería decir que en todo ese tiempo había sido una de las peores madres del mundo.

Le destrozaba la consciencia saber que no siempre había estado allí para él por estar demasiado pendiente de Draco. Sólo gracias a Molly y a su madre, no a ella, Scorpius había logrado mantenerse fuerte y seguro todo este tiempo. Les debía a ambas, mucho más de lo que poseía y estaría siempre en deuda con ambas.

Pero esto pronto acabaría. No podía depender de las dos mujeres por siempre. Ellas no eran las madres del pequeño, Hermione sí y realmente quería hacerse valer como tal. Por eso, ese día, se había levantado muy temprano e ido a buscar un trabajo. Con sus estudios incompletos pensó que sería realmente difícil pero, para su asombro, con sólo decir su nombre al dueño de una tienda de libros en el Callejón Diagon, le habían dado el puesto colocando una sonrisa un tanto boba en su rostro y le había estrechado su mano con nerviosismo, diciéndole lo orgulloso que se sentía de poder contar con su presencia.

Solucionado lo del trabajo, sólo le quedaba despedirse de Draco y en eso estaba, intentándolo, cuando Albus la había interrumpido. Y después de las palabras del director del colegio ya no tenía dudas de que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta.

Tenía que seguir con su vida. Podría ser que Draco no despertara hoy, ni tampoco mañana pero algún día lo haría y, cuando lo hiciera, volvería a ser el mismo que una vez fue, importándole sólo él mismo, creyéndose superior a ella, desprestigiándola por ser una hija de padres muggles.

Y no quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que pensaría de Scorpius cuando comprendiera que él llevaba en sus venas sangre no precisamente pura.

Por eso no pensaba en arriesgar a su pequeño estando en su presencia. Desde ese día, desaparecería de la vida de Malfoy y se concentraría sólo en cuidar a su hijo.

Estaba segura que a muchos, especialmente a Snape, la idea no le agradaría en absoluto pero ya estaba decidida y no había nada que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Tomando aire profundamente en un intento de darse valor, se encaminó, de nuevo, a la habitación. Lo que nunca se esperó encontrar fue una parva de Medimagos que corrían de un lado al otro alrededor de la cama de Draco, tomándole el pulso, haciendo movimientos con sus varitas por encima de su cuerpo y haciéndole preguntas. Ella no podía verlo de tantos magos que lo rodeaban.

Apresuró sus pasos y se acercó a Albus que aún seguía allí, mirando desde una distancia prudente lo que hacían.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó asustada.

¿A caso había tenido una especie de decaída donde su estado se complicaba más?

Albus giró el rostro y le sonrió con alegría.

—Ha despertado.


	29. Chapter 29

Hermione colocó las bolsas de las compras sobre la mesa de la cocina. Sacó del interior de ellas una bolsa de galletas dulces y la abrió. Tomó una de ellas y comenzó a comerla mientras se dirigía a la sala de su casa. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que tanto padre como hijo dormían plácidamente sobre uno de los sillones. Scorpius sobre el regazo de Draco, abrazado a su pecho como si en él encontrara toda la paz que necesitaba para sentirse seguro. Y ella estaba completamente segura que Draco no dudaría ni un solo momento en dar la vida para que su niño estuviera a salvo.

Colocando el último bocado de la galleta en su boca, se acercó a ellos e intentando no despertarlos tomó a Scorpius con mucho cuidado para alzarlo y llevarlo a su cuarto. Su hijo estaba ya tan grande pero ella no podía renunciar a la reconfortante sensación de tenerlo en sus brazos. A sus cuatro años, era un niño fuerte, travieso y todo un Slytherin como su padre.

Ella miró su rostro y notó las manchas de chocolate rápidamente. Esta vez no había duda, Draco y él no la podrían engañar diciéndole que no sabían qué había sido de la tableta de chocolate porque la evidencia estaba allí.

Dejó a Scorpius en la cama con cuidado y lo arropó bien para que no tuviera frío. Con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer las manchas de su boca. Por unos segundos pensó en despertarlo para mandarle a cepillarse los dientes pero su expresión pacífica pudo con ella y no pudo encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Cerró suavemente la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala para, ahora sí, despertar a Draco.

Lo contempló durante unos instantes antes de acercársele y acariciar su mejilla con cuidado. Su cabello rubio caía sobre su frente sin cuidado. Ella le había dicho que ya lo tenía demasiado largo y que le hacía falta un corte pero él había insistido que así se veía un poco más sexy y como _chico malo. _Hermione nunca se lo diría en voz alta porque eso haría subir aún más su ego, pero sabía perfectamente que él tenía razón.

Le asombraba cómo habían llegado a entablar esa relación. Vivían juntos, se amaban, habían logrado completar sus estudios… todo era demasiado perfecto como para ser verdad. Pero aún así realmente lo era, no se trataba de ninguna clase de sueño.

Lo que recordaba casi como si se tratase de un sueño que había tenido hacía mucho tiempo era lo que ambos habían pasado desde que él había despertado de ese coma mágico que tan desesperada la había tenido.

Ella se había marchado inmediatamente después de que Abus le había dicho que Draco se había despertado. Había desaparecido del hospital para aparecerse en la casa de sus padres. Había tomado a Scorpius en sus brazos y en un terrible ataque de pánico se había marchado de allí sin decir absolutamente nada a nadie. Había sido muy imprudente y cobarde de su parte, lo sabía, pero había estado tan asustada, tan aterrada de que él volviese a romperle el corazón como ya lo había hecho una vez…

Se había hospedado en un hotel muggle aquella noche que había pagado con el dinero que llevaba a cuestas. No había dormido nada y Scorpius, al notar su nerviosismo, se había largado a llorar por un buen rato hasta que finalmente había caído dormido del cansancio. No había sido una buena noche pero al menos le había ayudado a comprender que le resultaría imposible llevar una vida sin su familia y las personas que la querían.

Avergonzada de sí misma había regresado a su casa esperando una fuerte reprimenda que nunca llegó. Todos parecían comprender en cierta medida sus sentimientos pero aún así no pudo dejar de culparse a sí misma por la idiotez que había cometido por cobardía.

Lograr ver a Draco ya despierto le tomó más tiempo del que podría suponerse. Después de todo, él tampoco había ido a verla ni había preguntado a nadie sobre ella. Recién al mes de que le dieron el alta a Draco se obligó a sí misma a acercarse a la Mansión Malfoy con intención de verlo pero al final sólo descubrió que ésta había sido vendida y que estaba en proceso de remodelación. Había hablado con el nuevo dueño, preguntándole por el anterior pero sólo había logrado decirle que _"El señor Mafoy pidió que colocase todo el dinero de la venta en una cuenta en Gringotts a nombre de Scorpius Malfoy". _Eso había hecho que su corazón se lanzara a latir con fuerza desmedida a causa de una repentina esperanza. Esperanza que no había querido tener en ningún momento porque sabía que después el dolor sería peor.

Después de eso había ido a ver a Altair pero el padre de Draco estaba tan preocupado como ella dado que hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él. Para ese entonces preocupación era una palabra microscópica que describía lo que sentía porque comenzaba a alterarse. Incluso cuando fue a ver a Snape éste no supo decirle nada de Draco pero él rápidamente comenzó una búsqueda con Altair y ella.

Entre los tres habían ingresado casi a tropicones en el despacho de Albus pero la tranquilidad los había invadido al comprobar que Draco se encontraba allí, perfectamente saludable. Pero a ella, a pesar de esto, el nerviosismo la atacó sin piedad.

Él la había mirado a los ojos pero Hermione había apartado la vista rápidamente.

—Albus, debo hablar a sola con Hermione—lo había oído decir.

Y así había comenzado su nueva vida. Draco no logró decirle que ese año en el colegio había comenzado a enamorarse de ella y que incluso, tal vez, la había llegado a amar, pero ella pudo comprenderlo rápidamente. Su nerviosismo era palpable, sus palabras se atracaban en su boca y varias veces lo oyó tartamudear. Quiso abalanzarse sobre él para besarlo hasta la locura mientras le decía que aceptaba su ayuda para cuidar y mantener a Scorpius, pero no lo hizo. Él no le proponía iniciar ningún tipo de romance, no le confesaba su amor y ella sabía que de momento aquello estaba bien. Ambos debían concentrarse en el hijo que tenían y dejarían que por sí sola su "relación" volviera a surgir. Y así lo hizo. Con el paso de los días, él logró besarla suavemente en la mejilla antes de despedirse para luego titubear antes de deslizar sus labios hasta su boca y presionarlos con tal cuidado que la hizo estremecer. Sin embargo, tardó otras cuantas semanas antes de darle un beso propiamente dicho, uno de esos besos que la dejaban jadeando y temblando como una hoja movida por el viento.

Su nueva relación había comenzado dando lentos pasos y eso había sido lo mejor. Había sido como salir por primera vez con él, con las emociones y nervios a flor de piel y cada vez que él rozaba su mano contra la suya o cada vez que cepillaba sus labios contra los de ella era como si un aire fresco soplara en su rostro después de un caluroso día de verano. No eran necesarias las demostraciones de pasión desenfrenada, al menos, no aún; tampoco los obsequios banales. Ellos se habían tomado su tiempo para volver a sentir la confianza suficiente entre ambos para generar una relación mucho más solida que la anterior.

Hermione suspiró volviendo a la realidad.

Su mano volvió a acariciar su mejilla.

—Draco…—lo llamó—Draco, despierta.

Draco abrió los ojos y la contempló adormilado. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, él tenía un sueño muy ligero así que no le costó estar alerta rápidamente y descubrir que el peso de Scorpius ya no se sentía sobre él.

—Lo llevé a dormir—le dijo Hermione enseguida al comprender lo que le iba a preguntar—También deberías ir a la cama si estás cansado.

—No, estoy bien—mintió mientras contenía un bostezo—Me quedé dormido después de Scorpius. Estábamos viendo un álbum de fotos viejo tuyo…

—¿Me estás llamando vieja?—lo interrumpió bromeando.

—Acéptalo, Hermione, cualquiera que nos ve juntos piensa que yo soy tu hijo… Cada vez tienes más arrugas…

—Tonto—ella rió mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina—Entonces, ya que eres mi hijo y ya pasó la hora de dormir, no habrá galletas para ti.

Draco rápidamente la contempló y se levantó para seguirla a la cocina donde vio que tenía su marca de galletas dulces favoritas.

—Eso es injusto—se quejó—le di la última a Scorpius después de que cenó.

—¿Y tú ya cenaste?—inquirió mientras buscaba en el refrigerador lo necesario para prepararse un sándwich.

—Sí. Después de que recibí tu lechuza hice una sopa.

Hermione se volteó y lo contempló con incredulidad.

—¿Tú hiciste la sopa?

—¡Por supuesto, Hermione!—exclamó ofendido—Coloqué la que estaba congelada en una olla y la puse a calentar. ¡Sin magia!

Hermione rió pero luego se puso seria.

—Lamento haber tardado—se disculpó acercándosele para rodear su cuello con sus brazos— Hoy recibíamos los libros y había que acomodarlos para mañana tener listo todo en la inauguración de la nueva sucursal. Mi jefe estaba vuelto una furia, enojado porque las editoriales tardaron en mandarle el encargo.

Draco comenzó a acariciarle suavemente la espalda, colocando sus dedos directamente en la piel, por debajo de su blusa, pero eso fue suficiente como para desconcentrarla y hacerle perder el habla por unos segundos. Él se dio cuenta y una sonrisa petulante se posó en sus labios.

—¿Qué decías de tu jefe?

Hermione parpadeó varias veces y se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

—Él estaba enojado porque… porque…—Draco se acercó a su cuello y empezó a besarlo con cuidado—Mmm… Draco…

—¿Sí?

Su aliento rosó su cuello.

—Yo… yo quiero decirte…

—Dime.

Hermione abrió la boca pero no salió nada de ella. Cuando él se dedicaba a mimarla de ese modo perdía toda capacidad de pensar o hacer cualquier cosa con coherencia. Él la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación. En el trayecto, ella logró apoderarse de sus labios y besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Draco casi tropezó con el borde del tapete pero recuperó el equilibrio antes de que cayeran los dos al suelo.

—¡Diablos!—gruñó.

—No seas tan romántico—indicó Hermione con sarcasmo pero sin borrar la sonrisa que se había pegado de sus labios.

—Muy graciosa—dijo colocándola con suavidad sobre la cama—Si no fuera porque en este momento estoy muy concentrado en otra cosa no te hablaría... Sabes muy bien que el romanticismo no es lo mío.

—¿Y para lo que tienes en mente tienes que hablar?—le preguntó ella con picardía.

Y él sólo sonrió. Sonrió de tal modo que hizo que miles de cosas cruzaran por su mente para lograr aumentar la temperatura de su cuerpo y agitar su corazón. Pero no sólo se trató del deseo sino también del inmenso cariño, del amor y del respeto que sentía hacia aquel hombre que ahora formaba parte de su vida y que, sin duda alguna, había demostrado con esmero querer estar en el futuro.

Draco se inclinó sobre su cuerpo quedando encima de ella con los brazos apoyados en el colchón para que no tuviera que soportar todo su peso y comenzó a dejar pequeño besitos a lo largo de sus mejillas. Y esos besitos sólo fueron el interludio de lo que vino después, donde todo fue una agónico placer e intentos de contener gemidos que empujaban por salir de sus gargantas.

Hermione no sabía si lo que sentía en su vida era la más pura felicidad pero si no era así era algo que se le asemejaba demasiado. Tampoco sabía si lo que le esperaba en el futuro era tan bueno como lo que tenía en ese momento, sin embargo, si de algo estaba segura era de que no sentía temor. Tenía a Scorpius, a Draco y a un montón de personas que se preocupaban por ellos.

Y lo mejor de todo era que, a pesar de que era improbable, era consciente de que si alguna vez su querido Draco llegase a volver a perder sus recuerdos ya no viviría con el temor de que él la olvidase para siempre o no quisiese volver a verla después. Él la amaba a ella y a su hijo.

No importaba nada más.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Hola! Espero que les guste este final. He estado desde hace mucho tiempo dando vueltas, pensando qué escribir y cómo hacerlo. Después de mucho tiempo, finalmente publiqué. Confieso que tenía planeado hacer algo más extenso, tal vez dos capítulos más pero el tiempo se me agotaba (dado que tengo otras historias y dentro de un par de días comienzo las clases e nuevo) así que ésto fue lo que salió.**_

_**Lamento si los decepcioné pero a pesar de todo me alegra mucho que lo hayan leído. Agradezco a todos los que siguieron esta historia, a los que dejaron comentarios o a los silenciosos lectores con los cuales nunca intercambié palabra alguna.**_

**_Saludos!_**


End file.
